Operación Love Love Idol Connection DESS!
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Cuando Kirika y Shirabe encuentran un artículo acerca de Tsubasa y un "Pretendiente" no pueden quedarse de brazos cruzados, pues ellas estan firmemente seguras de que Maria es la unica permitida para estar al lado de Tsubasa por lo que hacen de su vida una mision para juntarlas... o siquiera intentarlo. Parejas: Kirika/Shirabe Maria/Tsubasa Hibiki/Miku
1. ¡Operación de inicio!

Gomenasai pero no me pude resistir a traducir este FanFic perteneciente a Xesphanite porque de verdad esta muy bueno, se pronostican sonrisas (risas o carcajadas) a lo largo de la historia. Es un MariaxTsubasa con sus toques ShirabexKirika y MikuxHibiki. Tiene ubicacion temporal después de GX y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, bien saben que el link al original esta en perfil porque aqui FF todo censura, y creo que eso sería todo... ¡Disfruten!

Por sii no lo recuerdan "Dess" es el tic verbal de Kirika

 **Senki Zesshou Symphogear y sus personajes no me perteneces y la historia original pertenece a Xesphanite, yo solo la traduzco para ustedes.**

* * *

Chapter 1: ¡Operación de inicio!

Fue en un inusual sábado de flojera cuando Kirika y Shirabe reposaban en la habitación que compartían en la organización de S.O.N.G. Ambas estaban tendidas en su cama improvisada la cual se conformaba de juntar ambas camas individuales para crear una más grande.

Kirika se recostó sobre su estómago mientras ocasionalmente pateaba el colchón mirando su teléfono, Shirabe por su lado se sentó junto a Kirika acurrucándose debajo de ella mientras leía un libro. Ambas estaban en silencio, disfrutando de la paz que rara vez tenían.

—Hay un montón de artículos acerca de Tsubasa-san y Maria —Decía Kirika con atención mientras miraba a través de varias columnas de chismes en línea—Debo ponerme al día con la lectura de ellos.

—Avísame si hay algo interesante—Solicitó Shirabe sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a Kirika, puesto que estaba demasiado ocupada con su libro.

Dado a que las niñas eran amigas de las ídolos antes mencionadas no era nada raro e inusual para ellas leer los artículos que las relacionaran, sin embargo lo que la gran mayoría o sabía era que tanto Kirika como Shirabe (y Maria) eran fans de Zwei Wing desde hace tiempo.

Era algo obvio por parte de Kirika y Shirabe desde que cantaron Orbital Beat, pero después de volverse amigas de Tsubasa nunca vieron necesario decirle o anunciarlo de todas maneras. Y para ser honestos, lo que más les daba a la hora de admitirlo era vergüenza.

—Oh, aquí está una entrevista exclusiva antes del concierto GenesiX y fotos del rodaje de promoción—Anunció Kirika una vez que encontró un artículo que considero adecuado. En respuesta Shirabe colocó una cinta rosa en la página que estaba leyendo y rápidamente lo puso sobre la mesa más cercana, luego imitó la postura de Kirika, estando ella igualmente boca abajo recargada en su estómago a un lado de ella, y la rubia se movió un poco para que les fuera más cómodo y fácil ver el teléfono de Kirika.

—Maria nunca mencionó esta entrevista—Comentó Shirabe con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kirika para ver mejor el artículo. La misma tarareó de acuerdo mientras distraídamente se inclinaba más cerca de Shirabe igual.

—Ni siquiera nos dijo que hubo una sesión de promoción—Kirika puso mala cara rodando su pulgar hacia arriba para bajar y leer más de ese artículo, no es como si pudieran culpar a Maria ya que hablar de cosas tan mundanas como una sesión de fotos no era muy conveniente cuando estaban siendo amenazadas por las Auto-Scorer's y Carol, ya no importaba, le pedirían a Maria los detalles acerca de esa pequeña sesión.

Los ojos de Kirika prácticamente brillaron de emoción conforme las imágenes de la galería comenzaron a aparecer y comenzó a pinchar dichas imágenes para que se pudieran apreciar en su totalidad. Había cerca de una docena de fotos en la galería mostrando todas a Maria y Tsubasa en los trajes que usaban en el escenario.

—Hermosas…—murmuró Shirabe mientras sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se ven muy bien juntas—Kirika chilló de acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces como si sus palabras fuesen un hecho. Tuvieron que detenerse un momento ara observar la bella imagen de Maria y Tsubasa, espalda contra espalda mirándose distraídamente a los ojos con un agradable fondo creado por la puesta del sol y el mar de Londres.

—Me guastaría que realmente estuvieran juntas—Suspiró Shirabe casi de manera soñadora—Maria últimamente ha estado más sonriente y eso debido a Tsubasa-san.

—Sí… Y Tsubasa-san es alguien realmente genial e ideal para Maria. —Kirika estaba demasiado entusiasmada y de acuerdo con ella de todo corazón.

—Incluso los tabloides están de acuerdo con nosotras—Shirabe sonrió con un poco de satisfacción ante eso—Se habla mucho de su relación—Retornando atrás cuando la pareja cantó Fushichou no Furanme (La llama del fénix) en el concierto "Queens of Music", se estuvo hablando de su química por años, que se renovó con aún más vigor despues del lanzamiento de Seiten Galaxy Cross (Estrellas Celestiales: Galaxias Cruzadas).

Cuando las dos finalmente llegaron al final del artículo había vínculos a otros más en la parte inferior y un enlace para volver a la página principal. Kirika optó por volver a la página de inicio mientras que Shirabe se sentó a continuar con la lectura de su libro.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? —Kirika miraba su teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Shirabe preguntó curiosa mirando el teléfono a su vez.

—Hay un nuevo artículo. Veamos… "¡En exclusiva Kazanari Tsubasa atrapada con un 'galán misterioso'!" —Leyó Kirika en voz alta e inmediatamente ambas palidecieron mirándose con los ojos como plato.

— ¡¿DD-Dess?!* —Gritó Kirika con incredulidad para finalmente sentarse correctamente— ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Solo Maria puede estar con Tsubasa-san! ¡¿No es esto a lo que llaman ser infiel?! —Kirika parecía como si estuviera a punto de entrar en completo pánico, porque no podia ser verdad ¡No había manera de que Tsubasa quisiera estar al lado de otra persona cuando tenía a alguien como Maria!

—Tienen que estar realmente juntas para que eso aplique Kiri-chan—respondió Shirabe sabiamente siendo un poco más tranquila sobre las noticias que Kirika—Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, ellas son las que deberían estar juntas—frunció el ceño pensativamente al resaltante titular, ninguna de las dos quería que Tsubasa y Maria no estuvieran juntas.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto Shirabe! —Exclamó Kirika con determinación sacando sus gafas de súper espía de la nada y se las puso.

— ¿Pero qué debemos de hacer? —Shirabe se preocupó un poco colocándose sus gafas de espía tambien.

— ¡Las vamos a juntas! ¡Nos convertiremos en casamenteras y lo vamos a llamar…!—Kirika hizo una pausa para dar un mayor efecto dramático— "Operation Love Love Idol Connection"—Kirika hizo una "v" con sus dedos en muestra de la victoria mientras Shirabe aplaudía tímidamente en respuesta.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? —Shirabe inclinó la cabeza mientras la sonrisa de satisfacción de Kirika se venía abajo.

—Eh… No estoy segura—Kirika se desanimó un poco rascándose la cabeza tímidamente. Ella realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre la forma de cómo juntar a dos personas— ¡Pero seguro que si las dos nos ponemos a pensar seguro somos capaces de lograrlo!

—Bueno… Es buena idea comenzar con una lluvia de ideas—los ojos de Shirabe se suavizaron un poco al ver a Kirika entusiasta de nuevo, era demasiado conmovedor (para ella) verla tan decidida, es una de las cosas que Shirabe adoraba de la otra chica—Así que Kiri-chan… ¿Cómo le dirías a alguien que te gusta?

— ¿Eh? ¿Y porque soy yo la que deba de responder eso? —Kirika fue sorprendida con la guardia baja ante la pregunta tan contundente que Shirabe le planteó.

La respuesta le vino de inmediato sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a lo vergonzoso que era. Shirabe esperó pacientemente por su respuesta mirando a Kirika sin pestañar, como siempre ella propensa a hacer lo que sea ante la mirada de Shirabe Kirika soltó su respuesta tartamudeando en el proceso.

— ¡So-Solo lo diría c-co-como siempre te lo digo! —Kirika se sonrojó ante su más profunda declaración mientras las mejillas de Shirabe igualmente se calentaban por la respuesta tan honesta.

—Yo… Yo no creo que estén en nuestra misma etapa—dijo Shirabe un poco vacilante queriendo sonrojar a su compañera.

—Oh… cierto…—Kirika rio nerviosamente mientras se daba cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de Shirabe. Tal vez en la última fase de la operación podrían encerrarlas en un armario y no dejarlas salir hasta que se confesaran pero necesitaban algo más de… ¿finura?

Ya sin ideas Kirika se cruzó de brazos y piernas mientras sus ojos se cerraban tratando de pensar en algo más. Shirabe se quedó en silencio por otro momento reflexionando el cómo conseguir juntar a Maria y Tsubasa. Algo sutil y privado… Fue entonces, mirando la cara de pensamiento de Kirika el recuerdo repentino de una carta doblada en su mente le golpeo con fuerza para convertirse en una idea.

— ¡Eso es! —Anunció Shirabe sorprendiendo un poco a Kirika cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Penaste algo, Shirabe? —Preguntó Kirika algo ansiosa.

—Una carta—Con la velocidad en la que las palabras dejaron los labios de Shirabe, Kirika se estremeció y su rostro palideció antes de convertirse en un rojo tan profundo como para rivalizar con un tomate.

— ¡¿Q-Q-Qué estás diciendo Shirabe?! —Kirika negó con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras recordaba vívidamente algo que deseaba que nunca hubiera ocurrido con todo su corazón.

—Cartas de amor—Enfatizó infaliblemente.

— ¿Eh? —Kirika miró a Shirabe con una expresión confundida y nerviosa y la boca totalmente abierta.

—Podemos enviarles cartas de amor en sus nombres la una a la otra—Explicó Shirabe con más detalle a lo que Kirika dio un suspiro de alivio a que la peli-negra no hizo una mención específica a su carta.

— ¿E-Estás segura de que es una buena idea? —Pregunto la rubia con un toque de indecisión.

—Pikan no sora ni shuwashuwa na funsui sin Shawa—Las palabras vinieron lentas de la boca de Shirabe mientras que Kirika parecía querer desmayarse por el horror y la vergüenza.

— ¡D-DEESS! —Kirika negó con la cabeza frenéticamente con los oídos tapados en un esfuerzo inútil para no escuchar el resto de las palabras de Shirabe— ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¡La idea de las cartas de amor es buena! ¡Hagámoslo! —Kirika gritó su derrota mientras que Shirabe sonreía son suficiencia.

Todo quedó en mutismo a lo que Kirika dio un gran suspiro de alivio cuando puso sus manos hacia abajo poniendo mala cara ante su derrota. ¡Shirabe podía ser tan mala a veces!

— ¿Así que les enviaremos cartas la una a la otra? —Pregunto Kirika a amanera de confirmación y aceptación del plan que pondrían en marcha. Siendo sinceros, la idea de Shirabe era buena, sería excelente si no le hubiera recordado _ESO._ Ah, bueno, ella no tendría que escribir siendo Kirika así que de alguna manera debería estar mejor.

—Vamos a pretender ser ellas y cuando lean las cartas ¡Se enamorarán perdidamente! ¿No es así como pasa en los libros y los animes? —Shirabe asintió mientras en su mente se reproducían los posibles resultados del plan. Había visto suficientes historias románticas con cartas de amor en los libros y lo del anime se refería a uno que Itaba les prestó antes. Algo de verdad tenían que tener esos relatos ¿No?

—Sí pero… si pretendemos ser ellas y escribiremos las cartas a su nombre ¿Cómo se supone que tengamos que hacerlo? —Pregunto Kirika mientras se sentía cada vez más cómoda con el plan.

—Pues… ¿Cuáles son las características exclusivas de Maria y de Tsubasa-san? —Shirabe frunció los labios mientras pensaba, tendrían que imitar muy bien a las ídolos si es que querían que el plan fuese un éxito.

—Tsubasa-san es una japonesa muy tradicional y…—Kirika pensaba en voz alta. —Recuerdo que en una revista mencionaron que una de sus habilidades ocultas es su información acerca de la poesía japonesa clásica—Tal vez podían usar la poesía en carta.

—Maria es la mejor en inglés, ella fue la que nos enseñó hablarlo antes—Shirabe sonrió con cariño al recordar ese momento.

— ¡Eso es todo! ¡Yo fingiré ser Tsubasa-san y hare una carta con un montón de Kanji y cosas por el estilo! —Kirika sonrió triunfalmente a que por fin tuvieran un plan sólido— Shirabe, como eres la mejor en inglés ¡Podrás hacer la carta de Maria!

— ¡Perfecto Kiri-chan! Hare mi mejor esfuerzo—Asintió Shirabe con un aire decidido.

Con esto arreglado las dos reunieron todos los materiales necesarios para la primera etapa de la operación Love, Love Idol Connection. Tan determinadas estaban que se olvidaron de abrir el artículo que tanto les preocupó.

Mientras tanto…

—Oh, un nuevo artículo sobre Tsubasa-san—Comentó Miku sorprendida mientras curioseaba en internet por medio de su teléfono móvil.

Un poco intrigada por el titular tan llamativo, abrió el artículo. Agrandó la imagen con la cual el artículo se jactaba de existir solo para ver a Tsubasa con cierta ídolo inglesa de pelo rosa aferrada a su brazo con unas muy familiares gafas de sol amarillas.

—Oh, solo es Tsubasa-san con Maria-san—Se oyó un poco de decepción de como el titular hablaba solo de Maria—Lo hicieron sonar como si fuera algo novedoso—Pero entonces Miku sonrió un poco ante loa afectuosas que podían llegar a ser—Aww, se ven tan bien juntas, me pregunto si vendrán a vernos pronto…


	2. Cartas

Capitulo 2 en día 2 wow 0.0 a decir verdad como esta historia es corta pienso terminarla pronto, son 8 capitulos no se emocionen así que en 10 esto estara en estado "Terminado" Yey.

 **Senki Zesshou Symphogear y sus personajes no me perteneces y la historia original pertenece a Xesphanite, yo solo la traduzco para ustedes.**

* * *

Decir que Kirika realmente estaba luchando y pasándosela difícil era monumentalmente cierto. Escribir una carta pretendiendo ser Tsubasa era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Trató de hacer un Haikú romántico pero renunció incluso antes de que pudiera pensar en la primera línea. Sin saber ya que más hacer decidió leer el libro de literatura japonesa que le dieron en la escuela intentando ver si había algo que ella pudiera utilizar, aunque consideraba que simplemente no era lo suficientemente arcaica y complicada como para satisfacer la imagen de Tsubasa.

—Esto realmente no está funcionando dess—Gimió Kirika haciendo otra bola con el trozo de papel y lanzándolo a la papelera más cercana—Necesito ayuda.

—Intenta con Ogawa-san—Murmuró Shirabe distraídamente con las cejas fruncidas consultando el internet de su teléfono—Puede ayudar el hecho de que sea un ninja—Y fuera de eso Ogawa era, probablemente, la única persona aparte de Tsubasa que era lo suficientemente "japonesa" como para ayudarles, ademas de que igualmente fue manager de Tsubasa así que ciertas similitudes deberían de tener.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Él es un ninja japonés! Tal vez tenga algo que me pueda ayudar—Gritó Kirika con entusiasmo levantándose y abandonando la habitación dispuesta a encontrarlo, y para su suerte lo encontró en una despensa cercana con una taza de café en las manos— ¡Ogawa-san! —llamo con entusiasmo agitando los brazos para llamar la atención.

—Kirika-san—Ogawa inclinó la cabeza hacia ella con una agradable sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Necesita algo?

—Usted es un ninja japonés ¿Correcto? —Pregunto Kirika ansiosamente.

—Si…—Ogawa parpadeó ante la pregunta tan directa, más aun así respondió.

—Eso significa que usted es la persona más tradicional de aquí aparte de Tsubasa-san ¿Verdad? —pregunto de nuevo con los ojos casi brillando.

—Uh…—Ogawa no tenía manera de cómo responder eso pero no obstante Kirika tampoco le dejó.

— ¿Tendría usted un libro de vieja poesía japonesa un libro con un Kanji muy complicado? ¡Entre más complicado mejor!

—Creo que podría tener uno—asintió ante la extraña petición y en pocos minutos Kirika tenía en sus brazos un libro que contenía una colección de poesía del período Heian y un grueso libro llenos de Kanjis arcaicos.

Ahora equipada con lo que ella necesitaba Kirika retomó la cara con renovado vigor aunque completamente abrumada por el libro. Fue una completa lucha solo leer el título de esa maldita cosa ya que ella no era especialmente buena en Kanji tampoco. Molesta abrió en una página al azar y eligió el primero poema que encontró. Copio muy cuidadosamente el poema a mano consultando el libro cada vez que se encontraba con un Kanji desconocido para ver si el orden que llevaba era correcto.

Tratando de crear el efecto de que la carta la había hecho Tsubasa decidió copiar la letra de Koi no Okehazama. María fácilmente sabría que a Tsubasa le gusta esa canción e incluso tendría su propia versión de la misma. Cambió algunos Kanji para que correspondieran mejor con la apariencia de la carta sin saber que estaba cambiando el significado de la letra.

Mientras tanto Shirabe consultaba famosos poemas o historias de amor en inglés hasta que terminó con William Shakespeare, uno de los mejores escritores en dicho idioma y su obra más conocida "Romeo & Julieta" y la pelinegra terminó citando a Shakespeare en la carta que estaba escribiendo bajo la apariencia de Maria aunque no entendía la mayor parte de lo que estaba escribiendo pero las críticas decían que la historia era muy buena ¿Quién era ella para discutirlo?

Fácilmente encontró el libro electrónico pero como no estaba dispuesta a leerlo todo decidió copiar solo lo último de dicho libro, el cual sería un "Felices para siempre" para la historia. Ella frunció el ceño mientras trataba de leer las palabras, era bastante diferente del inglés que Maria le enseñó, pero después de encogerse de hombros Shirabe simplemente lo copió. Luego recordó que Maria tenía una canción en inglés por lo que creyó conveniente ponerla también, miró la letra de Dark Oblivion por lo que a carta quedó en una mezcla del inglés antiguo con la poética inglesa de Dark Oblivion.

Les tomó un par de horas antes de que terminaran sus obras maestras, se les fue casi toda la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.

— ¡Terminé! —Anunció Kirika con orgullo admirando el papel rosa con blanco que llevaba todo el fruto de su trabajo, deseaba tener la suficiente suerte como para que Maria no se diera cuenta de lo descuidado de su escritura pero realmente tenía que escribir los malditos Kanji tal cual.

—Yo igual—Dijo Shirabe mientras sonreía suavemente con el diseño de fondo azul como prueba de su arduo trabajo, lo que a ella ligeramente le preocupaba era la gramática de lo que había copiado pero confiaba en que Tsubasa lo entendería bastante bien.

—Ahora las ponemos en los sobres—Kirika calmó su entusiasmo mientras doblaba la carta lo más cuidadosamente posible para meterla dentro del sobre que le hacía juego mientras sellaba el sobre con la saliva en su lengua. Shirabe hizo lo mismo con su carta y ahora su plan estaba listo para ejecutarse.

— ¿Y cómo se las entregamos? —Pregunto Shirabe— ¿Deberíamos dejarlas en sus habitaciones durante la cena?

— ¡Hay que dárselas ahora mismo! —Kirika nunca había estado tan impaciente con algo pero después de todo su trabajo podía garantizar que su plan iba a funcionar ademas de que quería ver las reacciones de las ídolos cuando leyeran las letras ¡Tal vez Maria y Tsubasa podrían ser para mañana!

—De acuerdo, se las daremos y nos aseguraremos de que las lean—Shirabe asintió de acuerdo a la rubia. Tal vez incluso podrían verlas nerviosamente lindas. Con un decidido asentimiento la una a la otra, se separaron a buscar a su respectivo ídolo, aunque no es como si tuvieran que ir demasiado lejos pues las puertas que daban a las habitaciones de ambas estaban en el mismo pasillo.

Kirika prácticamente estaba vibrando de la emoción cuando llamó a la puerta de Maria. La puerta se abrió entonces mostrando a Maria recién duchada con el cabello, obviamente, completamente húmedo. Lo más probable es que hubiera estado entrenando con Tsubasa ya que Maria últimamente necesitaba consejos sobre esgrima y mejor que le enseñara la peli-azulada. Kirika pensó eso tomando la decisión de tomar algo de tiempo para entrenar igual.

—Oh Kirika—Le saludó Maria con una sonrisa cálida— ¿Sucede algo? Estaba justo a punto de ir a cenar.

— ¡Tengo algo para ti! —exclamó Kirika alegremente mientras agitaba la carta que tenía en la mana.

— ¿Una carta? —Cuestionó curiosa mientras daba un paso atrás permitiéndole a Kirika entrar.

—Creo que es de un admirador tuyo—canturreo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

Maria solo parecía un poco desconcertada y curiosa así que le arrebató la carta a Kirika y sin preámbulos abrió el sobre y extrajo la carta en su interior. Kirika la observo con entusiasmo y los ojos brillantes mientras esperaba a que Maria la leyera.

—Vaya, no hay remitente—murmuró Cadenzavna mientras examinaba la parte inferior de la carta causando que Kirika quisiera golpearse cuando se dio cuenta de que olvidó poner el nombre de Tsubasa en la carta, ¡pero aún había salvación! Podría decírselo cuando la acabase de leer— ¿Esto es Kanji? Yo… yo no puedo leer nada de esto—murmuro ligeramente avergonzada y se vio un poco confundida cuando vio a Kirika completamente baja de entusiasmo ante las palabras de Maria.

—Pe-Pero dijiste que podías leer Kanji ¿no? —insistió Kirika siento como se hundía su corazón cuando Maria negó en respuesta.

—Lo dije pero la mitad de ellos no los reconozco y cuando leo la otra mitad no tiene sentido cuando los leo. Siendo sincera todavía lo tengo algo difícil con el Kanji japonés, solo han sido un par de años desde que empecé a vivir en Japón—Las cejas de Maria se fruncieron mientras doblaba la carta de nuevo sonrojándose de haber admitido su debilidad con el idioma.

Kirika ahora realmente quería patearse a sí misma en cuanto se dio cuenta que en cuanto el japonés Maria fue auto-didáctica. Ella era literalmente una extranjera nacida en Europa del Este y pasó gran parte de su vida en los laboratorios del FIS, no era como si hubiera tenido una educación formal con el japonés, muy probablemente acaba de aprender lo suficiente para comunicarse cómodamente en circunstancias cotidianas. Era más que obvio que no entendería mucho acerca del Kanji viejo y anticuado.

—Podría pedirle a Tsubasa que la lea—Pensó Maria en voz alta volviendo a Kirika blanca como papel pues trataba de luchar contra el impulso de entrar en pánico, ahora estaba más que contenta de olvidar poner el nombre de la mencionada. Estaría en serio problemas si se enteraba de que alguien estaba usando su nombre para cartas de amor—Aunque por alguna extraña razón…—Maria desdobló la carta de nuevo y la miró por unos cuantos segundos—La escritura me parece familiar.

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Kirika ante la declaración de Maria ¡Eso era demasiado malo!

—Ajaja… Me pregunto quién lo escribió—Kirika se obligó a decir esas palabras como un último intento de parecer inocente, no sabía cómo reaccionarían Tsubasa o Maria si se enteraran que ella la había escrito y no quería saberlo. Su plan se había hundido en ese punto.

— ¿Así que no sabes quien la escribió? —Preguntó Maria mirando a Kirika detrás de ella.

—No—espetó de inmediato—Yo solo la encontré afuera de tu puerta—Kirika oró a todo dios que recordara para que le creyera tal mentira. Afortunadamente al parecer Maria no le prestó atencion puesto que abría la puerta y salía en busca de Tsubasa.

— ¡M-Maria! ¡Espera! —Fue detrás de ella mientras oraba fervientemente que las cosas no empeoraran.

* * *

En el otro lado del pasillo Shirabe llamó tímidamente a la puerta de Tsubasa, de todos los usuarios de Symphogear con el que menos había interactuado era Tsubasa, era cierto que era fan de Zwei Wing pero Shirabe no podía evitar su timidez. Debería tratar de hablar un poco más con ella.

— ¿Sí? —Respondió mientras abría la puerta. Shirabe pudo notar que los cabellos azules de Tsubasa estaban húmedos posiblemente por una reciente ducha por lo que rápidamente conjeturó que había terminado el entrenamiento con Maria. Habían estado entrenado más a menuda juntas últimamente—Ah, Tsukuyomi—Tsubasa le dio una sonrisa amable y le saludó— ¿Qué pasa?

—Carta—fue lo único que dijo mostrando la carta que escribió como Maria.

— ¿Para mí? —Preguntó con curiosidad. Shirabe asintió en silencio en respuesta a como ella se lo ofreció. Tsubasa tomó la carta entre sus manos examinando el sobre para finalmente darle la vuelta— ¿Tengo que abrir esto? —adivinó Tsubasa ante la incómoda mirada de Shirabe.

Shirabe dio otro asentimiento con la cabeza mientras miraba a Tsubasa de manera expectante y esperanzada.

—Bien, adelante…—Suspiró Tsubasa entendiendo el mensaje de Shirabe. La puerta se abrió un poco más dejando a la pelinegra pasar y esta admiró brevemente la habitación ya que no había estado ahí con anterioridad.

— ¿Es importante esta carta? Pareces curiosa—pregunto Tsubasa mientras abría el sobre y sacaba la carta que había dentro. Inmediatamente la atención de Shirabe se concentró en ver como sacaba la carta del sobre.

—Parecía importante—respondió seriamente.

Tsubasa dio una última mirada a Shirabe antes de que desdoblara la hoja para leer lo que decía en ella, tomo aproximadamente tres segundos para que Tsubasa levantara la vista de la carta.

—Está en inglés—señaló sin comprender.

— ¿Y…?—La incitó a continuar.

—Yo… No sé leer inglés—admitió finalmente con un tímido rubor.

Esa simple admisión cambio el usualmente serio y calmado semblante de Shirabe haciéndola abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿N-No sabes cómo? —Preguntó Shirabe consternada.

—Eh… bueno… He tratado de estudiar inglés conversacional pero últimamente he estado algo ocupada y, em, Maria siempre ha estado ahí para traducir así que realmente nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo—Tsubasa parecía nerviosa mientras trataba de explicarse, era lindo verla así pero… ¡Había tirado por la borda sus planes!

Shirabe había asumido había estudiado inglés por el hecho de que Tsubasa fuera a Londres a cantar pero parecía que dependía del que Maria le tradujera.

—Es cierto. Puedo pedirle a Maria que lo lea—Dijo Tsubasa después de un momento haciendo que Shirabe se tensara un poco. Su cara era inexpresiva pero internamente estaba tratando muy duro el no entrar en pánico. ¿Qué pasaba si se daban cuenta de que ella lo escribió? Existía la posibilidad de que pudieran enojarse por entrometerse. Sin embargo ella se relajó un poco al recordar que se olvidó de escribir el nombre de María. Todo estaría bien… con algo de suerte— ¿Sabes quién escribió esto? —Pregunto sacando a Shirabe de sus pensamientos. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y en respuesta la japonesa le sonrió antes de abrir rápidamente la puerta en busca de Maria.

Shirabe solo podía seguirla sin poder hacer nada mientras rezaba que no las descubrieran.

* * *

No fue sorpresa que el par de usuarias Symphogear coincidieran en el pasillo.

—Tsubasa, Shirabe—Maria parpadeó al ver a Tsubasa con Shirabe.

—Maria, Akatsuki—Respondió Tsubasa con las cejas un poco levantadas.

Kirika y Shirabe no se molestaron en hablar, ambas tenían las sonrisas congeladas en sus rostros y en los ojos de cada una se reflejaba el pánico de la otra.

— ¿Pasa algo? De hecho yo estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. —Preguntó Tsubasa con un toque de preocupación, asintiendo con la cabeza Kirika como un saludo.

—Eh, no. Sólo necesitaba su ayuda en algo. —María negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a la cara silenciosa de Shirabe.

— ¿Mi ayuda? —Tsubasa hizo eco—Necesito su ayuda también

— ¿En serio? —La voz de María ahora sonaba un poco sospechosa. Kirika y Shirabe reconocieron el tono inmediatamente y cada una se preguntaba si ya deberían empezar a excusarse. Era bastante seguro de que Maria se molestaría por la intromisión y otras cosas y en cuanto a Tsubasa… Bueno, ella igual podría molestarse y no era lo que ninguna de las dos deseara—Kirika me trajo una carta y ya que está llena de kanji, realmente no podía leerlo—María explicó sus circunstancias.

—Espera, ¿también? Tsukuyomi me trajo una carta, pero está totalmente en inglés, así que no pude leerlo bien. —Incluso la voz de Tsubasa estaba empezando a sonar sospechosa y el pánico ahora estaba empezando a mostrar en las caras de las más jóvenes. Gracias a Dios, María y Tsubasa sólo tenían sus ojos en ellas—Yo iba a pedirte ayuda, María

—Yo iba a pedir su ayuda para leer mi carta también—Dijo María y le ofreció la carta a Tsubasa para terminar intercambiándolas.

— ¿Yo primero?— Preguntó Tsubasa y María asintió.

Tsubasa escaneó la carta de Kirika, surcando las cejas en seña de concentración extrema. Se quedó en silencio durante un minuto más o menos.

—Tsubasa?— María preguntó con preocupación por el cómo Tsubasa estaba en silencio.

—Es un poco difícil de leer—admitió Tsubasa finalmente —Pero creo que lo tengo. Es un poema tanka de la señora que admiraba a las alimañas

— ¿Tanka? ¿La dama que admiraba alimañas? —María parecía completamente perdida. Lo mismo hizo Kirika pesar de que ella fue la que lo escribió.

—Tanka es una forma de poesía japonesa…— Tsubasa explicó pacientemente. —La dama que admiraba alimañas es una historia sobre una mujer de la época Heian que se considera que es horrible en la poesía. El tanka en la carta fue escrita por esa mujer y si no recuerdo mal, esto estaba destinado a ser una advertencia a un hombre que le envió una serpiente falsa. —Kirika al menos tuvo razón acerca de que Tsubasa estaba bien informada acerca de la vieja poesía japonesa.

María dio un guiño a decir que ella entendía.

—La siguiente parte parece ser una especie de desafío— Continuó mientras doblaba la carta de Kirika.

— ¿Una advertencia y un desafío?— María no pudo evitar repetir con incredulidad, confundido. De todos los poemas que Kirika tuvo que elegir al azar, ella eligió un amenazante... ¡Y la siguiente parte no era un desafío! ¡Era la letra de Koi no Okehazama con el kanji cambiado!

—Sí, así es como lo entendí— Tsubasa asintió— ¿Qué hay de mi carta, María?

A petición, María comenzó a leer la carta del Shirabe. Tomó también un minuto o dos antes de que María la mirara con un poco de perplejidad plasmada en el rostro.

—Es Romeo y Julieta—señaló. Tsubasa la miró fijamente a eso, lo que indicaba que no estaba familiarizado con las obras de Shakespeare tampoco—Es un famoso amor tragedia Inglés sobre desventurados amantes. Se cita directamente desde cuando los dos amantes se suicidaron al final. —Explicó María. Los ojos de Shirabe abrieron ante lo que dijo María. ¡¿Una tragedia?! ¡Eso no era lo que entendió con el final de la historia! ¿Y la parte que tenía que haber copiado era acerca de su suicidio?

—Además… Hay líneas de… ¿Dark Oblivion?— Ahora María parecían aún más confusa— ¿Una tragedia y mi canción? No entiendo realmente lo que están tratando de decir.

Tsubasa pareció darse cuenta de algo cuando por lo que volvió a leer la carta en sus manos.

—Oh, espera… Ahora lo entiendo, no es un desafío. La parte que me pareció un reto era de Koi no Okehazama. —Tsubasa se dio cuenta—Algunos de los kanji están cambiamos y yo lo interpreté mal

—Ya veo… ¿Así que mi carta es sobre una advertencia y una canción sobre el amor obsesivo?— Preguntó María y Tsubasa asintió.

—Ninguna de las dos cartas tiene mucho sentido— María declaró lo obvio al leer la carta de nuevo, tratando de darle sentido.

— ¿Crees que quiénes escribieron estas cartas nos están amenazando?— Tsubasa le preguntó con el ceño fruncido levemente— ¿O tal vez nos están desafiando?—

—El contenido de las cartas es bastante siniestro—dijo María mientras asentía de acuerdo con la conjetura de Tsubasa—Pero la carta supuestamente está dirigida a mí— María se refirió a continuación a la carta de Kirika.

—Tal vez esta carta es una advertencia para mí de algún tipo, si se trata de una historia de tragedia y una canción sobre la superación del miedo y la oscuridad— Tsubasa dijo sus pensamientos mientras trataba de dar sentido a la carta de Shirabe.

Tanto Kirika y Shirabe ahora tenían la cara de un color rojo, ya que consideraban aún más avergonzada como María y las especulaciones de Tsubasa se hacían cada vez más escandalosas. No podían reprender ya sea María o Tsubasa a menos que quisieran que supieran que ellas las escribieron. Ahora que, lo que ellas vieron la reacción y la mala interpretación de que los dos ídolos La operación Love, Love Idol Connection estaba totalmente hundida.

— ¡T-Tal vez es sólo una broma o algo así!— Kirika se vio forzada a salir de la situación de manera alegre, recordándoles a las otras dos que ella todavía estaba allí junto con Shirabe. Honestamente, Kirika sólo quería que dejaran de hablar de las cartas.

—No parece ser importante después de todo así que…— Shirabe se reunió detrás Kirika incluso cuando ella, al igual que la rubia, quería que la tierra se la tragara de la vergüenza. Esa es probablemente la última vez que ella escribiera en inglés por un largo, largo tiempo.

—Tal vez nos fue enviado por error— Afortunadamente parecía que Tsubasa estaba más dispuesta a creer lo que le decían las niñas. María pareció pensarlo por un segundo o dos antes de que ella igualmente asintiera con la cabeza.

—Hmm…—parecía que María estaba haciendo el caso más complicado de lo que ya era, pero luego se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que podría ser sólo una broma, sin embargo, Me pregunto quién sería capaz de hacer tal cosa aquí en S.O.N.G. —Kirika y Shirabe se estremecieron un poco ante eso y ambas se miraron con nerviosismo. Afortunadamente, a pesar de su recelo, María y Tsubasa no parecían sospechar que Kirika y Shirabe fueron las responsables.

—Jajaja, nunca se sabe…— Kirika rio débilmente mientras que Shirabe asintió vigorosamente.

—Tendremos… tiramos los lejos entonces— Kirika dijo mientras le arrebataba la carta que escribió de las manos de Tsubasa. Shirabe tendió la mano hacia María y la letra se colocó misericordiosamente en su mano.

—Supongo que está bien—Dijo Tsubasa lentamente con las cejas levantadas, pero por suerte no hizo más comentarios.

—Ya casi está la cena, váyanse adelantando —Shirabe cambió de tema abruptamente, ella tampoco quería que la conversación acerca de las cartas continuara.

— ¡Sí, iremos en un momento!— Kirika forzó una sonrisa.

—Bien entonces. Ustedes dos mejor dense prisa o se perderán la cena. —María les dijo con severidad comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor junto a Tsubasa. Las dos esperaron hasta María y Tsubasa desaparecieran en la vuelta de la esquina antes de entrar de nuevo en su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

—Fallamos— Kirika gimió cuando ella se dejándose caer contra la puerta.

—Lo sé, Kiri-chan— Shirabe sólo pudo asentir en acuerdo.

—Eso fue horrible. ¡Cómo no había tantos poemas que elegí al azar! ¡Yo no creí que fuera un poema sobre amenazar a alguien dess! —Kirika sonaba un poco frustrada frunciendo el ceño con la carta apretada en su mano.

—Leí que Romeo y Julieta fue una de las historias de amor más conocidas. Yo no sabía que terminó mal. —Shirabe dijo con tristeza, lamentando el hecho de que ella debería haber leído más sobre la historia.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto— Kirika refunfuñó y Shirabe era más que feliz con eso. Tal vez ellas también deben quemar las cartas para una buena medida. Después de esa declaración, hubo un momento de silencio mientras las das se miraron la una a la otra antes de suspirar pesadamente al unísono.

— ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora Kiri-chan?—Preguntó Shirabe, mirando un poco alicaída como su "brillante" plan explotó delante de sus rostros.

La peor de las consecuencias ante este fracaso se proyectaron en la mente de Kirika. Se imaginó un tipo de sombra masculina tomando la mano de Tsubasa en un altar mientras María lloraba de manera espectacular, sola y con el corazón roto en la lluvia.

Kirika luego sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si borrara de su cabeza de toda lo que habia imaginado — ¡No podemos renunciar a Shirabe! ¡Si nos damos por vencidas, alguna otra persona podría tomar y llevarse a Tsubasa-san lejos de María, y nosotras! —Exclamó en Kirika determinación. ¡No había manera de que ella dejara que eso sucediera!

—Tienes razón Kiri-chan. Hemos fallado en nuestro primer intento, pero sólo tendremos que aprender de nuestros errores y ¡hacerlo mejor! —Shirabe asintió al sentir como la determinación de Kirika encendió la suya. ¡No podían renunciar ahora! Sin embargo, parecía que la tarea de conseguir juntar a Maria y a Tsubasa era muy difícil para ellas dos. Había llegado el momento de pedir ayuda

—Tal vez deberíamos pedir ayuda a los demás. Puede ser que sepan qué hacer—Sugirió Shirabe.

—Sí, somos definitivamente malas en esto— Kirika rio tímidamente. He aquí otra experiencia traumatizante para cuando quieras volver a hacer cartas. Al menos esta vez no estaba sola en esa experiencia embarazosa. Luego pensó brevemente en que podían pedir ayuda a cierta senpai— ¡Vamos a ir y pedirle ayuda a Chris-senpai!— Sugirió inmediatamente, Chris siempre les había dicho que si necesitaban ayuda sólo tenían que pedírsela

—Ella es nuestra senpai y debe tener más experiencia, estoy segura de que va a ser capaz de ayudarnos. —Shirabe asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco ante la idea de pedirle ayuda a Chris. Personalmente, Shirabe encontró a Chris linda, sobre todo cuando actúa como el senpai responsable.

— ¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Iremos mañana con Chris-senpai! —Kirika sacudió su puño en el aire, sintiendose mucho más positiva ahora que se avanzaban con un plan recién descubierto y una nueva esperanza.

—Sí— Shirabe reflejaba la acción de Kirika pero era un poco más moderadamente. Mañana, sin duda iban a hacer que la operación ¡Love, Love Idol Connection funcionara! Pero por ahora, tenían que darse prisa en llegar al comedor o bien María las regañaría de nuevo por llegar tarde a la cena.

Kirika ofreció su mano a Shirabe que con mucho gusto la tomó. Cogidas de la mano, se fueron a cenar, con las cartas ahora descansando en la papelera.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

—María, ¿qué pasa?—Preguntó Tsubasa a María que parecía estar preocupada por algo mientras caminaban hacia el comedor— ¿Sigues pensando en esas cartas?

—Un poco—Admitió María con una pequeña mueca—No puedo dejar de sentir que reconozco la caligrafía de esas cartas—Sin embargo no podía recordar de donde

—Bueno, estoy segura de que te acordarás si es realmente importante— Tsubasa sonrió antes de tomar de la mano de María. Esto sorprendió a María por lo que ella se ruborizó graciosamente, olvidándose de sus pensamientos anteriores.

— ¿Tsubasa?—Cuestionó Maria, más no se apartó.

—Yo sólo… quería…—Confesó Tsubasa en voz baja mientras sus mejillas se encendieron en un ligero rubor. María podía sentir sus propias mejillas igualmente calientes por la respuesta honesta e inesperada.

— ¿No puedo?—Preguntó Tsubasa tímidamente con un pequeño mohín mientras evitaba sus ojos y María tuvo que resistir el impulso de chillar. Era una de las cosas más adorables que María había visto de Tsubasa a cual se veía un poco infantil. No se parecía en nada a su personalidad severa y la calma habitual.

María apretó la mano de Tsubasa con la suya mientras negaba con la cabeza en respuesta. La cara de Tsubasa se iluminó con una sonrisa mucho más amplia y ambas mantuvieron así hasta que llegaron a la sala de comedor, olvidándose por completo de esas cartas raras.


	3. Planes de cena

**El karma ya me dice que debo de dejar de prometer cosas porque el karma ataca, así que solo les diré que por "recompensa" a mi ausencia les dejaré tres capítulos, y así solo quedan tres para la próxima vez que tenga oportunidad de venir a un cyber**

 **Senki Zesshou Symphogear y sus personajes no me perteneces y la historia original pertenece a Xesphanite, yo solo la traduzco para ustedes.**

* * *

Chris miraba con desgano su desayuno sintiendo los párpados pesados y era más que notable que se estaba cayendo del sueño. Los domingos eran los días en los que podía dormir más tarde pero por esa ocasión no lo hizo gracias al llamado de Kirika y Shirabe que le solicitaban su presencia antes del almuerzo… y no podía negarse así fuera más que obvio que esas dos planeaban algo y que no le iba a gustar pero igual no podía decepcionar a sus queridas Kouhai's.

— ¡Chris-Senpai! —Chris escuchó la familiar voz perteneciente a Kirika la cual apenas pronuncio su nombre ya yacía junto a ella en el living. Chris se sobresaltó un poco pero se relajó al ver que difícilmente habría alguien ahí a excepcion de ella y su par de kouhai.

Kirika caminó hacia ella completamente emocionada yendo directamente hacia Chris. Shirabe por su lado entro mucho más calmada que la enérgica chica dándole a Chris una pequeña sonrisa a forma de bienvenida.

—Sí, ya voy—Suspiró Chris mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

— ¡Te trajimos un plato de Hot-Cakes, Senpai! —Dijo Kirika en un parpadeo sonriendo con una cara que nadie debería tan temprano en la mañana. Chris rodó los ojos, aun cuando en su cara permanecía la sonrisa que le causó ver a Kirika tan enérgica.

Tan pronto como Chris sentó entre las dos, Shirabe deslizó dicho plato de Hot-Cakes mientras que Kirika le ponía un vaso con jugo de naranja junto al plato. Chris no pudo evitar torcer la ceja ante el trato tan especial.

—Ah… Gracias—Murmuró mientras mordía otro pedazo. Kirika prácticamente le habia dado uno más y no había tenido otra opción que comenzar a comerlo. No fue difícil darse cuenta que estaba como la protagonista principal ante la mirada de ambas que pacientemente la observaban comer— ¿Qué? —Pregunto con un pedazo de Hot-Cake todavía en la boca.

—Nada—Respondió Shirabe inmediatamente pero sus ojos no se apartaron ni un milímetro de Chris.

—Miren, si quieren hablar acerca de lo que me dijeron anoche solo háganlo—Dijo la albina mientras tomaba un gran trago del jugo. Kirika y Shirabe se miraron la una a la otra antes de asentir determinadamente.

— ¡Chris-Senpai, díganos como enamorar! —Exclamaron a coro.

Chris escupió todo el jugo que estaba bebiendo ante la completamente inesperada y vergonzosa petición comenzando a toser incontrolablemente con la cara completamente roja.

— ¡Waa! ¡Senpai no se nos muera! —Exclamó la rubia, reaccionando lo suficientemente rápido para saltar la mesa e ir hasta donde Chris y darle palmadas en la espalda.

Cuando Chris tuvo su tos bajo control, lo más notable en ella eran las lágrimas ante en violento ataque que acababa de tener sin dejar de ver al par indignada y avergonzada.

— ¡¿Qué clase de petición es esa?! —Demandó saber aún sin que el rubor la abandonara.

—Ahaha, Verá… —Kirika rio torpemente mirando a Shirabe en busca de ayuda.

—Creo que lo planteamos mal—Admitió la pelinegra con un sonrojo.

—Solo queríamos que nos diera un consejo para enamorar a dos personas—explicó Kirika un poco más clara regresando a su asiento.

Para ser honestos, Chris no estaba segura si la aclaración de Kirika fuera mejor que el primer mal planteamiento por lo que se obligó a calmarse para no sonrojarse tan fuerte como lo habia hecho anteriormente.

— ¿Y porque están pidiendo eso en primer lugar? —Pregunto Chris de manera más serena cruzándose de brazos ¿Por qué debían preguntarle a ella de todas las personas? Ambas kouhai se miraron una vez más antes de volver a asentir.

—Es por Maria y Tsubasa-san—Revelo Shirabe—Queremos que estén juntas

—Esperen, ¿Esas dos no están siempre juntas ya? —Chris no pudo evitar preguntarlo algo confundida.

—Si… pero no son novias—Dijo Kirika y Chris suspiró al momento en el que descruzaba los brazos.

—Miren, no es nuestro problema si son novias o no—Sermoneó Chris pero a Kirika y a Shirabe simplemente no les importó.

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Si no hacemos nada separarán a Tsubasa de Maria la cual se quedará sola y triste y adoptará cientos de gatos y cuando sea vieja le dirán "La abuela gata loca"!—Soltó Kirika en un segundo casi sin respirar agitando los brazos de manera dramática. Chris solo podía verla como si ella fuera la loca de los gatos y no Maria como Kirika había proclamado.

— ¿No creen que pueden estar siendo algo dramáticas? —Preguntó Chris, esas dos tendían a sobre-reaccionar a veces.

— ¡Pero esto es realmente importante! ¡Si no hacemos algo ahora después será demasiado tarde! —Argumentó Kirika todavía insistiendo acerca de lo que había dicho.

—Ya, ya. Es importante—Dio la razón de manera sencilla, no tenía ganas de comenzar un debate tan temprano en la mañana.

—Ya intentamos juntarlas pero resultó un completo desastre—Dijo Shirabe frotando sus manos en un gesto nervioso—Así que pensamos en pedirle ayuda.

—Pero yo no sé nada acerca de esas cosas—Alegó Chris desganada.

— ¡P-Pero usted es nuestra confiable Senpai! ¡Usted debería de ayudarnos!—Kirika puso a prueba los ojos de cachorrito apaleado que había planeado en caso de que hubiera una negativa y Shirabe hizo exactamente la misma cara mirando a Chris igual. La convicción de Chris acerca de no involucrarse en el asunto se derrumbó ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo. ¡Eso era seguro un complot! Hibiki de seguro que les había dicho que ella no podía resistirse a las caras de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia apaleado en pleno invierno.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Mou~ —Exclamó Chris rendida y con un toque de exasperación—Solo dejen de hacerme esas estúpidas caras.

Inmediatamente las caras de Kirika y Shirabe se iluminaron con la misma sonrisa mientras Chris se preguntaba que tanto se arrepentiría de esas palabras, ya no podía retractarse, había dado su palabra y ahora les ayudaría en todo en lo que pudiera. Chris nunca lo admitiría pero le gustaba que la consideraran una confiable senpai incluso para cosas estúpidas como juntar gente cual casamenteras.

— ¿Qué quieren que haga? —Pregunto Chris un poco dudosa.

—Pues… primero que nada, necesitamos consejo. No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de cómo juntar a Maria con Tsubasa-san.

— ¿Quieren juntar a Maria y a Tsubasa? —Pregunto una suave y aniñada voz detrás de ellas causando que las tres brincaran en sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Fue Chris la que más sorprendida estaba y que mejor manera de expresarlo que gritarlo, pero solo se trataba de Elfnein la cual les miraba tan sorprendida como ellas con un plato de cereal en sus manos el cual seguramente era su desayuno— ¡Por un demonio! ¡Me asustaste! —reclamó a lo que Elfnein tuvo la decencia de mirar a las otras dos chicas que yacían sentadas.

—Lo siento, Chris-san—Se disculpó Elfnein tomando asiento junto a Chris—No puede evitar escucharlas.

—A todo esto ¿De dónde saliste? Pensé que éramos las únicas aquí—Preguntó Chris, ella no había sentido la presencia del homúnculo.

—Llegué hace un minuto—Contestó Elfnein—Pero ustedes se veían muy ocupadas hablando.

— ¡Hey! ¡Elfnein puede ayudarnos también! Tú eres demasiado inteligente ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Kirika enérgicamente.

—Um… Supongo… (?)—Dijo Elfnein algo cohibida por el cumplido.

— ¿Algun consejo de cómo tener a Maria y a Tsubasa-san juntas? —Preguntó Shirabe sin rodeos.

— ¿Pero no están siempre juntas ya? —Pregunto Elfnein confundida sin saber que esa fue la misma reacción que Chris había tenido.

—Nos referimos a que estén juntas como amantes—Señaló Shirabe calmadamente.

— ¿Qué estén de manera romántica entonces?

—Sí, exacto—Shirabe asintió bastante complacida de que estuvieran en el mismo plan.

— ¡Incluso tenemos un nombre para nuestros planes de juntar a Maria y a Tsubasa-san! —Reveló Kirika levantándose— ¡La llamamos "Operation Love, Love Idol Connection" DESS! —Les mostró una "v" como símbolo de victoria mientras Shirabe aplaudía lentamente. Chris solo se dio un muy fuerte _facepalm_ mientras Elfnein aplaudía entusiasmada sin saber realmente que más hacer.

—Las dos son ahora parte de esta operación—Kirika asintió solemnemente ante las palabras de Shirabe.

—H-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo—Elfnein se veía algo nerviosa y notablemente más entusiasmada que Chris de estar dentro.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Operación Love, Love Idol Connection? Suena algo demasiado soso sacado de algun programa de busca-citas al estilo 12 corazones—Dijo Chris tratando de ocultar su vergüenza al ser cómplice en la operación de dicho nombre.

— ¡Pero es genial y fácil de comprender! ¿Verdad Shirabe? —Acotó Kirika mientras miraba a su pareja la cual asintió vigorosamente. Sabiendo que nunca podría ganarle a ese por la portadora del Ichival solo suspiró y les dejó ser.

—Necesitamos planes—Recordó Shirabe retomando la conversación original.

— ¿No está eso que ustedes llaman "Cita"?—Pregunto Elfnein recibiendo la mirada de las tres chicas—Lo leí en una de las revistas que Aoi-san me dio, y ahí decía que la cita es el primer paso en las relaciones amorosas.

— ¿Qué tipos de revistas lees? ¿Y porque ella te dio esa revista en primer lugar? —Murmuró Chris para sí recibiendo la mirada de Elfnein, la cual la había escuchado sin ningún problema.

—Ohh… ¿Por qué no lo pensamos antes? —Se preguntó simple ante la sugerencia que les acaban de hacer.

— ¿No es eso algo directo? —Pregunto Shirabe un poco preocupada.

—Bueno, intentamos ser sutiles y ya sabes que paso—Kirika rio débilmente mientras rascaba su mejilla.

—Ahí tienes un punto—concordó Shirabe recordando las horribles memorias acerca de las cartas el día anterior.

— ¿Cómo piensan que esas dos tengan una cita de todas maneras? No me digan que simplemente piensan ir y ordenarles que vayan a una en ese instante—Inquirió Chris.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso no es romántico para nada! —Kirika sonaba ligeramente ofendida ante lo que Chris había sugerido—Pero no estoy realmente segura de cómo hacerlo tampoco

— ¿Cuándo, dónde y cómo deberían quedar en una cita? —Pregunto Shirabe. Había un montón de cosas por planear si realmente querían que eso funcionara, aunque lo más importante ahí era hacer que terminaran en una cita. Chris tenía un punto, ¿Cómo pensaban convencer a Maria y a Tsubasa de ir a una cita?

— ¿Pero podrán estar en una cita? Ustedes están obligadas a seguir en el submarino, especialmente Maria-san y Tsubasa-san, no creo que puedan salir a una cita pronto—Recordó Elfnein preocupada.

Kirika se desmoronó en el acto sabiendo que las palabras de Elfnein eran ciertas, cuatro de las portadoras del Symphogear iban a la escuela por lo que Maria y Tsubasa se quedaban en estado de alerta en el submarino para que en el caso de algún ataque pudieran usar aunque fuera a dos portadoras.

— ¿Y porque no tienen la cita aquí? —Sugirió Shirabe despues de una pausa.

— ¿Huh? ¿Podemos hacer eso? —Pregunto Kirika realmente dudando que eso fuera posible.

—Por supuesto, si solo es comer—Sugirió Chris una vez que vio que la proposición de Shirabe era buena—Las parejas van a almorzar o a cenar en las citas ¿No es verdad?

— ¡Es una genio Chris-senpai! ¡Podemos darle una elegante y deliciosa cena aquí! —Exclamó Kirika golpeando sus manos contra la mesa de la emoción sin notar que otra gente ya había comenzado a desayunar.

—Cálmate—Chris hizo que Kirika se sentara inmediatamente con las mejillas rosadas.

—Una cena es buena idea, Maria de verdad ama la comida—Reveló Shirabe moderando un poco más su tono de voz.

—Espero que tampoco piensen hacerla tan tarde—Advirtió Chris a lo que las otras tres chicas se giraron a verla—Senpai no come después de las nueve de la noche.

—De verdad que cuida de su figura—Comentó Kirika impresionada.

— ¿Dónde deberíamos prepararles la cena? No creo que podamos aquí con todos los demás—Incluso Elfnein estaba metiéndose dentro del plan. La emocionaba en cierta manera participar con las demás, le daba una sensación de pertenencia y eso la hacía feliz.

—Podríamos pedirle al comandante que nos preste una habitación—Sugirió Shirabe mirando a Chris esperanzadamente, a veces, era increíble cómo la menor podía dar un mensaje rápido y efectivo sin tener que decir nada.

—Está bien, yo le preguntaré al viejo—Suspiró Chris sabiendo que no importara que se negara terminaría haciéndolo de todas formas.

— ¿Y qué hay de la comida? —Pregunto Kirika rápidamente—No podemos simplemente servirles comida de la cafetería.

—Cocinemos para ella entonces—Respondió Shirabe con resolución.

— ¿Nosotras? ¿Cocinar? ¿Están idiotas? —Protesto Chris inmediatamente, eso era algo que definitivamente no podría hacer. Incluso si ella había estado viviendo sola por un tiempo lo único que podía cocinar era un plato con agua y ramen instantáneo. Su apartamento estaba lleno de materiales de cocina pero ella no los había siquiera tocado ni movido de dónde estaban.

— ¡Shirabe sabe cocinar! —Defendió Kirika de inmediato— ¡Es su especialidad!

—Yo igualmente puedo cocinar—sonó la ligera voz de Elfnein.

— ¿Puedes? —Se sorprendió Chris mirando al homúnculo.

—Tengo el suficiente conocimiento gracias a las memorias de Carol.

— ¿La alquimia es igual que cocinar? — Preguntó Kirika.

—Solo un poco, ambas cosas tienen recetas—Respondió Elfnein con una pequeña sonrisa—Papá no sabía cocinar así que era Carol quien siempre lo hacía—La sonrisa de la alquimista se volvió triste y melancólica a lo que Kirika se arrepintió de haber preguntado tal cosa por lo que miró a Chris buscando ayuda.

—Entonces… Acerca de la comida…—Chris cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

—Podemos ir por los ingredientes cuando volvamos del colegio—Respondió Shirabe en un instante.

—Por supuesto, incluso podemos decorar la habitación para darle un aire más romántico—Agregó Kirika.

— ¿Y cómo haremos para que terminen en la cita? —Pregunto Chris de nuevo refiriéndose a Maria y Tsubasa.

— ¿Qué les parece si decimos que es una bienvenida por parte nuestra? Realmente no tuvimos tiempo antes de recibirlas adecuadamente de su regreso de Londres—Sugirió Kirika brillantemente.

— ¿Sabes? No es una mala idea—Chris sonaba algo sorprendida, esa era una buena excusa y podría funcionar.

—Entonces Shirabe-san y yo prepararemos la comida—Concluyó Elfnein emocionada.

— ¡Chris-senpai y yo ayudaremos también! —Ofreció Kirika sin oportunidad a negarse.

—Agh, bien—Chris estaba en desacuerdo pero acepto fácilmente.

—Será mejor que practiquemos primero, tendremos que hacer sus comidas favoritas—Dijo Shirabe a Elfnein la cual asintió comprendiendo. Era algo bueno que llevaran tanto tiempo conviviendo con ellas ya sabían cuáles eran las comidas favoritas de Maria y Tsubasa.

Sorpresivamente Maria era (probablemente) la persona que más comía después de Hibiki por lo que probablemente comería cualquier cosa mientras supiera bien. Según recordaban ella encontraba bastante buena la pasta italiana pero con Tsubasa se complicaba, podrían tratar con una comida parcialmente japonesa que no destruyera su figura. Por lo que habían podido observar le gustaba el curry.

—Sí, ¡Tenemos que asegurarnos que esta vez todo salga perfecto! —Aseguró Kirika moviendo repetidamente la cabeza dando énfasis a sus palabras.

Despues del anterior desliz necesitaban ser más cuidadosas con sus planes. No podían hacer fracasar la cita con mala comida y el par de jovenes no quería que sus planes volviesen a estallar frente a sus rostros por lo que ahora jugarían a lo seguro y no a lo veloz.

— ¡La Operación Love, Love Idol Connection inicia, Yey! —Exclamó Kirika contenta siendo la primera en levantarse de su lugar.

— ¡Yey! —Imitó Shirabe a su pareja pero con un poco más de calma en su voz y levantándose lentamente.

— ¡Yey…!—Elfnein se veía un poco más entusiasma y la sonrisa en su rostro por ayudar a Kirika y a Shirabe… e indirectamente igualmente a Maria y a Tsubasa.

—Yey… —Chris sonaba bastante antipática y lo demostraba al levantar lentamente su mano solamente imitando a las otras tres.

—Oh… Todos están aquí—La voz de Tsubasa lentamente se acercaba desde atrás del grupo por lo que inmediatamente las cuatro saltaron tratando de detener sus gritos. Esperando que ninguna de las Idol se diera por enterada se sentaron correctamente con fingida inocencia mientras pretendían estar completamente concentradas en sus desayunos.

—Buenos días a todos—Saludó Maria con una sonrisa de comercial la cual cargaba con la charola de su desayuno completamente llena de comida en la cual se incluía un jamón con un omelet de queso, trozos de pan con mermelada y una taza de café. Tsubasa a un lado de ella tenía una sopa y unos cuantos panes y mermelada.

—Buenos días—Devolvió Shirabe con el rostro pálido, después de todo estaba completamente nerviosa contrario a lo que demostraba esperando que no hubieran escuchado su conversación anterior. A su lado Kirika asintió vigorosamente mientras metía un Hot-Cake completo a la boca evitando decir una tontería mientras que Chris y Elfnein eran las únicas suertudas que podían hablar fácilmente y ocultar sus caras de pánico.

—Que inusual es tenerte despierta tan temprano, Yukine—acató Tsubasa mientras se sentaba frente a ella y Maria arremedó su acción sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, bueno, esas cosas pasan de vez en cuando—Respondió Chris camuflando su pánico con sus usuales tendencias Tsun-Tsun.

Afortunadamente para las cuatro, parecia que el par de ídolos no había escuchado nada de su conversación gracias a que no hicieron comentario alguno y se sentaron a comer.

—Oigan, ¿Dónde está la idiota? —Pregunto Chris una vez que notó que Hibiki no estaba ahí junto a Miku saltando por todos lados como hacían todos los domingos.

—Tachibana y Kohinata dijeron que vendrían a desayunar más tarde—Respondió Tsubasa mordiendo un pan con mermelada.

—Oh—No estaba del todo sorprendida, ellas bajarían cuando se les placiera, como siempre.

—Tsubasa, te manchaste con un poco de mermelada—Escuchó Chris a Maria decir, y se arrepintió de girarse a verla para encontrar que Maria ya había usado su propia servilleta para limpiarle la mermelada de la mejilla y Tsubasa en respuesta la había volteado a ver ligeramente sonrojada murmurando un muy leve "Gracias" a lo que Maria sonrió afectuosamente a la peli-azul.

Por una extraña razón viendo ese tan íntimo momento Chris se sonrojó mientras se mordía la lengua para evitar gritarles su clásico "¡Hagan eso en casa!"

— ¿Por qué necesitan juntarlas? —Se preguntó Chris una vez que terminó su último panqueque—Ellas ya actúan lo suficientemente empalagosas—Se quejó.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

— ¡Hibiki, deja eso! Hace cosquillas—Pidió Miku hecha un pequeño ovillo mientras Hibiki continuaba acariciando la desprotegida nuca de Miku con su nariz. Ambas se encontraban compartiendo la cama y Hibiki se encontraba abrazándola por detrás.

—Pero hueles tan bien—Rio Hibiki sin detener lo que estaba haciendo, Miku por su lado volvió a reír, no estaba tratando demasiado que digamos el soltarse—Eres tan cálida Miku…—Murmuró suavemente apretando un poco más el abrazo—Realmente amo abrazarte.

Miku se sonrojó ante la declaración— ¿Así que prefieres abrazarme que desayunar? —Bromeó recordando cómo unos minutos antes Tsubasa había tocado la puerta preguntándoles si irían a desayunar a lo que Hibiki declinó la oferta alegando que lo haría más tarde junto con Miku.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Proclamó Hibiki aún más cerca de la peli-verde con sus labios besando la mejilla de Miku. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto a su sensitiva nuca y se giró sin romper el abrazo para quedar cara a cara con la portadora del Gungnir.

Hibiki le brindó una sonrisa mientras tocaba su frente con la de Miku, y ambas con sus respiraciones calmadas permanecieron así unos cuantos minutos.

Hibiki lo sabía, eso era mucho mejor que el desayuno.


	4. Practicando para la cena

**Y aqui el capitulo 4, ven yo decía la verdad, aunque la verdad es que ya traduje todo el fic xD por eso los dejaré en suspenso muajajajaja soy malota**

 **Senki Zesshou Symphogear y sus personajes no me perteneces y la historia original pertenece a Xesphanite, yo solo la traduzco para ustedes.**

* * *

— ¡Chris-Senpai! —Llamó Kirika mientras ella y Shirabe corrían hacia las puertas del colegio una vez terminadas las clases. La mencionada se quedó justo donde estaba esperando a que esas dos arribaran.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Demandó saber una vez que tuvo a sus Kouhai enfrente.

—Kiri-chan era la encargada de la clase hoy—Explicó Shirabe rápidamente recuperando el aliento, después de todo habían corrido desde su salón de clases.

—Lo olvidé completamente, Shirabe tuvo que ayudarme para venir aquí los más rápido posible—Agregó Kirika igualmente explicando porque habían demorado un poco. Chris suspiró y comenzó a caminar.

—Adelante vámonos, solo tenemos una hora para comprar—Añadió mirando a las chicas que se habían quedado atrás las cuales trotaron para llegar a su nivel.

El día de hoy iban a comprar los ingredientes de la cena que estaban planeando para Maria y para Tsubasa, después comenzarían a practicar como harían la comida y servirían los platos y Chris les acompañaría para asegurarse de ue comprarían realmente los ingredientes de la comida.

— ¿Y qué van a cocinar? —Preguntó Chris mientras caminaba en dirección al supermercado.

—Decidimos que el platillo principal seria combinar el curry con la pasta—Respondió Shirabe, darles tal cosa seguro que les hacía la cita perfecta, aunque claro que Chris no estaba segura de que eso fuera a pasar y eso estaba más que plasmado en su cara.

— ¡Suena genial! —Defendió Kirika una vez que notó la reacción de Chris— ¡Y encontrar recetas de eso en internet es demasiado simple!

—Y seguro que lo hacemos tan delicioso que Maria y Tsubasa-san realmente lo amarán—Shirabe miraba a Chris casi con fuego en su mirada, ¡Esta vez no fallarían! —Incluso les haremos algo salado y un helado como postre.

— ¡Así que usted será nuestra juez Chris-Senpai! Así sabremos si a Tsubasa-san le va a gustar—Informó Kirika a Chris la cual gruño en protesta.

— ¿Por qué mejor no me matan? —Pidió y finalmente llegaron a su destino: La tienda que Kirika y Shirabe frecuentaban antes, cuando todavía permanecían con el FIS.

—Es la primera vez que venimos aquí sin buscar descuentos—Kirika sonaba realmente divertida cuando entró corriendo y jalando a Shirabe con ella.

— ¡Dejen de actuar cual niñas! —Gritó Chris una vez que entro corriendo detrás de ellas. Dentro Kirika se miraba un poco adolorida mientras que Shirabe quitaba uno de sus pies encima de ella, claramente dejando de pisarle para que se detuviera.

—Lo siento, me emocioné un poquito—Se disculpó Kirika mientras le sonreía a Chris una vez que estuvo a su lado, incluso ya había tomado de las canastas que ponen justo a un lado de la puerta.

—Concéntrense—Decía Chris como entrenador de básquet a sus jugadores—Y por favor no hagan algo estúpido como perderse—Les dijo duramente pero con un rubor en sus mejillas a lo que ambas, Kirika y Shirabe, dijeron "Aww" en su mente, Chris podía ser algo dura pero en ocasiones como esas se veía completamente adorable.

Las tres se movieron de manera algo torpe por el supermercado mientras sostenían sus manos mientras que Chris mataba con la mirada a cualquiera que se le ocurriera voltear a verla.

Terminaron de comprar relativamente rápido. Tomaron unas cuentas papas y zanahorias y los diferentes ingredientes que conformaban el curry además de las salsas y los espaguetis para la pasta. Y si iba a ser una cena elegante tendrían que asegurarse de utilizar la mejor calidad (y tambien la más cara) en lo que estaban comprando. Tambien compraron bolillos y lechuga fresca, junto al helado de chocolate de la mejor marca. Incluso debatieron si comprar champagne o vino pero debido a que Tsubasa tenía diecinueve era ilegal que tomara aunque igualmente era ilegal que ellas compraran licor por lo que terminaron comprando jugo de uva.

—No puedo creer que podamos permitirnos cosas como estas ahora—Comentó Shirabe una vez que tuvieron el recibo de pago en la caja registradora, aunque no debería de haber problema, cada mes ellas recibían una pensión mensual así como las demás usuarias de Symphogear.

—Sí, es increíble—Asintió Kirika entusiasmada, era demasiado diferente comparado con su vida en el FIS.

—Pues claro tonticas—Dijo Chris mientras ayudaba a pagar todas las cosas—Están con nosotras ahora—Su voz se suavizó ante esto último.

Con las bolsas en mano dejaron el supermercado de manera triunfante. De camino a S.O.N.G. pasaron por una calle llena de tiendas y restaurantes, Kirika se detuvo de pronto una vez que pasaron por un Maid-Café observando la vestimenta de las meseras.

— ¿Kiri-chan? —Llamó Shirabe con duda observado como a verde mirada de Kirika seguía a una de las Maid.

—Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto Chris mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la nuca.

— ¡Tengo una gran idea! —Y entonces Kirika se giró hacia ambas y el brillo en sus ojos solo podía significar algo malo, Chris estaba bastante segura de ello.

— ¿Y cuál es? —Preguntó débilmente.

— ¡Maids! —Exclamó Kirika apuntando a una de ellas.

— ¿Qué? —Volvió a preguntar Chris esperando haber escuchado mal.

— ¡Maids! —Insistió Kirika.

—Ya me perdí—Dijo Chris confundida—Trata de decirlo de una manera en la que tenga sentido.

—Que si vamos a darles una cena elegante a Maria y a Tsubasa-san ¡No pueden faltar maids sirviendo la comida!

—Dime que no hablas en serio—pidió desesperada mientras se giraba a ver a Shirabe en busca de apoyo el cual no le llegó, pues vio que tenía una mirada similar a la de la rubia—No me digas que estás de acuerdo con esta niña—Shirabe solo asintió en respuesta—Yo no creo que Maids sirvan a la gente en restaurantes elegantes—Dijo tratando de hacer desistir a Kirika y a Shirabe.

— ¡Pero lo hacen! Ya sabes, en mansiones y esas cosas. La gente rica contrata maids ¿No es verdad? —Dijo Kirika rápidamente completamente enfurruñada.

—Entonces dime de donde piensas sacar Maids—Chris puso su mano libre sobre su cintura ya que en la otra sostenía varios de los ingredientes para la cena

—Pues si Shirabe y Elfnein son nuestras Chef… ¡nosotras tenemos que ser las maids! —Respondió Kirika rápidamente.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —Chris inmediatamente explotó ¡Ella estaba en lo correcto, las ideas de Kirika eran malas! ¡Especialmente si tenían que ver con ella! — ¡No hay manera de que yo me vista como una estúpida maid!

—Vamos, Chris-senpai, si nos vestimos de maid seguro que Maria y Tsubasa-san lo aprecian—Insistió Kirika tratando de calmar a Chris y su repentino cambio de humor.

—Primero se congelará el infierno antes de que acepte hacer eso—Sostuvo Chris con vehemencia mientras les daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar al cuartel.

— ¡Espere senpai! —Llamó Shirabe mientras iba detrás de Chris con Kirika detrás de ella. Tenía que encontrar una manera de convencerla de seguir su brillante idea, además de que los trajes de maid eran muy lindos y ella siempre había querido probarse uno.

—Chris-senpai, de verdad que se vería bien vestida de Maid—Dijo Kirika detrás de ella.

— ¿Estás tratando de insultarme o algo? —Se giró para ver a Kirika.

— ¡Es la verdad! Eres demasiado linda y te verías muy bien en un traje de maid—Argumentó la de ojos verdes.

Chris se sonrojó—De-Deja eso ya—La voz de Chris tembló a lo que Shirabe inmediatamente que lo que fuera que Kirika estuviera haciendo hacía que Chris la albina comenzara a dudar.

—Estoy segura de que Chris-senpai se vería adorable. Yo igualmente quiero verla usando un vestuario de maid—Dijo Shirabe en voz baja y no estaba mintiendo, ella realmente tenía ganas de ver a Kirika y a Chris en trajes de maid y podía apostar a que ambas se verían adorables.

—Y estoy segura de que incluso Tsubasa-san estará feliz de verte tan linda—Agregó mirando a Shirabe la cual se había unido a su conspiración.

Chris la tenía difícil, no podría seguir soportando las palabras que le daban y cedería… de nuevo.

—Además de que prometió que nos ayudaría siendo nuestra confiable senpai y sin su ayuda Kiri-chan la tendrá difícil a la hora servir la cena, es algo torpe como puedes ver—Dijo Shirabe y Kirika estuvo a punto de protestar por lo último no era cierto aunque sabía que sí lo era.

Cuando finalmente usaron la carta del "senpai-confiable" Chris suspiró en señal de derrota— ¡Más les vale que no me vea estúpida! ¡Y nada de fotos ¿Entendieron?! —Exclamó una vez que se vio parte de eso también.

— ¡Okay! —Corearon inmediatamente aliviadas de que habían podido convencer a Chris de alguna manera.

Continuaron caminando mientras Chris murmuraba ciertas cosas acerca de sus "Estúpidas Kouhai" y los estúpidos trajes de maid mientras que detrás de ella Kirika y Shirabe chocaban cinco triunfantemente. ¡La misión había sido cumplida!

* * *

Cuando las tres llegaron a S.O.N.G. fueron directo a las cocinas donde Elfnein ya las estaba esperando. Pidieron que por favor les prestaran algunos utensilios y los cocineros fueron lo suficientemente generosos para cederles la cocina entera con las tablas de cortar y otros utensilios de cocina asi como dos ollas.

—Aquí chicas—Señaló Elfnein donde ya había varias cosas listas.

—Wow Elfnein, ya tenías todo listo—Dijo Kirika admirada al ser la primera en llegar seguido de Shirabe la cual había dejado sus mochilas en la entrada dejando los ingredientes sobre la pequeña mesa en la que reposaba una tabla de cortar. Chris dejó el helado en la nevera para después unírseles a Elfnein, la cual tenía una inmensa sonrisa. No le era fácil admitir lo emocionada que estaba de cocinar con Shirabe, es más, ella nunca se había emocionado por algo tan mundano como cocinar, posiblemente se debía a que ahora tenía amigas con quien hacerlo.

—Incluso conseguiste sombreros de Chef—Dijo Shirabe igualmente admirada mientras se lo ponía dejando sus coletas, misteriosamente, intactas. Kirika por su parte ya tenía el sombrero puesto de alguna manera sacando su distintivo mechon trasero a través del mismo, Chris por su lado miró el sombrero desaprobatoriamente pero igualmente lo puso en su cabeza. Elfnein por su lado había intentado ponérselo pero su esponjoso cabello se lo impidió

— ¿Cómo haremos esto? —Pregunto Chris después de lavarse las manos.

—Kiri-chan y yo trabajaremos en la salsa del curry, ustedes pueden trabajar en la pasta—Dividió Shirabe los trabajos haciendo que Chris por fin pudiera respirar con tranquilidad, le habían encargado algo relativamente fácil.

Con eso hecho ambos equipos comenzaron con sus labores. Elfnein leía cuidadosamente paso de la receta mientras lo estudiaba lo mayor posible, dado a que las habilidades de Chris en la cocina eran bastante limitadas decidió mejor esperar a que Elfnein terminara.

—…Okay. —Asintió Einhart para sí.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Chris con un poco de impaciencia en su voz.

—Primero ocupamos una cazuela y llenarla de agua—Dijo Elfnein decisivamente mientras ponía la tabla con la receta en la mesa tomando una de las ollas pero Chris se la quitó inmediatamente los problemas que tenía para llevarla con su pequeño tamaño—Gracias Chris-san— agradeció mientras Chris ponía dicha cazuela en la estufa.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Elfnein, Chris puso los espaguetis dentro mientras giraba un poco con el cucharón dado a que Elfnein no podía hacerlo por estar del mismo tamaño que la estufa.

Claro que el proceso no fue del todo simple gracias a la impaciencia y limitadas habilidades (léase como nulas) de Chris para la cocina y esto se notaba con sus comentarios como "¡¿Por qué debemos esperar a que hierva el agua?! ¡Igual se va a cocinar!" o "¿Por qué debemos volver a checarlo en unos minutos? ¿No podemos dejarlo por su cuenta?" Elfnein tuvo que detener a Chris muchas veces para evitar que arruinara la pasta, ya era más que obvio que la albina no estaba muy familiarizada con la cocina.

Mientras Chris esperaba a que la pasta se cociera se entretuvo mirando lo que el par de sus kouhai estaba haciendo sorprendiéndose de la seriedad que irradiaban Kirika y Shirabe en cada acción, incluso podía sentir la determinación y el esfuerzo que empeñaban en cada cuidadoso movimiento para preparar el curry con tanto fervor.

—Nunca me imaginé que las vería trabajar tan arduo en algo no envolviera peleas—Comentó Chris con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo a lo que Elfnein le miró habiendo escuchado sus palabras y sonriendo también.

—Es porque realmente se preocupan por Maria-san y Tsubasa-san—Comentó Elfnein—Esto significa mucho para ellas.

—Sí que se preocupan por ellas… de una extraña manera—Señaló, puesto lo que realmente les preocupaba es que Tsubasa y María estuvieran juntas, era tan alarmante como enternecedor—No tienes que forzarte a ayudarles si realmente no quieres hacerlo—Dijo mirando a Elfnein de vuelta. Estaba un poco preocupada de que Elfnein estuviera arrastrada a hacer esto, a ella no le importaba ayudarle a sus kouhai a juntar gente como parecía pero podría ser diferente para Elfnein.

—No se preocupe—Respondió Elfnein—Estoy feliz ayudándoles a ustedes, les conozco más y me hace feliz, nunca había experimentado cosas de este tipo—La sonrisa que le dio era completamente sincera.

—Ya veo—Respondió simple.

—tambien tengo curiosidad de cómo esto puede terminar. Nunca había ayudado a dos personas a enamorarse, parece interesante y romántico—Agregó Elfnein sin dejar de sonreír todavía.

—Yo no creo que esto sea del todo romántico—No pudo evitar decirlo a lo que la alquimista rio en respuesta.

En lo que el par de parejas continuaban en sus "labores", sorpresivamente nada explotó o salió terriblemente mal. Chris y Elfnein fueron las primeras en terminar la pasta por lo que se sentaron en un merecido descanso en la mesa, ambas se veían bastante satisfechas por el resultado, aun con los esfuerzos de Chris por cocerlo lo más rápido posible. Por el otro lado un delicioso aroma a curry venía desde la olla que Shirabe estaba usando, a su lado Kirika prácticamente estaba hechizada, casi babeando por dicho aroma.

—Huele bien—Comentó Chris olfateando el aroma que surgía de las olla.

— ¡Shirabe dio su mejor esfuerzo! —Exclamó Kirika a lo que Shirabe sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Estamos a punto de terminar—Dijo Shirabe con un pequeño plato el cual tenía el curry que serviría para probar, con un pequeño asentimiento apagaron la llama de la estufa.

— ¡Espere, Shirabe-san! —Dijo Elfnein de repente recordando algo que había querido enseñarles.

— ¿Qué pasa Elfnein? —Preguntó Shirabe a lo que Elfnein sacó una pequeña botella de cristal llena de un líquido transparente el cual ofreció a Kirika quien lo tomó para examinarlo.

— ¿Y esto qué es? —Preguntó Kirika curiosa.

—Es una poción para sabor que cree hace poco—Explicó.

— ¿Lo creaste? ¿Te refieres a alquimia? —pregunto Chris de manera dudosa a lo que Elfnein asintió.

—Garantiza que hará cualquier platillo más nutritivo y con mayor sabor, lo hice con diversos ingredientes—Explicó de manera entusiasta con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—Quería contribuir más con la cena así que hice esto.

—Ohh… Suena interesante—Comentó Kirika mientras abría la botella mientras la olía—Esto no huele a nada.

—Lo hice así para que de esa manera no opacara la comida original—Respondió propiamente parecía bastante orgullosa de su pequeña invención.

—De acuerdo, lo usaremos—Asintió Shirabe mientras tomaba la botella de las manos de Kirika.

La botella debe de ser suficiente para todo el curry que hicieron—Informó Elfnein recibiendo otro asentimiento de Shirabe para después vaciar todo el contenido en el curry y mezclarlo por un minuto e igual con la pasta la cual fue servida en dos platos y ahora ambos platillos tenían más color.

— ¡Lo hicimos! —Exclamó Kirika abrazando a Shirabe en un impulso de lo feliz qu estaba, era un gran logro y progreso después del desastre que fueron las cartas.

—Chris-senpai, usted lo probará primero—Shirabe sonrió con calma ofreciéndole uno de los platos.

—Se ve bastante bien—Dijo Chris mientras las miraba una vez más tomando el plato que le estaban ofreciendo. No podía comerlo así como así, por más insegura que estuviera tenía que mantener su reputación como su confiable senpai. Pudo sentir la intensidad de las miradas de la pareja cuando finalmente puso la cuchara en su boca.

Las otras tres chicas miraban a Chris expectante. Shirabe tenía los dedos cruzados mientras qu Kirika prácticamente se contenía por saltar de la emoción mientras miraba su senpai como un halcón la cual se veía algo confundida.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto Shirabe ansiosa mientras Chris comía varias cucharadas más de la pasta para estar realmente segura de lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Chris-senpai? —Pregunto Kirika curiosa de que no hubiera comentado todavía.

—No está mal…—Dijo despues de un momento con la cara de confusión en su rostro.

—Pero…—Kirika no sabía si la respuesta de Chris era buena o no.

—No tiene sabor alguno—Admitió después de una pausa.

— ¡¿Quééé?! —Corearon las tres en estado de shock a lo que Kirika tomó varias cucharadas dejando el plato a la mitad.

—Realmente no sabe a nada—Murmuró Kirika aun en shock a lo que Shirabe, al igual que la rubia, comía del platillo, probando que, efectivamente, no tenía sabor y no importaba cuantas veces lo probara, seguía permaneciendo igual, incluida la pasta.

—El sabor ha desaparecido por completo… No lo entiendo Si recién lo probé y sabía genial—Parecía que Shirabe se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, después de todo habían dado lo mejor de ellas.

—E-Es mi culpa…—Dijo Elfnein con la voz queda mientras probaba de nuevo del plato ganándose las miradas de las otras tres chicas—Creo que mi poción de sabor hizo lo contrario a lo que debería hacer—Admitió en lo que quedaron en un silencio que fue roto por agonizantes gritos de dolor.

—Agh… Mi estómago…—se quejó mientras se abrazaba el estómago, el cual habia comenzado a doler sin ninguna razón.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? —Gimió tratando de mantenerse estable pero cayó al suelo por el dolor en su estómago.

—D-Dess—Fue lo único que dijo Kirika mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, cayendo su sombrero de chef al suelo.

— ¡Shirabe-san! ¡Kirika-san! ¡Chris-san! —Gritó Elfnein entrando en pánico ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡Estaban bien hace un minuto y ahora estaban agonizando de dolor!

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ayuda por favor! —Gritó rápidamente tratando de conseguir ayuda a lo que los que antes estaban en la cocina entraron corriendo cargando a las tres adoloridas chicas a la enfermería mientras Elfnein las miraba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Mientras tanto…

Genjuuro se dirigía a las cocinas, estaba tan hambriento como un oso pero había estado tan ocupado que no había tenido tiempo ni de almorzar por lo que había tomado un tiempo antes de la cena, pues no había podido esperar. Una vez que entró encontró todo vació a lo que solo pudo fruncir el ceño esperando que el lugar y lo demás estuviera vacío gracias a que estuvieran preparando más comida. Genjuuro estaba a punto de dejar la cocina abatido de que no hubiera más comida hasta que…

—Huele a curry—Dijo olfateando el aroma y se dirigió a dónde provenía el aroma de su platillo favorito y su estómago hambriento le llevó a una de las estaciones de trabajo de los cocineros y sonrió sin poder evitarlo una vez que vio una caldera llena de curry junto a un platillo que tenía curry y pasta.

—Esto es algo nuevo…—Dijo intrigado por el experimento mientras tomaba el plato y lo probaba—El sabor es algo débil pero no está nada mal—comentó entre cucharadas.

Genjuuro eructó en satisfacción una vez que su hambre fue saciada con el platillo inusual y un vaso de agua. Un minuto después comenzó a sentirse extraño, todo su cansancio fue remplazado con energía, se sentía completamente vivo y su sangre guerrera le decía que se sentía preparado para una buena batalla.

— ¡No sé qué tenía ese curry pero me siento como un hombre nuevo! —Genjuuro rio chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano y en acción de gusto frotó su dedo índice contra su nariz, sintiendo que podría ser capaz de permanecer despierto toda la noche volvió sobre sus pasos y continuar trabajando.


	5. Mientras tanto en la enfermería

**Ahora respondiendo a TheInmortalPagan, veré si mi tiempo me permite traducir más pero yo ya he creado varios one-shot en este fandom, que también es de mis favoritos.**

 **Igualmente gracias a mi amiga Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi que me quiere aunque siempre la estoy traumando o torturando xD**

 **Y a mi senpai decirle que disfrute la lectura y explique por ahí en WA que no me morí, solo me cortaron el internet xDxD**

 **Senki Zesshou Symphogear y sus personajes no me perteneces y la historia original pertenece a Xesphanite, yo solo la traduzco para ustedes.**

* * *

— ¡De verdad lo siento! —Se disculpó Elfnein posiblemente por centésima ocasión a un lado de la cama designada para Chris con una cara de completa culpabilidad y remordimiento.

—Está bien. Deja de disculparte o te golpearé—Trató de regañar algo fastidiada de escuchar las disculpas de Elfnein una y otra vez. Chris se encontraba completamente atrapada en la cama de la enfermería y su diálogo fue cortado por la persona en la cama a lado de la suya.

—Solo dolió un poquito ¡Estamos bien ahora! —Exclamó Kirika tratando de animar a Elfnein incluso cuando ella igualmente estaba atrapada en la cama a un lado de Chris.

—Tampoco es como si lo hubieras hecho con mala intención—Shirabe estuvo de acuerdo con las otras dos en la cama que se encontraba en el lado derecho de Kirika.

Después de tomar de la poción de Elfnein las tres comenzaron con un fuerte dolor de estómago que las llevó inmediatamente a la enfermería, afortunadamente para ellas el dolor solo duró unos cuantos minutos y cuando el doctor las revisó el malestar ya había desaparecido, pero aun así Elfnein y el doctor insistieron que se quedaran en la enfermería por lo menos esa noche por si tenían complicaciones por lo que serían monitoreadas veinticuatro horas, solo por si acaso.

—Confiaba tanto en usar esa poción, no debimos haberlo usado—Dijo Elfnein algo triste, completamente mortificada y sintiéndose culpable por el dolor que le causó a las otras tres—Arruiné sus planes—Se giró hacia Kirika completamente culpable.

Kirika la miró recordando acerca de los grandes planes para la cena para Maria y Tsubasa. Ah… La situación realmente apestaba, habían gastado bastante tiempo en eso y no se les permitía salir de la enfermería todavía.

—Yo realmente agradezco eso—Murmuró Chris al ser salvada de manera inesperada de vestirse como maid ahora que estaba atrapada en la enfermería.

— ¿Estaremos maldecidas? Creo que estamos maldecidas—Gimió Kirika de manera dramática mientras dirigía sus manos a su cabeza.

—Nuestro plan ni siquiera había comenzado y ya estamos en la enfermería—Se lamentó Shirabe, otro día de duro trabajo desperdiciado. ¡Su plan era muy bueno en esta ocasión! Ahora no serían capaces de hacer algo por lo menos en dos días.

—Lo siento—Murmuró Elfnein la cual se veía al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Nosotras no te culpamos Elfnein! —Dijo Kirika rápidamente cuando vio a Elfnein al borde de las lágrimas. Ella realmente no la culpaba, no cuando había tratado de hacer de la cena y esa era la razon de que se creara la poción en primer lugar. Nadie esperaba que fuera a fallar de esa manera—Lo que paso fue solo un accidente—Y no estaba mintiendo y eso se veía en su rostro por lo que Elfnein se permitió relajarse un poco.

— ¿Y qué piensan hacer ustedes dos ahora? Con nosotras tres aquí hasta mañana su preciosa cena no va a suceder por lo menos durante un par de días—Les recordó Chris con un poco de consternación en su rostro y ni Shirabe o Kirika pudieron responderle gracias a la interrupción causada por el deslizar de la puerta.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Pero qué les pasó chicas?! —Entró Hibiki inmediatamente y se miraba ligeramente preocupada por ellas. Detrás venía Miku la cual venía considerablemente más calmada que la otra chica pero igual con una cara de profunda consternación—Chris-chan, ¿Estás bien? —Sin perder tiempo Hibiki se dirigió a lado de Chris— ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, Kirika-chan, Shirabe-chan? ¿Se siguen sintiendo mal? —Hibiki parecía a punto de llorar mirando a las otras chicas.

—Estoy bien, idiota—Dijo Chris de mala manera sonrojada ante el abrazo tan repentino que le fue dado tratando de empujar a Hibiki lo más lejos de ella, pero esta estaba tan empecinada que se negaba a dejarla ir—Solo comí algo que me cayó mal, eso es todo.

— ¡¿Comida envenenada?! —Gritó Hibiki de manera dramática apretando su agarre en Chris— ¿No se estarán muriendo? ¡¿Es cosa de la comida de la favorita?! ¡¿Será que no debemos comer ahí nunca más?!

—Hibiki… Si la comida de la cafetería estuviera mal nosotras también estaríamos en la enfermería—Señaló Miku ante el pánico de Hibiki—Además, no dejas que Chris respire.

—…Oh…—Hibiki se calmó mientras se reía nerviosamente rascándose la nuca finalmente dejando a Chris.

—Mou~ Cálmate de una vez que te vez como una idiota, bueno, más de lo usual—Chris rodó los ojos cuando finalmente Hibiki le soltó, ¡Esa niña sí que tendía a exagerar!

—Estamos bien Hibiki-san. No estamos lastimadas o algo así—Aseguró Shirabe logrando que Hibiki por fin se calmara.

— ¿Entonces qué les pasó? —Preguntó Miku

—Tratábamos de cocinar—Reveló Kirika con una torpe sonrisa—Y no nos fue muy bien—Eso solo era una parte de porque se encontraban en la enfermería, aunque de verdad tenían suerte de que ese horrible dolor de estómago desapareciera de repente.

—Es mi culpa—Admitió Elfnein escondiendo la mirada.

—Pero fue un accidente, Elfnein no hizo nada malo—Agregó Shirabe inmediatamente, pues no quería que Elfnein siguiera culpándose.

— ¿Un accidente? —Repitió Miku con algo de duda mirando a Hibiki la cual se había preocupado un poco a lo que Elfnein les explicó brevemente lo que había pasado.

—…Y la poción no funcionó como se esperaba e hizo que se les revolviera el estómago a las tres—Finalizó Elfnein de manera triste.

— ¿Pero ya están bien? —Preguntó Miku en confirmación, era un poco alarmante que de pronto las tres fueran confinadas en la enfermería. Chris, Kirika y Shirabe asintieron en respuesta, incluso Kirika asintió dos veces con una sonrisa que confirmaba que estaban diciendo la verdad.

—Bueno ¡Eso es genial! —Sonrió con alivió ante la confirmación— ¿Pero por qué estaban cocinando en primer lugar?

—Eso e-

Shirabe fue rudamente interrumpida cuando la puerta se deslizó una vez más revelando una Maria bastante histérica. Se veía que había corrido ahí tan rápido como había podido. Unos pasos más atrás entraba una bastante calmada, pero igualmente preocupada, Tsubasa.

— ¡Kirika, Shirabe! ¡¿Están bien?! —Preguntó Marie completamente preocupada dirigiéndose a lado de Shirabe abrazándola al instante.

—Estamos bien—Aseguro Shirabe a la mujer un poco avergonzada con el rubor en su rostro ante el cariño excesivo que le brindaba Maria—Ya no nos duele nada.

— ¿Están seguras? ¿No hay dolor, náuseas o vómito? —Preguntó tan rápido como se separó de la menor examinando la cara de Shirabe buscando signos de que le estuviera mintiendo.

—Nada de eso—Murmuró Shirabe pacientemente dejando a Maria hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, ésta se giró con Kirika dándole un fuerte abrazo e igualmente examinando su cara como había hecho con la pelinegra.

— ¡Maria, de verdad estamos bien! —Insistió Kirika, sonrojándose un poco avergonzada de lo sobreprotectora que Maria estaba siendo con ellas.

—Bueno, fuera de que ustedes se ven un poco pálidas, se ven muy buen—Maria mordió su labio viéndose un poco dudosa, parecía que se habia calmado y estaba aliviada de que ninguna de las dos estuviera adolorida.

— ¡Puedes revisar a Chris-san tambien, Maria-san! Se pondrá bastante celosa si no le pones atención también—Dijo Hibiki tratando de molestarla a lo que Tsubasa se permitió una pequeña risa.

—Tú… i-idiota—Escupió con enojo mientras era abrazada por Maria la cual en respuesta de las palabras de Hibiki se había ido hacia ella para igualmente examinarla según su criterio— ¡E-Estoy bien! —El rostro de Chris estaba tan rojo como la armadura del Ichaival tratando de alejar a Maria de ella ¡pero era más persistente que Hibiki! — ¡Senpai! —Chris se giró hacia Tsubasa en busca de ayuda.

—Déjala ser por un momento, Yukine—Encaró Tsubasa que igualmente estaba preocupada, por lo que dejó a Maria hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Chris solo gimió derrotada por las dos chicas más grandes del grupo sintiéndose regañada mientras esperaba a que Maria terminara de "revisarla".

—Puedo respirar más tranquila sabiendo que ustedes tres están mejor—Suspiró Maria alejándose de Chris una vez que confirmó que estaba bien—Pero… ¿Tal vez podrían necesitar transferirse a un hospital para que las chequen nuevamente? —Sugirió comenzando a sonar paranoica de nuevo.

—Maria, no debes tomártelo demasiado en serio—La luz de la salvación vino de Tsubasa la cual sonrió un poco mientras gentilmente separaba a Maria de las otras tres—Ellas ya han dicho que están bien.

—Por dios… Que madre tan preocupona—Se quejó Chris cruzándose de brazos.

—Pensé lo peor cuando escuché que ustedes tres fueron repentinamente enviadas a la enfermería—Reclamó Maria algo consternada cruzándose de brazos tambien—No podía ayudarlas y eso me preocupaba mucho.

—Estás exagerando, fue solo un dolor de estómago—Dijo Chris un poco más amable ante la consternación de Maria, sintiéndose un poco bien de que Maria se preocupara por ellas.

—Necesitaran ser cuidadas por un día—Dijo Elfnein mientras se acercaba a Maria—Solo para asegurarse que mi poción para el sabor que ingirieron no tenga efectos secundarios.

— ¿Poción para el sabor? —Repitió Tsubasa cuestionándole a Elfnein con la mirada el qué era eso junto con Maria.

Kirika y Shirabe entraron en pánico mientras movían sus cabezas frenéticamente entre medio de Maria y Tsubasa esperando que Elfnein fuera capaz de verlas mientras Hibiki y Miku se preguntaban el porqué de esas reacciones.

—Uhm… Nosotras habíamos tratado de cocinar para probar que funcionara esa poción—Por suerte Elfnein había comprendido el mensaje implícito de Kirika y Shirabe por lo que omitió unos cuantos detalles como él porqué estaban cocinando en primer lugar—Pero fue un fracaso que causa retortijones en estómago despues de ingerirlo—Unos cuantos suspiros de alivio se escucharon por parte de Kirika y Shirabe ante la versión de Elfnein acerca de los sucesos—De verdad lo siento—Se disculpó con Maria.

—Está bien, seguro que no lo hiciste con mala intención—Dijo en respuesta dándole unas cuantas palmadas de apoyo en la cabeza.

—Como dijiste, con que reposen estarán bien—Tsubasa igualmente sonrió— ¿Ya escuchaste Yukine? Tendrás que estarte quieta por un tiempo—se giró hacia Chris. Ella sabía que Chris no podía mantenerse quieta mucho tiempo por lo que se acercó y le dio un ligero golpe en la frente.

—No soy una niña, senpai—Refunfuñó viéndose ligeramente indignada por la insinuación de Tsubasa, ni que fuera como Hibiki—Ya lo sé—Se giró molesta a lo que Tsubasa sonrió un poco.

— ¿Ustedes tres han comido bien? Aguarden, ¿Siquiera han comido? —Preguntó Maria realmente viéndose como una madre sobre-actuada y sobre-protectora, parecía que no se daría por vencida acerca de mimar a las tres chicas en la cama.

—Sería mejor para ellas si beben demasiados líquidos, una sopa sería lo ideal—Respondió Elfnein viéndose demasiado profesional.

—Muy bien, aguarden aquí les haré una sopa a ustedes tres—Maria asintió ante las palabras de Elfnein tomando del brazo de Tsubasa sin previo aviso arrastrándola con facilidad a la puerta

— ¡Pero Maria, yo no sé cocinar! —Protestó Tsubasa con las mejillas rojas ante el movimiento tan repentino de la inglesa.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero me ayudarás a acarrear al menos—Insistió Maria sin darle la oportunidad a Tsubasa de escapar una vez que la puerta se cerró frente a ella.

—Whew ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Pero logramos librarla por poco—Suspiró Kirika completamente aliviada— ¡Buen trabajo Elfnein! —Le palmeo una vez más pero esta no parecía estar muy familiarizada con el gesto por lo que miró a Kirika algo confundida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se refieren con "librarla por poco"? —Preguntó Miku bastante intrigada.

—No queríamos que se enteraran de la razón por la que estábamos cocinando—Explicó Shirabe.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó Hibiki curiosa.

—Fufufu…—Kirika rio malévolamente antes de darle a Hibiki y a Miku la señal de la "V" de victoria incluso estando confinada en una cama— ¡Se debe a la Operación "Love, Love Idol Connection" DESS! —Seguido de esto Shirabe aplaudió calmadamente, como solo ella sabe hacerlo, Elfnein también aplaudió junto a Hibiki la cual tenía una cara de absoluta fascinación en su cara mientras aplaudía entusiasmadamente. Miku solo miraba atentamente las acciones de las chicas mientras Chris se daba otro increíblemente fuerte _facepalm._

— ¡Oooohhh! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Hibiki con un brillo inusual en los ojos.

—Es un plan para que Maria y Tsubasa-san estén juntas—Respondió Kirika bastante orgullosa con la mirada fija en ella.

— ¿Huh? ¿Pero ellas dos que no están siempre juntas ya? —Preguntó Hibiki confundida. Se estaba volviendo extraño que ella junto a Chris y Elfnein hubieran preguntado lo mismo con la misma cara de confusión en su rostro.

—Pero no así Hibiki-san, nos referimos a que estén juntas como amantes—Explicó Shirabe pacientemente ese punto ya por tercera ocasión.

— ¿Huh? ¿Pero qué no están ya…?—Esta vez fue Miku la que se vio confundida y todas le miraron curiosas ante lo que estaba sugiriendo. Miku al ver sus caras solo suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza—No me hagan caso.

— ¡Eso suena genial! ¿Me puedo unir? —Se ofreció Hibiki inmediatamente completamente entusiasmada.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Asintió Kirika, sorprendida y feliz de que Hibiki se uniera a su causa.

— ¡Genial! Ustedes saben lo tiernas que se ven Maria-san y Tsubasa-san cuando están juntas. De hecho Tsubasa-san sonríe más a menudo ahora. Me hace muy feliz que encontrara a alguien como Maria-san—Habló Hibiki bastante entusiasmada, ella la adoraba como verdadera fan de Zwei Wing después de haber sido salvada por Kanade— ¿Y han visto como cantan juntas? Nunca había visto que Tsubasa-san tuviera tanta química con alguien exceptuando a Kanade-san—Continuó Hibiki con gran ilusión en su rostro mientras hablaba.

—Camarada—Shirabe se permitió sonreír al ver a Hibiki tan entusiasta.

—Hibiki-san es una verdadera camarada nuestra—Dijo Kirika a punto de llorar por la felicidad.

—Y Miku está de acuerdo conmigo ¿Verdad Miku? Tú tambien te nos unes ¿verdad? —A Hibiki casi le salían orejas y cola de perro mientras miraba a su mejor amiga.

—Supongo…—Cedió Miku como era de esperar, nunca podía resistirse a los pedidos de Hibiki.

— ¡Yey! ¡Ahora somos seis de nosotras! —Exclamó Kirika visiblemente más feliz que hace unos minutos por el hecho de que su legión aumentara.

— ¿Y que han intentado para juntarlas? —Preguntó Hibiki rápidamente— ¿Ya las hicieron tener una cita?

—Bueno… Lo intentamos—Shirabe suspiró recordando el asunto de las cartas otra vez y su fallo con la cena—Se supone que haríamos una cena romántica pero nos encontramos aquí…

— ¡Ah! ¿Entonces el curry y la pasta que estaban en la cocina eran para su cena? —Preguntó Miku.

—Si—Asintió Shirabe.

— ¡Iba tan bien! ¡Incluso Chris-senpai y yo seríamos Maids que les servirían la comida!

—Espera, espera, espera. Chris-chan iba a ser una ¡¿MAID?! —Preguntó Hibiki prácticamente gritando la última palabra.

— ¡I-Idiota! ¡¿Por qué tenías que decirle eso?! —Chris se miraba visiblemente furiosa y punto de saltar de su cama a estrangular a Kirika, pero igual no podría hacerlo por Elfnein que fue un poco más rápida y empujó a Chris por el pecho.

— ¡No Chris-san! ¡No tiene permitido levantarse de la cama! —Regañó Elfnein y Chris no tuvo otra que virar la cabeza molesta por haber sido sometida por la pequeña, aunque bien habría podido desobedecerla pero el shock de que alguien tan pequeño tuviera tanta fuerza le quitó parte del enojo.

—Hibiki—Llamó Miku tocando el hombro de la mencionada en advertencia—No molestes a Chris cuando está enferma.

— ¡Estaba sorprendida! No la estaba molestando—Respondió en defensa.

—D-De cualquier manera estamos aquí atrapadas por lo que nuestros planes se arruinaron—Kirika se apresuró a cambiar el tema de conversación para sepultar lo de las maids antes de que Chris se enojara de nuevo. ¡Chris daba realmente miedo cuando estaba enojada!

— ¡Eso es muy malo! Tsubasa-san tiene que ser feliz. Me recuerda a cuando Miku y yo tuvimos una cita con ella ¡fue tan divertido! Fuimos a las películas, compramos varias ropas y fuimos a los videojuegos y al final ¡fuimos de karaoke! —Hablaba Hibiki recordando la vieja anécdota notando el creciente mutismo que se creaba— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Hibiki confundida ante el silencio.

— ¿E-Es esto a lo que llaman triángulo amoroso? —Preguntó Elfnein con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Pensé que eras nuestra camarada Hibiki-san—Shirabe parecía decepcionada.

— ¡Esto es traición! ¡Traición! —Exclamó Kirika dramáticamente mientras apretaba su pecho en señal de dolor.

— ¡No! ¡No es así! —Reaccionó Miku rápidamente mirándose un poco ofendida por las acusaciones— ¡Era una cita entre amigas! —Insistió Miku con un pequeño rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¡L-Lo sabía! —casi gritó Chris cruzándose de brazos sonrojada habiendo tenido el mismo pensamiento que las otras tres chicas.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Ehh?! Solo salimos porque Tsubasa-san había sido dada de alta después de las lesiones que la mantuvieron en el hospital tanto tiempo y queríamos hacer algo lindo por ella, ya saben, para que sintiera mejor—Explicó Hibiki más detalladamente tocando momentos no tan bellos del pasado sin querer.

—Hey, hey—Dijo Chris incómoda recordando aquel tiempo, inmediatamente reconociendo de que heridas hablaba Hibiki—Ya lo entendimos, no tienen que dar tantas explicaciones.

—Oh, ¿entonces ustedes dos no la estaban cortejando? —Pregunto Kirika ante el inusual momento, intuyendo que era mejor no indagar más en las heridas de Tsubasa. Probablemente le preguntarían a Maria si sabía acerca de eso.

—Por supuesto que no—Respondió Miku inmediatamente mientras Hibiki rio cuando comprendió que sus palabras habían sido tomadas en otro contexto muy diferente.

—Sí pero igual, a Tsubasa-san le gustan las películas, las compras, los videojuegos y el karaoke—Informó Hibiki—Sería bueno si logra hacer todas esas cosas con Maria-san.

—Me sorprende que Tsubasa-san sea la típica adolescente—Comentó Shirabe—Me la imaginaba un poco más… tradicional—Con la gente que conocían Tsubasa parecía la más "japonesa" y esperaban que a ella le gustaran cosas como el teatro Kabuki, los conciertos de enka y otras cosas por el estilo.

—Ahaha… Pues… A Tsubasa-san no le sobra mucho el tiempo así que con que tenga diversión basta para que este feliz—Rio Hibiki.

—Creo que es lo mismo con Maria, no tuvimos muchas oportunidades de salir a divertirnos tampoco—Dijo Kirika con suavidad ante lo que implicaban las palabras de Hibiki.

—Bueno, tal vez podemos hacer que salgan después de todo—Dijo Chris en una manera de evitar que la conversación se hiciera pesada.

—Si ¡Chris-chan está en lo correcto! Podemos hacer que salgan a ver una película romántica, serán dos horas, seguro que el comandante lo permite—Apoyó Hibiki una vez que comprendió lo que Chris estaba tratando de hacer ¡Todo quedaba en el pasado! ¡Ahora necesitaban que Maria y Tsubasa disfrutaran de una cita! ¡Y hablando de citas la vencedoras sin duda eran las películas románticas.

— ¡Y después de eso puede tener una cena aquí! —Exclamó Kirika una vez que captó el nuevo plan de acción.

—Pero que esta vez los cocineros se encarguen de la comida—Dijo Shirabe, no quería terminar en una situación similar de nuevo, además de que seguía ligeramente deprimida acerca de que todo su trabajo como cocinera fue tirado a la borda.

— ¡Nosotras solo nos encargaremos de la atmósfera—Estuvo de acuerdo Kirika mientras asentía con determinación. Con la triste suerte que se habían cargado tratando de cocinar ella era mejor pedir ayuda a los expertos— ¡Y con Chris-senpai y yo como maids será el momento más romántico de sus vidas!

—Sigo sin saber cómo el vestirnos como maids hará el ambiente más romántico—Se quejó Chris

— ¡Y para asegurarnos de que la cita vaya bien iremos con ellas! —Anuncio Hibiki con toda la normalidad del mundo.

— ¡Solo van a ver una película! ¿Cómo pintamos nosotras ahí? —Pregunto Chris exasperada mirando a las demás en busca de alguna clase de apoyo. Aunque realmente no esperó nada cuando notó que Kirika y Shirabe se veían bastante interesadas en lo que Hibiki había sugerido pero gracias al cielo Miku y Elfnein no se veían muy de acuerdo.

— ¡Ellas no tienen que saber que estamos ahí! Podemos simplemente verlas desde la distancia sin que se den cuenta —Insistió en un intento de persuadir.

—Hibiki, eso a lo que se les llama espiar—Recordó Miku con un tinte de desaprobación en su voz.

— ¿Pero no es esa la mejor manera de saber cómo está saliendo la cita? —preguntó Hibiki inocente.

—Es cierto, Hibiki-san. Esa suena como una gran idea—Shirabe estuvo de acuerdo en un asentimiento, solo observándolas podían asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Shirabe no lo llamaría espiar dado que ellas solo querían asegurarse de que su plan surgiera efecto.

— ¿No se supone que las citas son privadas? —Acotó Elfnein con una seña de confusión en su rostro ¿Qué no estaba mal espiar en la privacidad de los demás?

—Hmm… Shirabe y Hibiki-san tienen un punto, tenemos que ser capaces de ver si algo sale mal o sale bien ¡En el momento! —Realmente no tomo nada que Kirika estuviera de acuerdo con Shirabe y Hibiki, después de todo ella realmente quería saber qué pasaría si Maria y Tsubasa tuvieran una cita romántica ¡Ella tenía que verlo definitivamente!

— ¿Tengo que recordarles que espiar a la gente está mal? ¿No les da vergüenza? —Pregunto Chris exasperadamente pero las tres pasaron totalmente de ella por lo que gimió de mala gana lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza. ¡Esas tres le estaban dando un gratuito dolor de cabeza!

— ¡Okay, entonces votemos! Levanten la mano quienes quieran espia-, digo, salvaguardar a Maria y a Tsubasa-san—Kirika tomo el cargo de la votación levantando (por supuesto) ambas manos rápidamente mientras que Shirabe y Hibiki levantaron las suyas como correspondían.

—Bueno, parece que estamos empatadas—Apuntó Chris obviamente ignorando la segunda mano que Kirika tenía alzada y haciendo notar que ni ella, Miku y Elfnein habían levantado las suyas.

—Oww, vamos Miku ¡Será divertido! —Trato Hibiki de convencerla—Tú también quieres ver su cita ¿verdad?

—Ellas se enojaran si nos descubren—Apuntó Miku. Era verdad que tenía curiosidad de cómo marcharía todo pero era demasiado rudo espiar en la privacidad de las demás y de verdad no quería saber que podía pasar si la descubrían indagando en la privacidad de las ídolos como reporteros de espectáculos.

— ¡Pero ellas no sabrán que estamos ahí! —Kirika parecía bastante determinada mientras sacaba sus gafas de súper espía. Shirabe por su lado ya tenía los suyos puestas cuando todas la giraron a ver.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —Preguntó Chris viendo unas gafas normales.

— ¡Son nuestras gafas de bella súper espía! Cuando las usamos nadie nos nota ¡Y nadie puede detenernos! —Respondió Kirika confidentemente.

—Fue así como nos infiltramos en su colegio antes—Dijo Shirabe con toda seriedad.

— ¡Y les diré algo, tenemos unas para cada una! —Respondió Kirika mientras sacaba una caja de quien sabe dónde con cuatro gafas de súper espía de diferentes colores: amarillo, naranja, rojo y violeta.

—Whoa, ustedes sí que están preparadas—Hibiki parecía ligeramente sorprendida mientras sacaba el par de gafas naranjas poniéndoselas para despues tomar las violeta y dárselas a Miku—Realmente van bien contigo.

—Ah… Gracias… Las tuyas también te quedan bien—Miku se sonrojó ante el cumplido mientras sonreía tímidamente.

— ¿Están bromeando? ¡No es como si estas cosas realmente hicieran algo! —Chris se cruzó de brazos.

—Sorprendente… jamás me imaginé que unas gafas podían tener un uso como ese—Elfnein se veía bastante fascinada cando tomó las gafas amarillas y se las ponía girándose hacia Chris con una sonrisa en el rostro—Chris-san ¿Cómo me veo?

—Eh… te vez linda e inteligente—Respondió ante la innata ternura y adorabilidad que irradiaba Elfnein.

— ¡Deberías tratar de probarlas tambien! ¡Se verán muy bien en ti! —Elfnein tomó el par de gafas rojas y se las ofrecía a Chris con una honesta sonrisa y ésta, dudosamente se las ponía.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto impaciente y tanto Miku como Hibiki se apretaron fuertemente el estómago para no reírse del rubor y la impaciencia de Chris.

— ¡Realmente te van bien! —Exclamó Elfnein honesta mientras que Kirika, Shirabe, Hibiki y Miku asentían vigorosamente en acuerdo.

—P-Pues entonces supongo que no son tan malas después de todo—Chris cambió su tono de voz rápidamente, era realmente tierno (y divertido) ver los cambios de humor tan drásticos de Chris.

—Entonces si usamos esto podemos espiar a Maria-san y Tsubasa-san ¿verdad? ¡Entonces también voto porque lo hagamos! —Elfnein se veía realmente emocionada ahora que tenía sus gafas de súper espía puestas.

— ¡¿Quééé?! —Parecía que Chris recordaba acerca de que habían discutido ¡Era un complot! Con esas malditas gafas las habían distraído de su debate anterior.

— ¡Y con el voto de Elfnein somos cuatros contra dos! ¡Nosotras ganamos! —Exclamó Kirika triunfantemente.

—Agh, hagan lo que quieran pero no digan luego que no se los advertimos—Chris levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición ¡Se la habían jugado bien! Chris fue atrapada con la guardia abaja y ahora de nuevo terminaba siendo arrastrada a otro problema más.

— ¿Podrán salir todas al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué no se supone que están en estado de alerta? —Pregunto Miku actuando como la voz de la razón.

—Solo nos iremos, a lo mucho por tres horas, pero de que vamos, vamos, así Chris-chan y yo tengamos que ir a rogar por ello—Hibiki se veía demasiado determinada en lo que decía mientras Chris suspiraba de nuevo en señal de sufrimiento al escuchar su nombre en dicha oración.

— ¡Hemos estado atrapadas aquí por semanas! Nos deben aunque sea un descanso—Apuntó Kirika una vez que entendió todo el tiempo que llevaban en el submarino, y era en cierto modo aburrido estar ahí todo el tiempo.

—Bien, de acuerdo—Miku finalmente le concedió a Hibiki su capricho a lo que ésta le abrazo visiblemente contenta.

Con eso dicho todas acordaron que la cita sería el sábado teniendo los días restantes de la semana para prepararse, ese día no tenían colegio por lo que podían espiarlas sin problema.

— ¡Una vez más! ¡La operación Love, Love Idol Connection comienza! ¡Yeahhh! —Saltó Kirika primero que las demás, visiblemente emocionada.

— ¡Yeah! —Hibiki fue la que más alto exclamó, al borde de rosar el grito.

—Yeah—Shirabe, Elfnein y Miku no eran tan entusiastas pero igualmente alzaron levemente la voz en muestra de solidaridad.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —Se lamentó Chris ganándose las miradas de Kirika y Hibiki.

Cuando se escuchó como la puerta se deslizaba todas reaccionaron rápidamente escondiendo sus respectivas gafas de espía. Maria y Tsubasa entraron con tres charolas.

—Lamentamos la espera—Sonrió Maria la cual traía dos platos de sopa y una charola debajo de la otra.

—También trajimos algo para ti, Elfnein—Dijo Tsubasa la cual tenía en su charola un plato de sopa y un sándwich el cual le dio al homúnculo.

—Gracias Tsubasa-san—Agradeció aceptando el sándwich.

— ¿Alguna de las dos necesita ayuda? Puedo alimentarlas si quieren—Dijo Maria tomando de la charola que estaba debajo de la que sostenía para darle una Shirabe y a Kirika con su respectivo plato de sopa.

— ¡Podemos comer por nuestra cuenta Maria! —Insistió Kirika con un sonrojo ¡Maria se olvidaba de que ya no era una niña!

—Tú tambien Yukine. Si necesitas ayuda solo pídela—Dijo Tsubasa seriamente igualmente sobre-protegiendo a Chris tomando la cuchara con la que iba a comer.

— ¡No me volví un inválido! ¡Dejen preocuparse tanto! —Reclamó Chris pero igualmente su cara se volvió roja una vez que le quitó la cuchara a Tsubasa y se la metía de una a la boca— ¡Oww! —Se quejó cuando sintió que la sopa estaba demasiado caliente y le había quemado la lengua.

—Por lo menos sóplale primero—Regaño Tsubasa con un poco de burla. Ante los ojos casi llorosos de la albina Tsubasa le ofreció un vaso de agua fría.

—Gracias—Murmuró en agradecimiento.

— ¡Ah Shirabe! ¡Ten cuidado! —Reprimió Maria cuando vio que Shirabe había movido un poco el plato derramando el contenido.

—L-Lo siento—Murmuro en disculpa tratando de encontrar el balance de la charola y el plato.

— ¡Kirika, no comas tan rápido! —Maria ahora se giró a Kirika que prácticamente estaba succionando la sopa haciendo un tremendo desastre sobre su pecho y su cara. Maria rápidamente tomó una servilleta con la que limpió las mejillas y el pecho de Kirika ante las protestas de esta, las cuales terminaron ante la seria mirada de la Cadenzavna por lo que no tuvo más opción que quedarse quita y dejarse ser.

—Toma—Tsubasa le ofreció una servilleta a Elfnein tan pronto como esta acabo de comer.

— ¡Gracias, Tsubasa-san! —Agradeció Elfnein tomando la servilleta que le había ofrecido limpiándose la boca con educación.

—Tú también—Dijo Tsubasa ofreciéndole otra servilleta a Chris la cual murmuró un incoherente "gracias"

—Mirándolas así, pareciera como si Maria-san fuera la mamá y Tsubasa-san el papá—Comentó Miku a Hibiki en voz baja mirando su trato con las demás.

—Sí, seremos una verdadera familia—Rio Hibiki, le había gustado mucho esa idea—Maria-san es la mamá, Tsubasa-san es el papá.

—Chris-chan será la hija mayor—Agregó Miku.

— ¡Yo seré la segunda hija! —Exclamó Hibiki—Y Miku será mi esposa—Finalizó realmente contenta ganando un sonrojo de la mencionada—Y Shirabe-chan y Kirika-chan podrían ser… ¿Las hermanas menores de Maria? —Agregó tratando de encontrarle un lugar a cada una.

—Pero Maria-san ya tiene una hermana menor—Recordó Miku.

—Ah cierto…—Dijo

—Entonces… ¿Las hijas de Maria-san de un antiguo matrimonio? —Sugirió Miku a lo que Hibiki rio ante lo descabellado que sonaba eso

—Serán nuestras hermanas menores—Puntualizó con una pequeña risa.

— ¿Y qué hay de la mascota? —Miku parecía entretenida imaginando el escenario de todos como pareja.

— ¿Qué tal Elfnein-chan? Podría ser nuestro cachorrito—Sugirió Hibiki en broma a lo que Miku rio levemente con ella—Eso suena tierno y adorable—agregó mirando a su "familia" una vez más.


	6. La cita

Porque no me gusta dejarles mucho tiempo en suspenso mucho tiempo les traigo el capítulo 6 donde porfin verán al sexteto aplicar por fin su plan sin que les explote en la cara... o por lo menos eso se espera xD No los distraigo mucho más y aquí les dejo el capítulo :D

 **Senki Zesshou Symphogear y sus personajes no me perteneces y la historia original pertenece a Xesphanite, yo solo la traduzco para ustedes.**

* * *

Hoy finalmente era el día prometido. Kirika se sentía realmente orgullosa de sus camaradas, habían trabajado duro con ellas y habían sido perseverantes ante las dificultades y por fin el día había llegado. ¡Hoy finalmente el día en el que realizarían la mejor cita de la historia con una película y una cena romántica!

—Finalmente lo hicimos—Comenzó Kirika dramáticamente enfrente de Shirabe y los demás. Se encontraban en la habitación de estas dos con Shirabe, Chris, Hibiki, Miku y Elfnein en las camas unidas—Tenemos demasiadas precauciones para que nada salga mal—Miraba Kirika su teléfono para hacer seguro lo de las "precauciones"— ¡Y muchas gracias por estar aquí preparándose para la batalla final!—Exclamó Kirika mientras asentía empáticamente a cada una de las chicas tomando un momento para decir lo que llevaba pensando desde hace unos días.

Después del incidente con la poción de Elfnein las preparaciones para ese sábado comenzaron cuanto antes, incluso confinadas en la enfermería Kirika se la pasó estudiando el comportamiento de una Maid gracias a varios animes, recomendados por Itaba por su puesto.

Hibiki y Miku consiguieron los materiales necesarios para transformar la habitación que había pedido en una ideal para una noche romántica, con una mesa decorada con un bello mantel, elegantes cubiertos y platos que pidieron prestada a Aoi de su colección (Prometiéndole los reemplazarían si es que no sobrevivían a la cena), suficientes velas y montones papeles de colores que Chris y Shirabe habían cortado en forma de flores. Miku y Elfnein habían sido quienes decoraban la habitación mientras que las demás distraían a Maria y Tsubasa casi obligándoles a salir.

Incluso estuvo la vez en la que Kirika casi desistía de su plan. Cuando fue el momento de comparar los uniformes de maid habían tenido que arrastrar a Chris dentro de la tienda gritando y pataleando. La situación empeoró cuando Hibiki comenzó a molestar y bromear a Chris cuando finalmente habían conseguido que se probara el traje y ésta solo salió viva gracias a los intentos de Miku y de Shirabe en calmar a Chris, de no haber sido así seguro que la encontraban en el otro lado del planeta, así que para calmar a Chris y al encargado de la tienda cada una se compró un traje de maid, siguiendo la lógica de que si todas estaban igual Chris no tenía por qué avergonzarse y se deshacían del encargado dándole más ganancias. Aunque era una suerte que las propietarias del Symphogear tuvieran el suficiente dinero para comprar los seis trajes.

Seguido de esto siguieron las clases de maid dirigidas por Kirika, porque no podían ser maid solo con los trajes, debían apegarse a la idea original por lo que las seis actuaron como sirvientes. Fueron horas de tropezones, risas, unas cuantas bromas y chistes (y quejas por parte de Chris) para que al final pudieran entonar como se debía un "Bienvenido, Goshuujin-sama" lo cual cambió a un "Bienvenidas a cada Ojou-sama" cuando recordaron que Maria y Tsubasa eran mujeres por lo que Kirika declaró que ya estaban listas. Así como también debían de sonreír todo el tiempo (sin importar lo forzado que se viera) o mínimo cuando sirvieran los platos, También tuvieron que aprender las reglas clásicas para lucir y comportarse con etiqueta al servir dichos platos, aunque en realidad solo copiaban lo que veían en los anime pero para ellas eso era aprender.

El siguiente reto era la película que Maria y Tsubasa verían, y ese enorme trabajo fue dejado sobre Hibiki, la cual eligió una película llamada "Flight of Love". En el póster promocional había una pareja tomándose de las manos mientras que de fondo había un bosque. Sólo con eso Hibiki decidió que era lo suficientemente romántica y compró las entradas sin leer la sinopsis, no quería algun tipo de spoiler ya que ella igualmente vería la película así que junto con Miku les dieron un par de entradas a Tsubasa y Maria las cuales a su insistencia aceptaron verla.

Chris y Hibiki habían pedido el día libre a todas las usuarias de Symphogear… y Elfnein para que el plan pudiera suceder a lo que sorprendentemente Genjuuro aceptó con la condición de que tuvieran sus comunicadores encendidos en caso de emergencias a lo que aceptaron sin objeción alguna. Ahora rezaban porque ninguna emergencia se presentara ese día.

—Y ahora que nos enfrentamos a nuestra gran batalla ¡Deseo que nuestros esfuerzos den frutos! —Shirabe, Hibiki y Elfnein aplaudieron por las palabras de Kirika con un ligero sonido de fastidio por parte de Chris.

—Suficiente del discurso tan emotivo—Dijo Chris agitando su mano con desgano, aunque por más que lo negara a ella también le emocionaba todo el asunto.

— Oww, vamos Chris-senpai no sea aguafiestas, realmente me esforcé—Se quejó Kirika bajando el teléfono ¡Se había pasado casi cinco minutos buscando el discurso adecuado en internet!

—Yo creo que fue maravilloso, Kiri-chan—Habló Shirabe con un tono conciliador.

—Gracias Shirabe—Los ojos de Kirika se iluminaron en completa gratitud mirando fijamente a la pelinegra quedando ambas intercambiando miradas.

— ¿Se quedaran solo haciéndose ojitos? ¡Pensé que estábamos a punto de ir al cine! —Recordó Chris exasperada cruzada de brazos alejando la mirada de ambas con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Kirika y Shirabe por su lado tambien se sonrojaron ante las palabras de Chris.

— ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que estar ahí temprano o las perderemos! —Exclamó Hibiki brincando de donde estaba sentada a lo que Miku tomó de su mano evitando que continuara moviendo la cama con su demostración de extremo entusiasmo.

— Tenemos tiempo suficiente, falta hora y media para que la película siquiera comience—Señaló Miku a Hibiki y a Chris tratando de que se calmaran.

— ¡Buena suerte a todas! Yo las estaré apoyando desde aquí—Exclamó Elfnein, desafortunadamente para ella no las podría acompañar debido a que la película que habían escogido estaba estrictamente calificada como R-13 y debido a que Elfnein difícilmente parecía tener más de diez años no había forma en que viera el filme. Igualmente les dijo que no se preocuparan, que ella les brindaría apoyo llamándoles cuando las aludidas pasaran el puente, ella igualmente cuidaría de que la cena estuviera realmente lista mientras las demás estuvieran ocupadas espiando a las ídolos en el cinema.

—Sip, contamos contigo Elfnein—Dijo Shirabe de manera cálida.

— ¡Déjenmelo a mí! —Elfnein asintio con una sonrisa.

— ¡Bien todas! ¡Gafas espía ahora! —Ordenó Kirika mientras se ponia sus gafas-espía y acto seguido las demás también lo hicieron, incluso Elfnein, aunque fue más un gesto de solidaridad.

— ¡Operation Love, Love Idol Connection start!

* * *

Las cinco llegaron al cinema una hora antes de que la película comenzara, así que decidieron ir al café que estaba enfrente ya que sería un buen lugar para vigilar la entrada fácilmente. Se sentaron casi junto a la entrada del café juntando dos mesas para que las cinco pudieran estar sentadas juntas. Tan pronto como se sentaron Shirabe comenzó a observar la entrada siendo demasiado temprano para que Maria y Tsubasa aparecieran.

—Shirabe-chan… No necesitas comenzar con la vigilancia todavía, no creo que aparezcan por el momento—Comentó Miku un poco asustada del porte tan serio de Miku, a lo que esta se sonrojó ligeramente en respuesta.

—Yo solo… quería asegurarme—Murmuró Shirabe ligeramente avergonzada.

—Cálmate un poco, Elfnein todavía no nos ha llamado—Recordó Chris mientras levantaba la mano para que le atendieran, necesitaría una taza (o dos) de café bastante cargada si es que quería terminar esa tarde y esa noche con su sanidad intacta.

— ¡Shirabe pidamos algo de comer! —Kirika estaba lo suficientemente desligada del tema gracias a la gran selección de aperitivos en el menú.

— ¡Nosotras tambien Miku! ¡Mira que estos se ven demasiado deliciosos! —Hibiki igualmente parecía bastante concentrada en lo que ofrecía el menú.

Shirabe y Miku se miraron antes de sonreírse en una clase de mutua comprensión para después girarse a sus respectivas parejas y sonreírles cariñosamente.

—Está bien Kiri-chan—Shirabe asintio acercándose más a Kirika la cual se encontraba completamente sumida en el posible sabor del pastelillo con helado de chocolate. Kirika incluso chilló cuando Shirabe lo ordenó.

—Pidamos este—Miku señaló un pastelillo de frutilla y helado de durazno mientras se acercaba más a Hibiki la cual asintió en completo acuerdo golpeando a la mesera, que venía por el llamado de Chris, cuando levantó la mano para hacer el pedido.

Chris bufó al darse cuenta que este pequeño espionaje de la nada se convirtió en una cita para las parejas junto a ella. Cuando el café llegó tomo un gran trago del mismo quemándose la lengua de nuevo, bueno al menos eran felices.

Aunque tambien deseaba que Elfnein, o cualquiera estuviera ahí con ella y tener por lo menos alguien con quien hablar mientras trataba de mirar a nadie, ya que estaba sentada en medio de esas dos parejas no podía simplemente pararse, así que solo suspiró mientras decidía simplemente quedarse quieta observando el frente.

—Esto de verdad que sabe bien—Dijo Kirika saboreando el pastelillo con complete alegría tomando un trozo con otra cuchara ofreciéndoselo a Shirabe—Toma Shirabe

—Gracias—Shirabe sonrio afectuosamente antes de comer de la cuchara, para después asentir en aprobación a sus palabras tomando la cuchara en su boca y tomando algo del helado que estaba junto al pastelillo—Kiri-chan, di "ah~"—Y así fue como estas dos se acabaron el pastelillo y el helado alimentándose mutuamente con una misma cuchara.

—Hibiki, tienes helado en las mejillas—Dijo Miku con su tono usual de voz tomando una servilleta para limpiar el helado en las mejillas de Hibiki.

— ¡Gracias Miku! Toma, es tu turno—Dijo Hibiki felizmente mientras le ofrecía del helado de durazno con su cuchara.

Mientras todo eso sucedía Chris intentaba con todo su ser no arruinarles el momento ya que no tenía manera de huir de "Esas idiotas empalagosas". Su cara se ponía cada vez más roja mientras rogaba a cada deidad que recordara que alguien la salvara ya de esa tortura, afortunadamente para ella, el comunicador comenzó a sonar.

—Chris-san, ¿Me escucha? —Se escuchaba la voz de Elfnein por el comunicador.

— ¡Al fin! —Casi gritó Chris con el alivio notable en su rostro haciendo que las demás detuvieran lo que hacían para escucharla.

—Lamento haberme tardado tanto—Se disculpó Elfnein sonando culpable aun cuando ella realmente no había hecho nada malo.

—No, yo quiero decir… ya nada ¿Ya salieron? —Chris escupió las palabras y sabiendo que se habia desquitado con la persona equivocada cambió el tema de conversación lo más rápido que pudo.

—Sí, salieron en la moto de Tsubasa-san, en una velocidad normal deberían de llegar a su posición en diez minutos— Reportó Elfnein.

— ¡¿Diez minutos?! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! —Exclamó Hibiki casi aspirando lo que quedaba del pastelillo mientras Miku negaba con la cabeza en resignación.

—Gracias Elfnein, te llamaremos en cuanto las veamos—Dijo Kirika tan pronto como ella y Shirabe se apresuraban a terminarse el pastelillo. Chris pidió la cuenta y pagó por lo que habian consumido. Mientras tanto, ya con ambos aperitivos fuera las cuatro estaban en completo estado de alerta observando la entrada del cinema.

—Me están comenzando a doler los ojos—Comentó Kirika despues de mirar diez minutos la entrada casi sin parpadear.

—Solo un poco más Kiri-chan—Pidió Shirabe.

—Tal vez debimos traer binoculares. Hubiera hecho el espiarlas más fácil ¿No creen? —Especuló Hibiki ajustándose sus lentes de espía.

—Exacto, y podrían verlas a una milla de distancia y no se verían tan estúpidas como ahora—Dijo Chris rápidamente pretendiendo que no estaba poniendo atención cuando su mirada se paseaba por los alrededores en estado de alerta como las demás. Fue entonces cuando el inconfundible sonido de una motocicleta aproximándose que todas saltaron de su lugar— ¡Suena como la motocicleta de senpai! —Exclamó Chris reconociendo el sonido inmediatamente y respondiendo a su afirmación dos personas en una motocicleta aparecieron, no había duda de que eran ellas, además de que el cabello azul y rosado que salía de los cascos destacaba de cualquier otro motociclista.

— ¡Ahí están! —Avisó Kirika a Elfnein por el comunicador.

—Copiado—respondió Elfnein rápidamente.

—Te llamaremos cuando la película haya terminado, Elfnein—Dijo Shirabe.

—Okay, ¡Buena suerte a todas! —Se cortó la voz de Elfnein en el comunicador y todo quedó en silencio.

Pudieron como Tsubasa estacionaba su motocicleta en un lugar vació frente al cine. La primera en bajarse fue Maria siendo seguida por Tsubasa, se quitaron sus cascos mientras conversaban observando que ya no tenían sus usuales estilos de cabello, sino que ambas usaban una misma cola de caballo, que variaba según el largo y lo rizado del cabello de cada una; junto a unos lentes de sol.

— ¿Ese es su mejor disfraz? —Preguntó Chris con un toque de desaprobación aunque ella no estaba mejor ya que… ¡estaba usando unas "gafas-espía" como disfraz!

—Si no sabía que eran ellas yo ni me enteraba—Comentó Kirika pareciendo que aprobaba los "disfraces" de las ídolos.

—Ahora entiendo… Lo sacaron de ella…—Suspiró Chris mirando a Maria, Kirika y Shirabe, y como sintiendo su mirada Tsubasa se giró en su dirección.

— ¡Ocúltense! —Gritó Hibiki entrando en pánico y todas tomaron los menú sobre la mesa escondiéndose tras ellos (obviamente los menú de Hibiki y Kirika estaban cabeza abajo). Unos momentos despues, tensa, Miku bajó cuidadosamente su menú para observar a Maria y a Tsubasa, la última ya les había dado la espalda sin darse cuenta su presencia.

— ¿Nos habrán visto? —Preguntó Kirika aun escondida tras su menú.

—No lo creo. Parece que apenas están entrando al cine—Reportó Miku y en respuesta los demás menú fueron bajados con cautela hasta que finalmene quedaron descubiertas.

—Están TOMADAS DE LAS MANOS—Casi gritó Kirika como si no pudiera creerlo, pues Tsubasa había ofrecido su mano a Maria y ésta la aceptó; y así entraron al cine, tomadas de las manos.

—No lo hagas sonar como si fuera la gran cosa—Regañó Chris sin verle nada especial al acto—Las amigas lo hacen todo el tiempo— Kirika se calló sin saber que contestarle.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que vayamos—Recordó Shirabe el por qué estaban ahí mientras entraba. Inmediatamente todas dejaron sus asientos caminando rápido para alcanzar a la pelinegra. Cuando entraron al lobby del cine fue fácil dar con Maria y Tsubasa sobre los demás gracias a su gran altura. Kirika y las demás se escondieron detrás de los pilares del lugar.

—Están comprando palomitas—Observó Shirabe mientras se escondía de nuevo detrás del pilar.

—Eh… ¡Yo tambien quiero! —Se quejo mirando a donde despachaban los snack.

— ¡Acabas de comer! —Dijo Chris exasperada— ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, la película está por comenzar!

—Miren, ya entraron—Apuntó Kirika al par de ídolos entrando a la sala indicada cargando con las palmitas y bebidas que habian comprador, esperando unos cuantos segundos para seguirlas, obviamente Chris tenía los tickets. Aunque igualmente habia tenido que tomar a Hibiki por su collar para alejarla de la barra de los snack.

El interior de la sala estaba oscuro, la película aún no había comenzado y se estaban reproduciendo los avances de futuras películas. Los asientos que eligieron estaban ubicados hasta lo más alto, completamente atrás de todos, cosa que les quedaba bien ya que Maria y Tsubasa se habían sentado en el medio, varias filas debajo de ellas, y podían divisar con facilidad sus cabezas.

— ¡Ja! ¡Nuestros los asientos perfectos! —Dijo Hibiki en un tono de voz bastante alto celebrando los asientos escogidos.

— ¡Buen trabajo Hibiki-san! ¡Estos asientos son perfectos! —Kirika estuvo acuerdo con la posición de sus asientos, pues es claro remarcar que no serían fáciles de divisar pero las ídolos sí.

— ¡Cállense o nos van a descubrir! —Regañó Chris mirando a ambas rubias sentadas a cada lado suyo. Para mala suerte suya habia quedado en medio de las dos parejas… de Nuevo.

—Pero están sentadas hasta allá—Defendió Shirabe con la voz lo apropiadamente baja correspondiente al lugar en el que se encontraban ya que detrás de ella se encontraba la sala de mantenimiento dónde residía el proyector entre otras cosas.

—No hay contacto—Kirika se miraba bastante desanimada, esperaba que algo pasara, que Tsubasa rodeara los hombros de Maria con uno de sus brazos o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que simplemente estuvieran de empalagosas aquí, de todos los lugares? —Chris rodó los ojos—Cuando todavía no son pareja.

—Eso sucede en las novelas románticas—Defendió Shirabe a Kirika.

— ¿Qué clase de novelas románticas lees? Tú y Kirika deberían de tener algo de vergüenza—Acotó Chris para después mirar a Hibiki y Miku a su derecha. Miku estaba ya abrazada al brazo de Hibiki con fuerza antes de que la película comenzara—Y por la derecha tenemos a gente sin verguenza— Se quejó.

—La película está por comenzar—Miku claramente había escuchado lo que había dicho Chris.

La película comenzó con una pareja en el trabajo; Satoru y Mimori. Parecía que eran una pareja sacada de un cuento cuando el chico fue a recogerla, entonces aparecía otro chico llamado Kakeru y que parecía ser un buen amigo de Mimori asi como se notaba estaba claramente interesado en la misma pero ella estaba con Satoru.

— ¿Es la típica historia de un triángulo amoroso? —Preguntó Chris aburriéndose al instante, las historias acerca de triángulos amorosos eran bastante exageradas en su opinión.

—No estoy segura—Hibiki ladeó la cabeza—No leí la sinopsis, solo vi el póster de la película y se veía buena.

La escena cambió a cuando Satoru y Mimori estaban en su casa. Chris se sintió ofendida cuando las abusivas palabras de Satoru le ordenaban que no volviera a hablar nunca con Kakeru y cuando Mimori trató de implorarle que cambiara de parecer fue callada por una bofetada.

—Esto difícilmente se ve romántico—Chris desvió la Mirada de la pantalla rápidamente, a su lado Kirika ya había tapado los ojos de Shirabe la cual se veía completamente asustada. Hibiki se encontraba fuertemente abrazada a Miku la cual parecia que era la única que no había reaccionado tan exageradamente ante eso.

—Tal vez la situación mejore—Sugirió Miku esperanzada—Tal vez Kakeru la salve

Correcto a la predicción de Miku la historia cambió cuando Kakeru descubrió el abuso de Satoru y se volvió el soporte emocional de Mimori, hasta que al final de la película Mimori por fin tuvo el valor de dejar a Satoru e ir con Kakeru.

—Wow, tenías razon Miku—Dijo Hibiki mientras miraba con alivio lo que había pasado, a su lado Chris estaba casi llorando por la conmovedora escena entre Mimori y Kakeru. Kirika parecía a punto de saltar y comenzar a celebrar mientras que Shirabe evitaba eso sosteniéndose de su brazo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

La historia cambió abruptamente al punto de vista de Satoru. Cuando supo que Mimori lo había abandonado comenzó a gritar y a romper cosas de la habitación jurando matarlos a ambos. Lo que siguió de eso fue el proceso de venganza. Satoru comenzó a espiar a Mimori y Kakeru los cuales dejarían la ciudad para ir de vacaciones a una cabaña en las montañas sin que estos lo supieran

—Uh… No creo que esto vaya a gustarme—Murmuró Kirika. Ahora la historia se había vuelto un filme de terror en lugar de una historia romántica cuando Mimori y Kakeru comenzaron a huir evitando a toda costa al loco de Satoru que se escondía entre la oscuridad producida por los árboles. Parecía que Satoru estaba en todos lados ya que siempre lograba dar con la pareja y hubo varias veces en las que estaba a punto de lograr su cometido, manteniendo a todos tensos en sus asientos.

Kirika continuó soltando sus característicos "Dess" cada vez que pequeños infartos ponían su vida en riesgo cada vez que Satoru aparecía de la nada y se abrazaba a sí misma. No le ayudaba a tranquilizarse que Satoru se viera como un verdadero asesino psicótico. Shirabe por su lado estaba más pálida de lo usual con la vista en la pantalla, tan asustada estaba que solo saltaba sobre su asiento cada vez que se asustaba aunque se podía notar que estaba temblando. Chris ya estaba completamente fuera; maldecía cada vez que era sorprendida o asustada, y cuando realmente se asustaba comenzaba a maldecir en inglés. Hibiki se mantuvo susurrando instrucciones a la pareja aun cuando era más que obvio que no la escucharían y decía cosas como "¡Ahí no! ¡Satoru los va a atrapar ahí!" o "¡Tienen que apresurarse que se acerca" o "¡Cuidado que está detrás suyo!" y cosas por el estilo, en primera instancia parecía que Hibiki se levantaría y saltaría a la pantalla para golpear el rostro de Satoru a lo que Miku tuvo que turnarse en detener a Hibiki de invocar su Symphogear y golpear a Satoru y sus gritillos de miedo y sorpresa. Cada vez que sentía que gritaría realmente fuerte tapaba su boca con el dorso de su mano mientras que con la otra detenía a Hibiki por el brazo para que no cometiera alguna tontería.

Cuando la película finalmente finalizó Kakeru fue asesinado por Satoru, el cual fue asesinado por Mimori distraído por realizar el acto. Mimori se volvió loca gracias a lo que pasó y fue encerrada en un sanatorio mental. Honestamente las chicas habían estado tan enganchadas por el filme que se habían olvidado de observar a Maria y a Tsubasa. Todas ellas se habían quedado completamente paralizadas mientras se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir mientras los créditos aparecían, eso muy, _muy,_ difícilmente pasaría por un final feliz y cada una de ellas había esperado un mejor desenlace.

—Es la última vez que te dejamos a cargo de escoger una película decente—Dijo Chris sin ánimos (y energías) mientras se giraba a Hibiki.

—Esta no era una película para primeras citas—Comentó Kirika. Shirabe y Miku se encontraban en completo silencio aun sin creer que la película terminara tan mal, a lo que solo pudieron asentir vigorosamente de acuerdo con el sentir de Chris y Kirika.

—Ni para ninguna otra cita en específico—Chris señaló lo obvio. La última parte no tenía nada de romántica, era más para una película de terror y suspenso ¡Lo único romántico de la película habían sido los primeros diez minutos antes de que todo se volviera tan escalofriante!

— ¡Ah! ¿Alguna de ustedes vio lo que estaba haciendo Maria y Tsubasa-san durante la película? —Preguntó Shirabe finalmente recordando porque estaban ahí en primer lugar.

—Estoy segura que no estaban haciendo algo remotamente romántico con una película como esta—Contribuyó Miku.

— ¿Si quiera alguien les puso atencion? —Preguntó Kirika con aún más horror del que le había provocado la película. Todas negaron con la cabeza.

—Nos entretuvimos tanto con la película que se nos olvidó que estábamos aquí para vigilarlas—Señaló Hibiki.

—Por si no se han dado cuenta ellas ya se fueron—Señaló Chris mirando los asientos que Maria y Tsubasa habían abandonado hace unos minutos, los cuales estaban ya obviamente vacíos.

— ¡Waa! ¡¿Porque no lo dijo antes Chris-senpai?! —Kirika tomó de los brazos de Chris y Shirabe mientras intentaban salir de la sala detrás de Maria y Tsubasa ¡Necesitaban estar en el submarino antes que ellas! Cuando finalmente llegaron al lobby Kirika miró alrededor tratando de encontrar a sus objetivos de espionaje pero era demasiado pedir encontrarlas entre toda la gente que estaba ahí, aun con o fácil que destacaban

— ¿D-De dónde salió toda esa gente? —Preguntó Hibiki bastante confundida escuchando a la gente gritando.

— ¿Paso algo? ¿Una emergencia? —Preguntó Shirabe consternada. Las cinco se quedaron atrapadas dentro de bola de gente cuando más gente comenzó a llegar.

La situación se hizo más clara cuando un chico cerca de ellas grito "¡Kazanari Tsubasa y Maria Cadenzavna Eve están aquí!" haciendo que más gente de esa bola enardecida de fans comenzaran a gritar más y a aclamar al par de ídolos. Los nombres de Maria y Tsubasa se podían escuchar a lo largo del lobby. Chris había sido empujada a uno de los pilares en los que se habían escondido anteriormente, Hibiki y Kirika se habían sostenido de ella e igualmente de Miku y Shirabe para evitar perderse entre ese mar de gente.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?! ¡Con tanta gente ni siquiera vamos a poder salir! —Lloriqueó Kirika en frustración. Era sorprendente la cantidad de gente que aparecía solo para ver a las ídolos más famosas, a veces ellas se olvidaban de lo famosas que Maria y Tsubasa eran.

— ¿Y qué hay de Maria-san y de Tsubasa-san? ¿Podrán salir bien de esta? —Pregunto Miku

—Senpai estara bien, seguro que ya ha pasado por algo similar antes, ¡Tenemos que preocuparnos por nosotras! —Aseguró Chris queriendo partirle la cara al chico que le continuaba pisando el pie, pero con una fría mirada bastó para que el chico comprendiera y se disculpara para después seguir gritando.

— ¡Elfnein! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! —Shirabe se contactó con Elfnein, ¡si no salían pronto no podrían hacer tiempo para la cena!

— ¿Cuál es la situación? —Elfnein les respondió inmediatamente, aunque era difícil escuchar su voz entre todo el bullicio.

— ¡Varia gente ha reconocido a Maria y a Tsubasa-san y se ha formado un escándalo! —Exclamó Kirika— ¡Y hay tanta gente que no podemos salir!

—Entendido, les enviaré apoyo, si pueden traten de salir del cine, Maria-san y Tsubasa-san ya lo han abandonado pero no se han subido a la motocicleta, parece que están corriendo, cuando la gente vaya tras ellas será su oportunidad—Instruyó Elfnein analizando la situación en la que se encontraban.

— ¡Entendido! —Dijo Chris tronando sus nudillos— ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido! ¡Y será major no perdernos! —Dijo completamente seria. Todas asintieron mientras se acercaban más y se tomaban firmemente de las manos, Chris era quien las dirigía a través de esa horda de gente. Reafirmando las palabras de Elfnein la gente se fue dispersando lentamente pero tuvieron que pasar cerca de diez minutos para que finalmente pudieran salir a la calle.

— ¡Al fin! —Kirika, Chris y Hibiki corearon con absoluto alivio de salir con vida. Cada una de ellas parecia recién salida de un campo de batalla, con sus gafas-espía fuera de lugar, su cabello alzado y sus ropas hechas un desastre. Les tomo un rato volver a sus apariencias principales

— ¡Chicas, por aquí! —Una voz familiar las llamó, ellas se giraron para poder ver a Tomosato Aoi llamándolas con un auto estacionado detrás de ellas.

— ¡Aoi-san! —Hibiki parecia a punto de llorar mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba la mujer— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Elfnein me dijo que las ayudara un poco—Aoi les guiñó mientras les sonreía—Vamos, Shinji ya debe de haber recogido a Maria-san y a Tsubasa-san y ustedes deben de llegar antes ¿no es así?

— ¡Sí, muchas gracias! —Exclamó Kirika en complete gratitud mientras abordaba el auto. Chris se fue en el asiento de copiloto mientras las otras cuatro se hacían espacio atrás, en realidad no les importaba ir ligeramente apretadas, era mucho más cómodo que lo que habían pasado en el cine.

—Me alegra que fuera usted quien nos ayudara, Aoi-san—Agradeció Hibiki.

—Ya tenemos experiencia en este tipo de rescates—Aoi se permitió reír mientras miraba a las demás chicas a través del espejo—No pueden creer la cantidad de veces que esto pasaba cuando Zwei Wing se estaba volviendo popular, Kanade-san y Tsubasa-san tendían a sobrestimar la fama y teíamos que rescatarlas muy a menudo—Contó— Aunque el público que se manejaron era mucho mayor al que nos encontrábamos fuera de los conciertos, ser internacionalmente famosa si que hace la diferencia.

—Maria-san y Tsubasa-san sí que son sorprendentes—Murmuró Miku—Creo que siendo amigas suyas es fácil que se nos olvide lo famosas que son alrededor del mundo.

—Bueno, al menos seguimos con vida—Dijo Chris aliviada—Gracias por rescatarnos Elfnein—Chris se dirigió al comunicador—Y tú también—Se giró a Aoi quien solo se asintió.

—Me alegra que pudiera ayudarlas—Dijo Elfnein sonando complacida.

— ¡Ahora estamos en camino a la siguiente parte de nuestra batalla final! —Proclamó Kirika y de alguna manera inexplicable, sus gafas de espía brillaron— ¡La cena! —Chris gruñó en respuesta, esa era la parte que había estado posponiendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Tsubasa corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían mientras llevaba a Maria de la mano con ella. Todavía eran bastante audibles los gritos de los fans detrás de ellas que solo hacían que corrieran aún más. Tsubasa honestamente no sabía cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron tan súbitamente. Después de que la película terminara ellas estaban en un acalorado debate acerca de si la película era buena o no.

Tsubasa estaba tratando de convencer a Maria de que la película no había sido tan aterradora pero Maria tuvo que recordarle que se la pasó toda la secuencia anclada a su brazo con una expresión congelada en su rostro y que apretaba cada vez más el agarre que tenía sobre su brazo cada vez que Satoru aparecía de la nada, aunque no es como si Maria estuviese mejor, secretamente ella estaba igual o más asustada, la diferencia es que ella era una experta en pretender estar calmada. Es por eso que se olvidaron completamente de ponerse las gafas de sol de nuevo.

Como no se habian cambiado sus usuales estilos de peinado era demasiado fácil reconocerlas, especialmente si no llevaban gafas, y eso les condujo al momento que atravesaban ahora, corrían por sus vidas escapando de sus fans.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —Maria sonaba evidentemente cansada casi gastando todo su aire en esa oración.

—Solo un poco más—Respondió Tsubasa apretando el agarre en la mano de Maria llegando finalmente a donde Maria pudiera ver un familiar auto negro estacionado en el otro lado de la calle, la puerta fue abierta por dentro y tan pronto las ídolos entraron el auto salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

—Gracias Ogawa-san—Dijo Tsubasa aliviada una vez que se recargó en el asiento del auto.

—Esa estuvo cerca—Dijo Ogawa con una pequeña sonrisa—Por favor sean más cuidadosas la próxima vez. Como es usual yo recogeré la motocicleta de Tsubasa-san en un rato—Ogawa de verdad era el mejor en su trabajo.

—Esta es la primera vez que me pasa algo así—Comentó Maria sonando bastante sorprendida una vez que recuperó el aliento, cuando su carrera musical había comenzado ella estaba con el FIS así que ella realmente nunca había salido al público, no es como si su madre la hubiera dejado tampoco. Incluso con toda la propaganda que le había hecho la UN ella no había estado autorizada a convivir con el público así que este era su primer encuentro con fanáticos enloquecidos.

La última vez que ella y Tsubasa habían salido en una cita a un café habían sido mucho más cuidadosas dónde ninguna de las dos se había quitado las gafas de sol y miraban muy bien los alrededores.

—En cierta manera fue divertido—Una suave sonrisa se posó en los labios recordando el pasado en el que ella y Kanade salían obteniendo situaciones similares donde Ogawa y los otros siempre tenían que rescatarlas. Lo que fuera que Maria fuera a decir se detuvo una vez que entendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Tsubasa, ella siempre ponía la misma cara cuando pensaba o recordaba a su compañera difunta.

—Pues yo no estoy bastante segura de querer repetirlo—Maria sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano de Tsubasa de nuevo, no podían permanecer separadas durante mucho tiempo—La próxima vez que salgamos seamos más cuidadosas—Tsubasa igualmente le sonrió ante la promesa de más citas por venir. Era verdad que habían sido forzadas por Hibiki y Miku e incluso con el incidente de los fans habian pasado un buen tiempo.

—Si—Tsubasa estuvo de acuerdo y se sonrieron la una a la otra… embelesadas.


	7. La cena

Este creo que es el capítulo más largo de todos, con más de 7'000 palabras 0.0 por eso me daba bastante flojera hacerlo así fuera mi favorito, además entre tantas cosas el tiempo me faltaba y pues solo puedo decirles que... ¡ES UN COMPLOT! Pero bueno, ya nada. Curiosidades de esto es que es mi capítulo favorito y es el número 7 (que tambien es mi favorito). Otra cosa este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, el que viene ya es el final, lo se duele, pero igualmente haré las traducciones de los demás fics de este autor que es un autor excepcional.

*Para entender el Chiste que vendrá a continuación, Recuerden que cuando Maria salva a Miku y la lleva con el Dr. Ver le dijo que le recordaba a Serena.

No los jodo más, aquí el disclaimer...

 **Senki Zesshou Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia original pertenece a Xesphanite yo solo la traduzco para ustedes**

* * *

Elfnein estaba esperando por las chicas a un lado de la "Habitación de la cita". Los trajes de maid estaban listos para usarse y los primeros dos platillos estaban listos, cubiertos, manteniéndose en perfecto estado y todavía calientes. La habitación de la cita había sido decorada con flores recién nacidas y flores de papel, y todo lo que se necesitaba ahora era que se cambiaran a los trajes de maid.

— ¡Deprisa todas! ¡Ogawa-san estará llegando con Tsubasa-san y Maria-san en quince minutos! —Les dijo Elfnein a Kirika, Shirabe, Hibiki, Miku y Chris tan pronto como entraron en la habitación.

— ¡Entendido! Buen trabajo Elfnein—Agradeció Kirika al momento en el que se quitó sus gafas espía. Hibiki ya se había quitado su polera y la había lanzado lejos pero nadie se quejó de eso, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Shirabe ya había perdido el balance mientras se quitaba su falda pero fue atrapada por Chris la cual ya tenía su traje de maid a medio poner, Kirika había fallado poniéndose la parte de encima pero Miku la rescató valientemente de morir sofocada, y contribuyendo al caos Elfnein no podía hallar sus zapatos y después de buscar por toda la habitación los encontró debajo de la polera de Hibiki.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que pudieran decir que las seis se veían presentables, incluso tuvieron que limpiar el caos creado en la pieza con todas sus ropas por todas partes. Cuando finalmente terminaron el comunicador de Elfnein les dio la señal que estaban esperando.

—Aquí están—Declaró Ogawa y cortó.

— ¡DESS! —Gritó Kirika entrando en pánico y corriendo en círculos como un niño perdido— ¿Qué hacemos, Qué hacemos, Qué hacemos, Qué ha-? —Kirika fue abruptamente callada cuando Chris le tomó de su collar, haciendo un raro sonido por el hecho de que perdiera el aire por unos segundos y al segundo siguiente tomar el balance de su cuerpo por medio de sus brazos, aleteándolos como alas de pájaro, para no caer contra el suelo.

— ¡Deja de entrar en pánico idiota! ¡Ya estamos aquí así que deja de ser tan estúpida! —Rugió Chris cuando la dejó ir. Kirika rio nerviosamente mientras se frotaba el cuello, Chris estaba en lo correcto, además no le haría bien a nadie entrar en pánico antes de la cena, les había costado mucho y porfín estaba sucediendo.

—Podemos hacerlo, Kiri-chan—Shirabe se posó junto a Kirika y sostuvo su mano calmándola, igualmente le sonrió y también pudo tranquilizarse— ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo siento Shirabe, Chris-senpai, me puse nerviosa de la nada—Dijo Kirika bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

— ¡Vamos Kirika-chan! No podemos dejar a Tsubasa-san y Maria-san esperando ¿Cierto? —Animó Hibiki mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

— ¡Cierto! —Asintió Kirika ya calmada— ¡Adelante todas! —Exclamó Kirika señalando la puerta que les dirigirá a la habitación dónde se realizaría la cena y Shirabe abrió la puerta dejando a las demás pasar. Miku y Elfnein se habían superado, la habitación tenía el ambiente romántico deseado gracias a las flores y a las velas que habían puesto ahí, la mesa que sería para ambas tenía la platería fina que Aoi les había proporcionado junto a un florero con flores frescas en el centro.

Kirika y Shirabe rápidamente encendieron las velas de la mesa y de la habitación para después las seis ponerse frente a la puerta que daba al pasillo, que sería por donde Maria y Tsubasa entrarían, en una línea recta frente a la misma.

—Estarán aquí pronto—Murmuró Elfnein, sonando un poco nerviosa per todavía con emoción. Justo cuando pronunció esas palabras, se abrió la puerta, revelando a unas sorprendidas y María Tsubasa cuando se detuvieron sobre sus pasos abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, Ojou—sama!— Exclamaron las seis de ellas a coro como habían practicado innumerables veces y se inclinaron humildemente antes de enderezarse ante las ídolos. Todas ellas tenían cálidas sonrisas de bienvenida a excepción de Chris, como era de esperarse; su sonrisa era más bien una mueca dolorida que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Q-Qué es esto?— Fue María quien se recuperó primero con cautela mientras se dio un paso más cerca de las demás, mirando a su alrededor con asombro, Tsubasa le siguió unos segundos después de que se recuperó de su propia sorpresa también.

—Sorpresa— Hibiki y Kirika dijeron a coro con enormes sonrisas.

—Nosotras realmente no pudimos celebrar cuando las dos se volvieron a casa ¡por lo que esta es nuestra muy tardía fiesta de bienvenida!—Explicó Kirika la excusa que habia inventado días antes.

—Hemos preparado una cena para las dos—Sonrió Shirabe, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa para dos personas detrás de ellas.

—Así que era su plan—Reflexionó Tsubasa en voz alta sonriendo un poco—Sin embargo tengo que preguntarlo: ¿Por qué están todas vestidas así? —Preguntó Tsubasa desconcertada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? —Shirabe puso mala cara, mirándose un poco molesta.

— ¡No! No, por supuesto que no—Negó María de inmediato dándole a Tsubasa un codazo nada suave ni amigable directo al estómago. La Kazanari gruñó un poco, medio mirando a María con mala cara— ¡Todas se ven maravillosamente lindas! —María realmente a veces sonaba como una madre orgullosa. Hubo rubores y sonrisas por todos lados en el elogio tan sincero de María.

—Nosotras seremos sus sirvientes el día de hoy, así que tenemos que tomar en serio nuestro trabajo y vestirnos como tal, ¿verdad? —Hibiki sonrió brillantemente, hinchando su pecho con orgullo.

—Así que por eso nos obligaste a la película, para poder preparar todo esto—Concluyó Tsubasa. Bueno, ella no estaba del todo correcta, pero nadie se molestó en corregirla o de lo contrario podrían descubrir que en realidad estaban espiándolas.

— ¿Le gustó la película? —Preguntó con curiosidad Miku.

—Bueno... Sin duda fue... interesante— Comentó Maria algo vacilante.

—No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de películas, Tachibana— Tsubasa se volvió a Hibiki, quien sonrió tímidamente en respuesta.

—Estoy tan sorprendida como tú. Yo no me esperaba que terminara en una persecución contra un psicópata, me dieron ganar de perforarle la cara a Satoru como no tenés idea—Respondió Hibiki suavemente.

— ¿Oh? ¿Ya la habías visto? —Preguntó Tsubasa curiosa. Chris discretamente pisó el pie de Hibiki (y con semejantes plataformas que se usa…) con una mirada de advertencia. Hibiki se calló completamente una vez que recibió el mensaje de Chris alto y claro y solo reía nerviosamente mientras se contenía de decir más.

—En realidad, la vimos hace unos días— Le cortó Miku sin problemas para salvar a su compañera de decir cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en peligro su misión de espionaje anterior.

— ¡Ustedes dos deben sentarse!—Invitó Elfnein tratando de llevar el tema lo más lejos de la discusión anterior—Aquí Maria-san—Elfnein tiró de la silla con un poco de esfuerzo y sonrió a María para que pudiera sentarse.

—Gracias, Elfnein—Agradeció María amablemente mientras se sentaba en el asiento indicado.

—Aquí senpai— Chris se movió rápidamente copiando a Elfnein, ofreciendo el asiento a Tsubasa.

—Estoy agradecida, Yukine—Dijo Tsubasa en voz baja mientras se sentaba. Hibiki y Miku luego tomaron un cántaro de agua que estaban en una mesa lateral y llenaron las copas de las atendidas.

—Por favor, sean pacientes que ya vamos a servir la comida. Si necesitan ayuda, por favor no duden en llamar al timbre—Entonó Shirabe indicando la pequeña campana que estaba sobre la mesa, mirándose muy seria, y ya dicho esto el sexteto se reverenció y salió arrastrando las pies a la habitación de al lado.

—Me sentí muy nerviosa allí—Compartió Elfnein riéndose un poco—Haciéndose pasar por una dama es realmente divertido—Hubo asentimientos de comprensión por parte de las demás, a excepción de Chris que sólo se quejó en voz baja.

—De acuerdo con nuestra lista, primero va la sopa de pescado—Dijo Shirabe mientras miraba la lista que los excelentes cocineros habían hecho para su referencia acerca de que servir primero. Sin saberlo, ella hizo una cara mala por la pronunciación del platillo anterior.

—Eso no suena muy apetecible— Chris hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre tan extraño del platillo.

—Pero ya que es un platillo extranjero, estoy seguro de que tiene buen sabor...— Shirabe trató de sonar segura pero con la forma en que lo dijo en realidad no le hizo sonar muy segura.

—Huele bien—Comentó Hibiki mientras quitaba la tapa de la cápsula indicada. Había dos platos de la sopa y Shirabe sonrió aliviada cuando vio que los platos eran de diferentes tamaños. Ella había pedido específicamente que las porciones de María fueran más grandes ya que ella realmente amaba la comida. La boca de Hibiki se convirtió en una fuente de baba involuntariamente ante el buen olor.

— ¡No te atrevas a babear sobre eso! —Gruñó Chris justo detrás de ella y ésta dio un chillido de sorpresa.

— ¡No estoy babeando!—Negó Hibiki un poco molesta mientras se limpiaba discretamente la baba que ya tenía en la comisura de la boca.

— ¡Oh! Hay una botella de vino aquí. —Miku habló al darse cuenta de una botella de vino en el interior de un cubo lleno de hielo.

— ¿Eh? Pero si nosotras no pedimos vino... —Fue Chris quien lo dijo mientras se acercaba para inspeccionar la afirmación de Miku.

—Hay una nota— Miku vio una pequeña nota doblada justo al lado del vino y cuidadosamente lo tomó dándole una ojeada en el mensaje.

 _Para Maria. Esto solo algo para darte tu bienvenida oficial_ _a SONG. —Tomosato Aoi, Sakuya Fujitaka, Ogawa Shinji y Kazanari Genjuuro. PS. —Puedes darle a Tsubasa pero solo una copa._

— ¡Ohh! ¿Entonces Maria-san no tuvo fiesta de bienvenida? ¡Este debe de ser un regalo de bienvenida para ella! —Hibiki se dio cuenta al leer la nota de detrás de Miku. Con todo lo que había sucedido a causa de Carol, ellas simplemente no habían tenido tiempo para ello.

—Entonces debemos servir el vino también— Dijo Shirabe con una sonrisa. Se sentía agradecido de que Genjuuro y las demás fueran tan atentas con María.

—Debemos servir la sopa pronto. No podemos hacerles esperar demasiado tiempo. —Les recordó Elfnein que el tiempo seguía corriendo.

—Oh, es cierto— Hibiki tímidamente se rascó la cabeza. Miku luego le dio la bandeja de plata y Hibiki lo sostuvo para que Miku pudiera colocar los dos platos de sopa en él. Miku llevaba igualmente el cubo con el vino con cuidado. Con Miku guiándola, Hibiki caminó con cuidado hacia la puerta. Elfnein empujó la puerta abierta para que el dos de ellas pudieran ingresar en la sala de nuevo.

Tsubasa y María se veían calmadas cuando entraron, pero sobre todo curiosas. Miku colocó cuidadosamente los platos de sopa en la parte superior de sus placas*.

—Gracias, Kohinata, Tachibana— Tsubasa les dio las gracias mientras las ojos de María ya estaban brillando mientras miraba hacia abajo a su plato de sopa el cual era un poco más grande.

—Maria-san, también le traemos algo de vino—Dijo Miku alegremente mientras que Hibiki levantaba la botella de dicho vino—Cortesía del comandante y los demás

— ¡Oh! Gracias. Más tarde les daré las gracias a ellos también. —María dijo con gratitud mientras dejaba que Miku le sirviera una copa.

—Tsubasa-san, si se usted también quiere, puede tomar pero solo una copa— Miku se volvió contra Tsubasa que parecía intrigada y curiosa.

—Bien, Gracias—Tsubasa no parecía tener ninguna reserva sobre el consumo de alcohol mientras asentía y Miku le sirvió una copa y después dejó la botella de vino sobre la mesa.

— ¡Buen provecho! —les deseó Hibiki mientras se movía hacia la izquierda dejándoles a solas— ¡Éxito total!— Exclamó tan pronto como cerraba la puerta— ¡Y no se me cayó nada!

—Lo hiciste muy bien Hibiki— Miku alabó mientras sonreía a su compañera.

—Jeje, es que tenía la que me ayuda a Miku, por supuesto que lo iba a hacer bien— Declaró Hibiki guiñándole el ojo discretamente.

Kirika se puso de puntillas tratando de ver a través de la pequeña ventana para poder apreciar a la pareja y verlas comer. Ellas estaban sentadas conversando con un ambiente muy agradable a su alrededor, realmente parecía que estuvieran en una cena de lujo en uno de los mejores restaurantes. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que había algo muy importante que faltaba, algo que se olvidó totalmente y era esencial para cualquier cena romántica.

— ¡Esto es un desastre!— Exclamó dramáticamente Kirika tan repentinamente que Hibiki casi dejó caer la bandeja vacía que estaba sosteniendo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kiri-chan? —Preguntó Shirabe preocupada. Todo el mundo miraba a Kirika, curiosas al ver la expresión de horror en su rostro.

— ¡No puedo creer que pasamos totalmente de ello! ¡¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?! —Kirika fue presa del pánico otra vez mientras saltaba arriba y abajo como un conejo contra las trampas.

—Hey, cálmate ya— Chris colocó rápidamente sus manos sobre las hombros de Kirika— ¿Cuál es el problema de todas modos? — Incluso Chris podía decir que la cena iba bien, realmente no entendía por qué Kirika era un manojo de nervios.

— ¡Chris-senpai! ¡Nos olvidamos de la música! —Todas hicieron un sonido de sorpresa mientras Kirika comenzaba a sacudir a la albina por los hombros.

— ¡¿Q-Qué d-demonios?! ¡P-Para y-ya! —La amenaza de Chris no sonó tan amenazante como debería puesto que su voz se entrecortaba entre las sacudidas tan fuertes que recibía por parte de su Kouhai. Afortunadamente, Kirika le escuchó y dejó de sacudirle, pero ella todavía conservaba esa mirada de pánico en su cara.

— ¡¿Qué clase de una cena romántica sería esto si no hay música romántica?!— Exclamó en voz alta Kirika preocupando a Shirabe, la cual se quedó sin aliento detrás de ellas cuando entendió el punto de Kirika.

— ¡Es verdad Kiri-chan, nos olvidamos de la música! Más que nada porque las dos se aman la música. —Shirabe no entró en completo pánico al igual que Kirika, pero había una profunda arruga en su frente. ¿Cómo se les fue a olvidar? Con todos sus cuidadosos preparativos, ¡se olvidaron de algo de vital importancia!

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad tanto les preocupa? ¡No es como si ellas dos fuesen críticos completamente atentos a si hay música o no! —Chris señaló con incredulidad. No es como si le importara mucho el asunto realmente.

—Debe haber una orquesta de allí, o sólo unos violines y un piano o algo así, ¡ya que estamos buscando crear la mejor cena romántica!—Insistió Kirika— ¡¿Qué pasa si quieren bailar o algo?! ¡No lo sabremos jamás porque no hay música! —

—Miku puede tocar el piano...— Sugirió Hibiki.

—Pero no tenemos un piano aquí— Miku señaló lo obvio de inmediato con una sonrisa apenada.

—Mira, podemos discutir sobre esto todo lo que queramos, pero no se olviden de que aún tenemos comida para servir y una cena que atender— Les recordó Chris señalándoles la puerta que daba a donde se encontraban las ídolos. Veinte minutos ya habían pasado desde que se servía la sopa y ya era hora de que el próximo plato fuese servido. Kirika luego se puso de puntillas para mirar una vez más a través de la ventana. Parecía que María y Tsubasa ya habían terminado su sopa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es el turno de Chris-senpai y Elfnein para servir la comida! —Reaccionó Kirika

La discusión quedó en pausa una vez que Chris y Elfnein llevaron la ensalada César al comedor siguiendo las indicaciones de Shirabe, pero aun así Kirika seguía mortificándose mientras observaba Elfnein conseguir los platos vacíos y colocar los platos de ensalada con cuidado frente al par que intentaban juntar. ¿De dónde se supone que conseguirían música ahora? Si hubieran sido realmente cuidadosas se hubieran contratado alguna banda o algo por el estilo. Aunque bien le rondaba una idea de dónde sacar la música, no estaba del todo seguirá… ¿pero qué tal si…?

— ¡Lo tengo que Chris-senpai! — Kirika prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Chris en cuanto pasó por esa puerta ¡Eso era todo! ¡Era perfecto! — ¡Podemos usar nuestros Symphogears para reproducir música!—Exclamó Kirika.

— Dime por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto y también explícame ¡¿por qué sigues saltando sobre mí?!—Exigió Chris sin más remedio que coger Kirika en sus brazos. Ellas casi se caen directo al suelo si no fuera por el esfuerzo de Chris para mantener el equilibrio.

—No creo que el comandante les deje usar sus Symphogear sin una buena razón...— Elfnein señaló suavemente mientras se llevaba los platos vacíos a otro lado.

— ¡Pero esta es una buena razón! ¡Esto es una emergencia! —Argumentó Kirika.

— ¡Sólo seremos regañadas por el viejo! ¡Bien sabes que no se nos permite usar nuestros Symphogears sólo por diversión! —Chris explotó ya sintiéndose un poco molesta con la insistencia de Kirika. En ese momento, Kirika puso mala cara y comenzó el mal humor que ponía cuando se sentía castigada o regañada.

—Me pareció que era una buena idea—Dijo Kirika entre dientes.

—Igual ninguno de los Gears proporcionarían la música adecuada para la ocasión...— Hibiki comentó pensativamente dando la impresión de que realmente pensaba sobre la sugerencia de Kirika.

— ¿Qué tal si les damos serenata? Es casi lo mismo que de todos modos. —Sugirió Shirabe mientras acariciaba a Kirika en la cabeza para que se sintiera mejor.

— No estarán pensando meterme en esto también ¿verdad? Yo no canto para cualquiera—Chris frunció el ceño, cortándoles la idea antes de que la expusieran, ya que ambas le miraron al mismo tiempo. Con todo lo que ha pasado, era 100% seguro de que Chris iba a gestionar acerca de arrastrarla en algo desagradable de nuevo si es que no se oponía desde un principio.

—Boo—Kirika puso mala cara de nuevo, ya que estaba a punto de preguntarle a Chris. Luego miró esperanzada a Hibiki y Miku.

—Es... un poco incómodo darles serenata a dos ídolos internacionales— Hibiki dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con pesar—Quiero decir que yo puedo cantar con el Symphogear muy bien pero… es un poco intimidante a cantar para las dos ¿sabes? ¡Son dos de las mejores cantantes del mundo entero! —De alguna manera, el cantar con el Symphogear da una experiencia muy diferente. Con el Symphogear, uno debía de cantar para poder luchar y es una necesidad para sus usuarios cantar. Cantar era algo normal y familiar para todas ellas. Pero cantar para un público les crispaba los nervios y además de que no debían de olvidar que Tsubasa y María eran cantantes profesionales.

—Sobre todo porque no somos tan buenas como ellas lo son—Añadió Miku mientras asentía a las palabras de Hibiki. Cantar entre ellas estaba bien, pero cantar para ellas era un poco... embarazoso.

—Pero, pero...— Kirika trató de apelar, pero no podía pensar en nada para poder convencerlas.

— ¿No recuerdan lo bien que cantaron en el festival de la escuela el año pasado? ¿Por qué no les cantan ustedes? —Recordó Chris con cansancio.

— ¡D-DESS! ¡Eso era diferente! —Kirika sonrojó al recordar eso. Shirabe se puso roja también. —No estábamos pensando, ya que sólo queríamos sus Gear...— Ahora que lo pensaba que era muy embarazoso. Esa había sido una forma espontánea de actuar en ese momento, especialmente ya que en su mayoría sólo querían antagonizar y desafiarles.

—Y nosotras no conocíamos a nadie de los que estaban allí más que ustedes —Razonó Shirabe.

—Así que no les importa una gran multitud de extraños, ¿pero cuando se trata de cantarle a una de las personas que conocen de toda la vida se acobardan?— Chris preguntó con incredulidad antes de sacudir la cabeza—No es como si ya no las hubieran escuchado cantar de antes.

—No, gracias— Dijo Shirabe con firmeza.

—Um... Si quieren, podemos reproducir música por los altavoces...—Sugirió Elfnein después de un momento de silencio.

— ¡Es cierto, todavía podemos hacer eso! —Exclamó Kirika en alivio ante la solución tan sencilla que les proporcionó Elfnein.

— ¿Pero no se reproduciría toda la música en el submarino si hacíamos eso?—Preguntó con curiosidad Hibiki.

—Creo que hay una manera de que salga el sonido de un altavoz específico desde la cabina— Respondió Elfnein. —Llamaré a Aoi-san para que nos ayude con eso...— Elfnein luego sacó su comunicador para hablar con Aoi. Un golpe en la puerta de la cocina, y así, Shirabe abrió encontrándose con uno de los cocineros en el submarino con una bandeja grande. ¡Era el plato principal de la comida de cuatro platos! dándole las gracias profundamente, Shirabe llevó la bandeja de entrada en sus manos hacía donde estaba la portadora del Igalima.

— ¿Necesitan la música adecuada? ¡Déjenmelo a mí! —La voz de Aoi sonó a través del comunicador, Kirika sólo pudo suspirar aliviada una vez más cuando se calmó. Fue agradable saber que también tenían el apoyo de Aoi y Fujitaka.

—Kiri-chan, es nuestro turno—Dijo Shirabe a su pareja ya que era hora de servir el siguiente plato. Kirika asintió con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta. Como dijo Shirabe a Chris unos días antes, Kirika era bastante torpe cuando se trataba de no tropezar así que cuando ella pasaba a tener algo en sus manos hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derramarlo. De hecho hubo una vez en la que Kirika había tropezado y derramado la olla de curry de ella estaba sosteniendo cuando aún estaban con el FIS. Su escondite olió a curry durante días y el Dr. Ver por desgracia (¿o por suerte?) Se la pasó demasiado tiempo fuera gracias al aroma a curry. Puede que el Dr. Ver se lo hubiera tenido merecido pero Kirika sabía que no podía correr el riesgo de repetir eso así Shirabe fue quien llevó a la bandeja.

— ¡Gracias por la espera!—Exclamó Kirika con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a la mesa con Shirabe quien la seguía recatadamente detrás de ella. María y Tsubasa levantaron la vista dejando su conversación de lado y ambas les sonrieron. Fue entonces, cuando la música comenzó a tocar desde los altavoces ocultos en la habitación. La sonrisa de Kirika se desvaneció mientras que Shirabe palidecía cuando la música llegó a sus oídos, ambas se detuvieron en seco como tan pronto como Just Loving X-EDGE se hizo eco por toda la habitación. Kirika y Shirabe solo pudo mirar el uno al otro con horror.

— ¿Una canción?—Preguntó Tsubasa a cual también escuchaba la canción.

— ¿Qué no es su canción de batalla?—Preguntó Maria con el ceño fruncido. Ella la reconoció con bastante facilidad a pesar de haberla escuchado sólo un par de veces antes además de que la peli-rosa estaba bastante familiarizada con las voces de Kirika y Shirabe. Miró a Kirika y Shirabe, y a continuación a Tsubasa con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. ¿Por qué estaban reproduciendo una de sus canciones?

Sabiendo que tenían un trabajo que hacer, Kirika forzó una sonrisa en los labios mientras que asentía de manera rígida y tomó el codo de Shirabe para que su pareja congelada se moviera, sin duda que eso era completamente embarazoso... A pesar de que las habían oído cantar un sin número de veces antes, eso era en batalla. Kirika sólo pudo encogerse un poco al oír su propio canto, escuchar su voz le la avergonzaba. A su lado, Shirabe no se veía nada mejor, Kirika prácticamente podía sentir un cuestionamiento en las miradas curiosas que recibía y que le quemaban por lo que sus hombros se hundieron en la derrota.

—...Pensamos que la música sería buena para la cena...— Suspiró Kirika, con el rostro rosa mientras que reemplazó cuidadosamente sus platos de ensalada vacíos con el plato principal que se horneó el salmón sobre arroz—Pedimos que pusieran algo de música y al parecer se decidieron por esto— Kirika se removió inquieta, ella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirar al par de ídolos directo a os ojos.

—Ya veo...— murmuró Tsubasa mientras asentía a Kirika.

—Esto se ve absolutamente delicioso—Dijo Maria cálidamente tan pronto como Shirabe empujó Kirika y miró fijamente la copa de María vacía. Recordando que era su trabajo para volver a llenarla, Kirika tomó con cautela la botella de vino y volvió a llenar la copa de María. Obviamente, sus caras permanecían rojas de la vergüenza. Por su lado María y Tsubasa luego se miraron entre sí y María le hizo un gesto imperceptible a la vista de las menores.

—Parecen angustiadas—Agregó Tsubasa mientras les miraba, las miradas de las chicas se oscurecieron ante la observación.

—Ajaja, bueno... Es vergonzoso tener que escuchar nuestras propias canciones— admitió Kirika tímidamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? Me gustan mucho sus canciones—Les dijo Tsubasa sin rodeos. Ahora, ambas se sonrojaron hasta la raíz de sus cabellos ante el cumplido tan contundente dado por nada más nada menos que Tsubasa, la cantante que admiraban desde el comienzo de todo—Nunca les dije lo mucho que disfruté escuchar a su versión de "Orbital Beat" ¿verdad?— Tsubasa tenía una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios y tanto Kirika como Shirabe se preguntaban el cómo es que seguían en pie con toda la sangre en sus caras por las tan sinceras palabras de Tsubasa les hicieron muy feliz.

—Siempre me han gustado sus canciones, pienso que son tan características de ustedes— María las alabó así, su sonrisa tanto maternal y orgullosa. —Así que no deben de sentir vergüenza de ellas.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor Kirika y Shirabe sonrieron mientras que se reverenciaban ante el par de ídolos—Por favor, disfruten de su comida—Entonaron a coro.

—Y gracias— Shirabe sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora, ya que ambas se reverenciaron les dejaron solas para la cena.

Cuando regresaron a la otra habitación, las otras chicas no hicieron ningún comentario sobre la canción que seguía siendo reproducida, sabiendo que sería simplemente avergonzar Kirika y Shirabe más de lo que ya estaban. Hubo suspiros de alivio por parte suya cuando la canción terminó. Otra canción comenzó a tocarse y Miku se estremeció visiblemente palideciendo cuando Waikyou Senshoujing se escuchó claramente a través de la habitación.

— ¿C-Cómo demonios todavía tienen eso?!— Preguntó Miku, horrorizada. Hibiki sólo podía acariciar su espalda en busca de confortarla.

—Creo que eso es suficiente acerca de escuchar nuestras canciones— Chris suspiró mientras tomaba el comunicador — ¡Oye! ¡Deja de reproducir nuestras canciones carajo! —Gritó.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ustedes querían canciones románticas! —Fujitaka sonaba inocentemente confundido. Kirika, Shirabe y Miku todas gimieron en respuesta a eso. Miku tuvo que ocultar su rostro con las manos, mortificada. Así que ahora sus canciones fueron clasificadas como romántica, aunque bueno, él no estaba del todo equivocado...

—No nos referíamos a canciones de nuestros Symphogear ¡Sólo cambia ya a algo más normal o popular o algo! ¡¿Y Porque tienen nuestras canciones grabadas en primer lugar?! —Explotó Chris.

—Entendido, ya lo cambio—Fujitaka sonaba decepcionado de que sus canciones no continuarían siendo reproducidas—Y es parte de nuestra investigación. Tenemos grabadas las canciones de todas usando sus Symphogear—Explicó Fujitaka. Chris sintió un escalofrío correr a través de su espalda, de la nada se sentía bastante contenta de que ninguna canción suya fue reproducida.

Miku dio un suspiro completo alivio cuando su canción paró de reproducirse abruptamente cambiando a una canción pop escogida al azar uno podría fácilmente oír por la radio —Gracias a Dios que ha terminado

—No entiendo por qué no les gustan sus canciones— Elfnein luego comentó con un el ceño un poco triste —A mí me gustan.

—Es que verás... De verdad da pena escucharte cantar—Respondió Hibiki con timidez, timidez que fue rota por un fuerte gruñido que vino de la panza de Hibiki. Todo el mundo le miró y Hibiki se sonrojó bajo el escrutinio—...Tengo hambre— Dijo Hibiki sosteniendo su estómago con su tímida sonrisa.

—Oh, no hemos cenado todavía— Elfnein parpadeó mientras miraba el reloj digital en la habitación que marcaban las 20:22hrs. Estaban tan preocupadas y ocupadas durante la cena para Tsubasa y María que se olvidaron de sí mismas.

—Creo que todavía hay comida en el comedor. Me pregunto si podemos traer algo aquí... —Shirabe se bajó su entusiasmo cuando recordó que tenía hambre también.

—Tendremos comida cuando llegue el postre— Chris dijo mientras tomaba el comunicador de Elfnein ponerse en contacto con las cocineros. —Sólo aguanta un poco—Le dijo a Hibiki la cual asintió con tristeza.

Para pasar el tiempo, Kirika, Shirabe y Hibiki levantaron de puntas para mirar a través de la pequeña ventana en la puerta para ver cómo les iba a Maria y a Tsubasa. Desafortunadamente para ellas, no podían oír lo que decían, pero era al menos un alivio ver que parecía que las dos se divertían ya parecían pasársela bien al lado de la otra mientras hablaban y sonreían.

—Ellas de verdad que se ven bien juntas— Hibiki comentó mientras sonreía un poco viendo lo relajada que estaba Tsubasa. Había empezado a notar cómo últimamente Tsubasa no estaba tan tensa cuando se encontraba a solas con María. Siendo la admirable senpai de todas ellas, ella siempre se comportaba como alguien en extremo responsable y confiable. Fue por esto que Kirika y Shirabe asintieron vigorosamente de acuerdo a su comentario.

—Nunca vi a Maria reírse de esa manera—Dijo Kirika mientras observaba a María reír en voz alta, incluso golpeando fuertemente la mesa repetidas veces para dar énfasis.

—Creo… que yo tampoco la he visto así antes—Shirabe frunció el ceño, un poco alarmada por la forma inusual María se estaba comportando.

—Tal vez Tsubasa-san contó un buen chiste— Hibiki sugirió con escepticismo, ya que tampoco nunca había visto a María actuar de esa manera antes.

— Hey ustedes tres, aquí está el postre y nuestro comida es ésta— Chris les llamó y las tres se volvieron hacia ella, perdiéndose completamente la cara de confusión y consternación que tenía Tsubasa hacia Maria.

— ¡Yey! ¡Comida! —Hibiki gritó de la felicidad, ya que cada una tenía un plato de curry esperándolas. Sin más preámbulos, Hibiki cogió su plato y una cuchara llenando completamente su boca con el platillo.

—Ustedes pueden ir comiendo, yo iré a servirles el postre— Chris por supuesto permitió a todas las demás comer primero ya que "es la senpai aquí". Tomó la bandeja que tenía dos platos de tarta de chocolate fundido con una bola de helado en la parte superior.

— ¡Oh! Te ayudaré—Miku se ofreció inmediatamente, ella no tenía tanta hambre todavía. Chris asintió mientras Miku abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar y la siguió. Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera decir o hacer algo, María dio una mirada a Miku antes de que se levantara de pronto, tanto que la silla en la que reposaba cayó al suelo antes de que repentinamente se lanzara sobre Miku y la abordó en un abrazo diseñado para romper las costillas.

— ¡Serenaaaaaa! —María gimió mientras que ¡Miku sentía como si estuviera siendo exprimida hasta la muerte! Tanto Chris como Tsubasa sólo pudieron contener el aire ante la acción tan inesperada— ¡Realmente te extrañeeee! ¡¿Porque me desjasteeeee?!

—Maria-san… No puedo respirar— Miku se quedó sin aire, con la voz entrecortada debido a que su rostro estaba enterrado en el impresionantemente grande pecho de María.

— ¡H-hey! ¡La vas a matar a este paso! —Exclamó Chris dejando apresuradamente la bandeja que sostenía para hacer poner a Maria lo más lejos de Miku. Tsubasa también se puso de pie para ayudar y apenas lograron salvar Miku de morir por asfixia.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Chris a Miku realmente preocupada.

—Estoy bien— Miku sonrió con tristeza mientras se alisaba el uniforme de Maid completamente deshecho.

—Tsubasaaa— María se quejó mientras se pegaba al brazo de Tsubasa como una sanguijuela. Debido a que Tsubasa solo era una pulgada más baja que Maria no corría peligro que su cara quedara sofocada en los pechos de Maria.

—Maria, estás ebria— Tsubasa le regañó un poco. En respuesta María sólo hizo un indo puchero al igual que un niño pequeño, en realidad no le sentaba mucho pero para Tsubasa era hermoso. Chris observó a la botella de vino que le habían regalado a María y se encontró que ya estaba vacía.

— ¡Ya se ha acabado toda la botella! —Exclamó Chris mientras su rostro se arrugó en una combinación extraña de preocupación y desagrado.

—No creo que el vino sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para embriagar a alguien—Opinó Tsubasa, se sentía perfectamente bien pero esto era porque solo había bebido una copa.

— ¡Oh claro que lo es! ¡Especialmente si harás que se tome toda una botella de este porte! — Exclamó Chris y ella gritó cuando María se pegó a ella esta vez.

—Pero no estoy ebriiaaa— María se quejó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Chris. —Tu cabello es tan esponjoso— María comenzó a reír—Como un conejo— Ella sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha de su comparación—Siempre quise tocaarloo— María continuó acariciando el cabello de Chris.

—A-Alto— Chris exclamó bruscamente mientras trataba de tomar de la muñeca de María para que deje de arruinar su peinado. Sin embargo, María no fue en nada disuadida y continuó esponjando el pelo de Chris. Ahora, Chris se sentía aún más avergonzada y enojada—¡ALTO DIJE! —Gritó Chris dándole una palmada la mano de María, ésta se quedó aturdida momentáneamente antes de las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos y se pusiera a llorar.

— ¡W-wahh! ¡Chris me odia! — María se lamentó. Lamentando de inmediato sus acciones, Chris parecía culpable y entró en pánico mientras miraba a las otras dos en busca de ayuda, topándose de inmediato con idénticas miradas de desaprobación plasmadas en los rostros de Tsubasa y Miku.

— ¡H-hey! ¡No te odio! —Exclamó Chris frenéticamente, realmente no sabía qué más hacer para que Maria dejara de llorar.

— ¡Lo haces! —María sollozaba antes de aferrarse a Miku nuevo— ¡Sereeenaaa, Chris me odiiaaa!

—Ya, ya Maria-san— Miku palmeó la espalda de María torpemente asegurándose de no estar en peligro de asfixia gracias a los pechos de Maria de nuevo.

—Tú no me llamas así—Maria sorbió por la nariz— ¿Qué no me llamabas Maria-neesan?

—…Maria-neesan…—Modificó Miku y María gritó de alegría, olvidando temporalmente a Chris. Su felicidad fue de corta duración, puesto que, una vez que vio a Chris para torpemente frente a ella, se echó a llorar de nuevo.

—Yukine… Haz algo…—Insistió Tsubasa sin saber qué hacer ni como lidiar ante una bastante sentimental Maria. De hecho, parecía como si no pudiera ver la cara de la peli-rosa llorando.

—Está bien, está bien… Mou~— Chris murmuró y se acercó a María con cautela—...Lo siento...—Su voz apenas se oía, pero se inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de disculpa. María dejó de llorar mientras ella sorbió un poco la nariz aceptando la disculpa de Chris. A continuación, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Chris de nuevo. Esta vez la albina no le reprendió y la mayor sonrió de alegría mientras continuaba sus acciones.

—Fuwa… Fuwa…— María canturreaba mientras que también incluía a Chris en su abrazo. Ahora, Chris y Miku no tenían más remedio que quedarse quietas ya que ambas estaban siendo fuertemente abrazadas acariciando la cabeza de María. Tsubasa sólo pudo suspirar aliviada cuando María dejó de llorar, de hecho ahora se encontraba felizmente sonriendo y murmurando algo de dudosa procedencia porque estaban bastante seguras de que eso no inglés ni japonés.

— ¿Miku? ¿Porque tardan tanto? — Hibiki salió de la otra habitación. Kirika y Shirabe también la siguieron, preguntándose por qué Chris y Miku aún no habían regresado. Las tres se detuvieron ante la escena tan inusual en dónde María se encontraba abrazando a unas indefensas Miku y Chris.

—Uh…— Kirika miró inquisitivamente a la peli-azul.

—Maria está ebria—Fue la única explicación Tsubasa pudo ofrecer.

—Oh…—Dijo Shirabe en la comprensión, María nunca había bebido antes así Shirabe la observó con curiosidad.

— ¡¿Entonces no se comerán su postre?! —Exclamó Hibiki ante el silencio de la pieza mientras se acercaba a los pasteles.

—Han pasado varias cosas— Tsubasa se encogió de hombros.

— ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ EL POSTRE?! ¡¿PORQUE NADIE ME DIJO NADA?! — Maria Prácticamente chilló, haciendo saltar a todas finalmente soltando Chris y Miku las cuales se sostuvieron inmediatamente de la mesa.

—Es la última vez que te dejo beber vino—Regañó Tsubasa suavemente. María puso mala cara, pero no protestó ya que estaba demasiado ocupada engullendo su pastel.

—Debimos usar el postre para distraer a Maria-san— Miku rio nerviosamente mientras que Maria le miró hinchando las mejillas con indignación—Maria-neesan— Corrigió Miku y Maria sonrió una vez más.

— ¿Maria-neesan? — Repitió Hibiki alzando la ceja

—Ella cree que soy Serena—explicó Miku.

— ¿De verdad? — Kirika no estaba segura de reírse o sentirse mal —Sí que esta ebria.

—Perdonen por abandonar la cena así de repente—Se disculpó Tsubasa—Pero creo que Maria debe de ir a descansar ahora.

—Sí, creo que eso es lo mejor— Shirabe asintió con la cabeza. Si María estaba empezando a ver como Miku Serena... Bueno, ella definitivamente necesitaba descansar.

—Es una ebria insufrible—Chris frunció el ceño mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo para que estuviera presentable de nuevo. Todas las palmaditas y esponjamiento de María le habían dejado totalmente revuelto el pelo.

—Es solo algo empalagosa y emocional, no es tan malo— Tsubasa se rio un poco antes de poner una mirada gélida—Ustedes de verdad que no quieren ver al comandante ebrio—Ninguna se atrevió a decir nada acerca de su advertencia, si es que se le podía llamar así— ¿Pueden llamar a Elfnein? Tambien quiero agradecerle por esta maravillosa cena—Solicitó entonces después de un momento de silencio, Hibiki asintió antes de saltar a la otra habitación para ir por Elfnein. Cuando ésta entró, María chilló de forma rápida y se lanzó sobre ella, abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña alquimista y exprimiendo la vida fuera de ella.

— ¿M-Maria-san? —Llamó Elfnein sin aliento

—Elfnein eres taaan liindaaa—Chilló Maria.

—Hey, ¿porque no reaccionaste así con nosotras? — Kirika Preguntó con un pequeño puchero. María repente parecía herida por las palabras de Kirika antes de que las lágrimas se reunieran una vez más en sus ojos.

— ¡Lo siento, Kirika, Shirabe, Hibiki! —Se disculpó Maria tratando de reunir a las demás igualmente en sus brazos. De alguna manera, logró la hazaña y las cuatro de ellas ahora estaban siendo apretadas con fuerza, si hace unas horas pensaron que lo más asfixiante fueron los fans de las idol ahora se retractaban —Todas ustedes son muy lindas ¿de acuerdo? No deben dudarlo nunca— Extraños sonidos chirriantes eran la única respuesta al comentario de María ya que ninguna de ellas podía respirar.

—Maria, por favor no las mates— Tsubasa amonestó con una sonrisa divertida cuando las cuatro fueron salieron despedidas hacia la misma. Tsubasa colocó una mano sobre el hombro de María.

—No lo estoy haciendo— Maria se quejó y luego se agarró al brazo de Tsubasa.

—Algo me dice que no debí haber dicho eso— Kirika tosió un poco, feliz de finalmente ser capaz de respirar.

—Los abrazos de Maria usualmente son cálidos pero el de ahora fue…— Shirabe se se quedó sin aliento.

—Sofocante— Chris murmuró en voz baja.

—Entonces…—Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta—Creo que debo de agradecerles por tal maravillosa cena—Tsubasa soltó su formal discurso.

— ¡Es la mejor cena que nunca, NUNCA tuve! — Maria asintió, con la voz grave, incluso su forma de hablar no era la habitual.

— ¡Un placer! — Hibiki sonó alegre.

—Realmente siento que tengamos que irnos tan de repente— Tsubasa luego se inclinó a ellas a modo de disculpa y María le imitó antes de estallar en risas, como si se encontrara el acto muy divertido.

—Está bien. Sólo llevarla a la cama o algo ya. —Chris desechó la disculpa mientras miraba fijamente a María.

—Mañana por la mañana les haré alguna poción para la resaca— Elfnein sonrió ampliamente. Tsubasa rio nerviosamente mientras recordaba cómo Chris, y Kirika Shirabe fueron confinados en la enfermería debido a su poción unos días antes.

— ¡Bueno chicas!— Kirika luego miró a las demás con un brillo en sus ojos y ellas entendieron al instante inclinándose todas frente a las dos—Por favor tengan cuidado, Ojou-sama!

—Gracias— Tsubasa se inclinó por última vez mientras María exclamó algo que no podían comprender, riendo todo el rato antes de que fuera arrastrada por la Kazanari.

— ¡Bueno, oficialmente todo acabó!—Anunció Kirika. ¡Hubo ciertos contratiempos pero todo había terminado! El ver a María ebria fue algo que definitivamente no estaban esperando, pero aun así se podía considerar que la cena fue un éxito— ¡Lo hemos hecho todo el mundo! ¡La operación Love Love Idol Connection es un éxito! —Kirika les dio la 'V' signo de victoria y todas aplaudieron, incluso Chris.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos— Shirabe les dijo con una sonrisa sincera—Esto no habría sido posible si no fuera por todo el mundo aquí

— ¡De nada! Fue muy divertido también. —Hibiki sonrió brillantemente mientras que Miku y Elfnein asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué van a hacer ahora?—preguntó Chris cruzándose de brazos como es usual en ella.

— ¿Eh?—Kirika se veía confundida— ¿Limpiar todo este desastre?

—No me refiero a eso, idiota—Gruñó— ¿Qué van a hacer después?

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir— Preguntó Shirabe, la cual reflejaba la confusión de Kirika.

— ¿Qué no es su objetivo juntar a esas?— Preguntó Chris con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿No están juntas ya?—Preguntó Kirika, realmente perdida.

— ¿Qué? ¡Esa fue solo una cita! O dos si se cuentan las películas. Creo que eso no es suficiente para que ellas se reúnan como tú quiere. —Chris señaló con las cejas levantadas arrepintiéndose al instante de haber dejado que esas palabras abandonaran su boca.

Kirika y Shirabe se miraron durante unos segundos dándose cuenta de la realidad que albergaban las palabras de su senpai. Estaban tan concentrados en la cita y la cena que pensaron que si tenían éxito, equivalía a que María y Tsubasa ya estarían juntas. Chris les hizo darse cuenta de la horrible verdad; su victoria aquí fue sólo una batalla, todavía estaban muy lejos de ganar la guerra.

— ¡¿EHHHH?!

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Tsubasa suspiró una vez más cuando finalmente fue capaz de dirigir a Maria a su habitación, había tenido que soportar el peso de la Cadenzavna la cual no se encontraba en posición para caminar correctamente. Cuando Maria insistió en caminar por su cuenta terminó estampándose de cara contra el suelo en menos de un segundo.

Tsubasa recostó a Maria con gentileza, la cual se encontraba ya casi dormida murmurando un montón de cosas incomprensibles, así que cuando se levantó y se dio la media vuelta no se esperó encontrarse con sus ojos jade completamente abiertos y mucho menos que con una sola mano fuera capaz de jalarle hacia ella por lo que terminó encima suyo.

— ¡Maria! —Reclamó Tsubasa viéndose capturada en el abrazo de Maria.

—Quédate conmigo—Suplicó Maria frotándose contra la mejilla de Tsubasa. Maria estaba completamente ebria, con sueño y melosa, Tsubasa estaba segura de que la peli-rosa probablemente nunca sería tan sensible de estar sobria. Todo sería más tierno y probablemente mejor si ella no estuviera tan sensible y emocional sólo estando ebria. Fue una verdadera sorpresa para las demás ver a Maria así e inmediatamente los labios de Tsubasa se curvaron en una sonrisa recordando la mirada complicada de Chris cuando Maria comenzó a llorar y hacer berrinche.

—De acuerdo—Cedió Tsubasa tratando de levantarse y quitarle los zapatos a Maria pero esta no quería parecer querer soltarla— ¿Me dejarías quitarte los zapatos por lo menos? —Pidió suavemente a lo que ésta bufó dejandola libre a lo que la peli-azul se levantó e hizo lo que dijo.

Cuando terminó Tsubasa gentilmente levantó un poco a Maria para poder remover la sábana sobre la que estaba acostada y una vez que lo hizo se acostó junto a ella tapándose a ambas, hacía algo de frío asi estuvieran en verano. Ahora que Tsubasa se encontraba acostada detrás de Maria la abrazó posesivamente, a lo que Maria se acercó apretándose aún más contra la peli-azul, la cual estaba visiblemente contenta.

—Necesitas dormir… Ahora—Murmuró Tsubasa en una orden con una pequeña sonrisa contra el cuello de Maria.

—De acuerdo…—Maria no le contradijo e igualmente sonrió dejándose llevar por el aroma de Tsubasa que le envolvía en el abrazo durmiéndose finalmente.

—Buenas noches, Maria—Murmuró contra el oído de Maria de manera dulce antes de que ella igualmente cayera dormida.


	8. Revelaciones

**Senki Zesshou Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la historia original pertenece a Xesphanite yo solo la traduzco para ustedes**

* * *

— ¡¿Qué debemos hacer, Shirabe?!—Exclamó Kirika en forma de pregunta mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación en un nuevo submarino de SONG. Miró a su compañera que estaba silenciosa como una tumba, sentada sobre la cama.

—No sé Kiri-chan—Admitió Shirabe, mirándose bastante perdida.

—Tsubasa-san se irá a Londres pronto y lo que es peor, ¡Todavía no está junto a María!—Se lamentaba Kirika sintiendo como s el mundo estuviera por acabarse, de nuevo.

Había pasado una semana desde la exitosa cena en la que Chris les señaló que necesitaban más tiempo y citas antes de Tsubasa y María se consideraran una pareja oficial. Con todo el ajetreo que tuvieron gracias a que debían salvar el mundo de la ira de Carol, la casi muerte de Elfnein más aparte sus exámenes, que no fue hasta ahora que sentían como las cosas estaban finalmente calmándose. Al día siguiente, las usuarias de Symphogear quedarían completamente del servicio activo y que serían libres de hacer con su vida lo que quisieran hasta que surgiera la necesidad de llamarles de nuevo. Nadie se sorprendió de que Tsubasa anunciara que iría a Londres a retomar su carrera de cantante, al contrario era lógico que lo intentara una vez más.

Y es por eso Kirika y Shirabe entraron en pánico, ya que estaba la posibilidad de que uno de sus más grandes temores se hicieran realidad; Tsubasa encontraría a alguien en Londres que besaría el suelo por el que camina dejando a Maria sola y desamparada, por siempre.

—Sólo nos quedan un par de días antes de Tsubasa-san vuelva a Londres. ¡Si no actuamos ahora será demasiado tarde!— Kirika agitó los brazos para darle énfasis. Para celebrar su victoria y la recuperación de Elfnein, las chicas, además de por supuesto Elfnein, irían al festival de verano y también tendrían una fiesta de pijamas en el apartamento de Chris. Tsubasa se iría dos días después de eso.

—Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas—Dijo Shirabe con una calmada determinación grabada en sus ojos.

— ¿Alguna idea Shirabe?— preguntó esperanzada.

—Debemos ir a hablar con María y convencerla para que vaya con Tsubasa también—Respondió la pelinegra completamente seria.

— ¡¿D-Dess?! —Gritó la rubia en estado de shock— ¡Eso es demasiado directo Shirabe!

—Sé que lo es Kiri-chan, pero ya no tenemos tiempo—Asintió Shirabe con expresión sombría—Ambas sabemos que Maria ama cantar junto a Tsubasa-san. ¡Podemos convencer a María de que persiga su carrera de cantante junto a ella! — Aunque en realidad Maria prácticamente se había confesado aquella ocasión en la que pensaron que iban a morir dentro del Chateau de Tiffagues, de hecho esa declaración tan simple aseguraba que estarían juntas de ahí en adelante y eso era mucho mejor que tener a Maria estancada en Japón con Tsubasa sola, sola y deseada en Londres.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora. Por lo menos, para que se vayan juntas— Kirika lo pensó por un momento antes de estar de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Shirabe. No es como si pudieran hacer algo más más, tenían que actuar y rápido— ¡Hablemos con ella ahora mismo!

Con la aprobación de Shirabe, ambas dejaron su habitación para ir a la habitación de María. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, prácticamente irrumpieron en la pieza, ignorando por completo el intercomunicador, sin molestarse en anunciar su presencia a la ocupante de la habitación.

—Mari…— Kirika abrió la boca pero tan pronto como vio a María sus palabras murieron en su garganta y su mandíbula se abrió por completo casi cayéndose hasta el suelo. A su lado, Shirabe no se veía mejor que ella ya que igualmente tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Ver a Maria denuda no fue la gran cosa ¿cuántos años se la pasaron bañándose juntas? La era completamente diferente ya que se encontraba una desnuda Maria encima de una igualmente desnuda Tsubasa en la cama de la primera. No podían hacer otra cosa sino mirar, sus cerebros se habían apagado por completo.

Maria se veía igual de sorprendida que ellas, con el cabello completamente suelto y apenas ocultando su cuerpo desnudo. Se había quedado congelada encima de Tsubasa, la cual solo tenía los ojos igualmente abiertos como Shirabe. Se sintió como una eternidad los segundos en los que las parejas estuvieron mirándose entre si hasta que el silencio fue abruptamente roto por el grito que pegó la peli-rosa, probablemente rompiendo unos cuantos tímpanos de lo fuerte y agudo que fue. Y ante al pánico inducido la única reacción por parte de Kirika fue igualmente gritar.

— ¡DEEEEEEESS!— Shirabe y Tsubasa seguían completamente aturdidas como para gritar, o hacer movimiento alguno. Sin embargo, inconscientes de lo que estaba pasando, varias personas escucharon los gritos. La primera en llegar fue Chris, casi tropezando con sus pies para llegar lo más pronto posible a la fuente de los gritos.

— ¡¿Hey, qué pasó?!— Chris llegó detrás de unas todavía inmóviles Kirika y Shirabe. Ante la súbita llegada de la albina Maria y Tsubasa se movieron de sus posiciones y se cubrieron con una sábana. Chris por su parte, sólo con ver al par de ídolos inmediatamente comprendió lo que había sucedido. Sabiamente, ella eligió no hacer más drama del que ya se había hecho y se regresó al pasillo.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?!— Chris reaccionó cuando vio a Hibiki aparecer junto a Miku y por concerniente a Elfnein. Sabiendo que era mejor para todos que nadie viera lo que ella vio (que probablemente le perseguiría durante días o incluso semanas), detuvo el paso de Hibiki tomándole de la oreja.

— ¡Au, au, au!— Hibiki aulló de dolor mientras deteniéndose bruscamente mientras que Chris le arrastraba lo más lejos de ahí tomando igualmente a Elfnein por el brazo a lo que Miku no vio más opción que ir detrás del trío.

— ¿Chris-san?—Cuestionó Elfnein siendo arrastrada sin esfuerzo alguno gracias a su confusión.

—No hay nada que ver allí. Es mejor irnos si no quieren terminar traumatizadas de por vida—Respondió con sequedad. Una mirada solemne de entendimiento pasó por la cara de Miku y ésta no se molestó en preguntar más.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ehh? Pero Chris-chan, ¿qué hay con los gritos?—Preguntó Hibiki preocupada al tiempo en el que la mencionada le soltó la oreja una vez que estaban en el corredor lo suficientemente lejos. Ella tropezó un poco antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie correctamente, frotándose la oreja adolorida.

—Todo está bien. Solo que acabo de ver algo no muy agradable—Respondió escuetamente. Tanto Hibiki y Elfnein la miraron en total confusión.

—Es mejor no saber— Miku dijo sabiamente y Chris asintió enfáticamente.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?— Preguntó Elfnein y en respuesta Hibiki solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Kirika y Shirabe por su lado todavía no superaban esa impactante experiencia quedándose firmes en medio de la habitación si hacer movimiento alguno. Finalmente terminada toda la conmoción pidieron unas bastante incoherentes disculpas casi corriendo hasta su propia habitación, ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente qué hacer con las caras tan rojas que poseían en esos momentos. Saltaron en sus lugares completamente asustadas cuando el comunicador les indicó que había alguien al otro lado de las puertas automáticas. Se miraron fijamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Frente a ellas estaban Maria y Tsubasa, ambas completamente vestidas exceptuando su cabello el cual seguía suelto, cosa que alivió a Kirika, alivio que se fue al demonio cuando inevitablemente recordó como las había encontrado minutos antes sonrojándose con rapidez. La peli-rosa no se miraba mejor e incluso estaba todavía más nerviosa que la rubia, por su lado la peli-azul se miraba tranquila pero con obvio rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Podemos pasar?— Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar rompiendo el silencio.

—Ah, claro, por supuesto—Kirika salió de su ensimismamiento y les dio espacio a Maria y Tsubasa para que pudieran pasar. Shirabe permaneció ante ellas con su habitual semblante calmado y estoico mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Kirika. Tsubasa se encontraba realmente inquieta y no podía siquiera sostenerles la mirada mientras que por su lado María se veía como si estuviera de aparentar estar completamente tranquila pero su aspecto tan nervioso arruinaba el efecto

—María, ¿qué fue eso?— Shirabe fue la primera en hablar después del silencio tan incómodo. Ante la pregunta, María se vio horrorizada antes de dar un fuerte y derrotado suspiro al momento de torpemente aclararse la garganta.

—Kirika, Shirabe— María comenzó solemnemente—Es hora de que tengamos "la charla"— Tsubasa dio un suspiro derrotado cuando la escuchó.

— ¿"La charla"?— Kirika repitió, más curiosa que otra cosa.

— ¿Es acerca de lo que vimos?—Preguntó Shirabe con los labios fruncidos. Fue Tsubasa quien le asintió con rigidez en respuesta.

—Eso fue...— María se detuvo mientras parecía ordenar sus ideas—Verán… cuando dos personas se aman mucho...

— ¡¿Qué?!— Tanto Kirika y Shirabe gritaron a coro. ¿Oyeron bien? ¿Maria les acababa de confesar algo que llevaban tanto tiempo muriendo por oír?

— ¿Qué?—Maria sonó confundida ante su grito.

—Entonces lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo solo pueden hacer con alguien a quien aman ¿verdad?—preguntó Kirika totalmente concentrada en la parte del amor.

—Um… ¿sí?—Respondió Maria lentamente preguntándose en qué momento terminó siendo interrogada.

—Así que eso significa...—Shirabe difícilmente podía creer lo que estaba escuchando— ¿Amas a Tsubasa-san?— Ante esa pregunta tan directa las mejillas de Maria y Tsubasa se encendieron inmediatamente.

—Sí— A pesar de la mirada tímida y avergonzada, no había espacio a dudas ante el tono usado por María. De hecho, sus ojos se ablandaron viéndose como un cachorrito adorable. A su lado, Tsubasa involuntariamente sonrió ampliamente por la respuesta de María. Probablemente fue la sonrisa más amplia que jamás le habían visto.

— ¿Entonces son novias?—Kirika estaba completamente estupefacta sintiendo como su cerebro entraba en corto-circuito de nuevo.

—Sí lo somos— Esta vez fue Tsubasa respondió entrelazando su mano con la de María con confianza. Tomó unos segundos antes de que la confesión fuera realmente procesada en los cerebros de las menores, bendito alivio que les chocó al igual que un tractor. Solo había una cosa que podían hacer.

—¡Me alegra taaanto!— Exclamó Kirika echándose a llorar junto a Shirabe en completa alegría. ¡María y Tsubasa se amaban y estaban juntas! Toda la preocupación y el pánico que sintieron antes nunca fueron necesarios después de todo. El alivio y la felicidad que ambos sentían eran simplemente demasiado que se pusieron a llorar.

— ¡¿Q-Qué les pasa, Kirika, Shirabe!?—La Cadenzavna se preocupó por su reacción acercándose a las misas, tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, las menores prácticamente saltaron sobre ella, abrazándola tan fuerte como pudieron. María solo hizo un sonido parecido a un 'uf' tan pronto la abrazaron, dejandola su aliento y con problemas mantener el equilibrio.

—Todo finalmente esta como debe estar— Shirabe sorbió la nariz felizmente. La respuesta no hizo más que acrecentar las preocupaciones de Maria, la cual miró a Tsubasa que se veía igualmente preocupada.

— ¡Estamos tan felices! — Kirika se apartó un poco y le dio a María una sonrisa mientras lloraba pero realmente feliz. María se relajó un poco con la felicidad visible en las ambas caras, de modo que optó por esperar a que se calmaran. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se alejaran.

— ¿Seguras que están bien?—Pregunto una vez más, todavía preocupada.

—Sí, sólo estábamos un poco sorprendidas por lo que habían dicho—Rio Kirika mientras se frotaba la distancia últimas lágrimas.

—Mou~, debieron decírnoslo antes—Reclamó Shirabe con un puchero. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¡Ella debió decirles tan pronto se dio!

—Lo siento. Simplemente no parecía tan importante en comparación a todo lo demás—Se disculpó Maria.

—Entonces, ¿hace cuánto que salen? ¿Un par de días? ¿Una semana? ¿O algo así? —Preguntó Kirika entusiasmada. María miró a Tsubasa como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso.

—Desde que estábamos en Londres— Tsubasa respondió por María. Tanto Kirika y Shirabe congelaron una vez más incrédulas. ¡¿Desde que estaban en Londres?! ¡Eso era mucho antes de que la Operación Love Love Idol Connection siquiera naciera!

—Así que eso significa que...— Kirika miraba Shirabe con los ojos abiertos— ¿…Todo nuestro trabajo duro, nunca fue necesitado?— Ambas tenían recuerdos traumáticos sobre las cartas, su confinamiento en la enfermería, el aprender a ser Maid y arrastrar a todas las demás.

—Entonces... ¿Cuál era ese artículo vimos...?—Preguntó Shirabe estupefacta recordando como el dichoso artículo fue el comienzo de todo

— ¿Kirika? ¿Shirabe? —Cuestionó María, el ceño fruncido. Al darse cuenta de que María y Tsubasa todavía estaban allí, Kirika le hizo una señal a Shirabe y ambas sacudieron la cabeza. Shirabe ya había entendido lo que Kirika estaba tratando de decirle sin usar palabras y ella asintió imperceptiblemente. Ese no era el momento para sacar todas sus frustraciones. Lo que necesitaban era centrarse en la buena noticia que han recibido y todavía quedaba algo bastante importante que tenían que hacer.

Kirika y Shirabe luego se volvieron hacia Tsubasa con caras muy serias. La Kazanari pareció retroceder un poco por la intensidad de sus miradas, pero se armó de valor y usando su habitual cara fresca y seria para que coincidiera con las suyas. María sólo se veía tremendamente confusa acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Será mejor que no hagas llorar a Maria—Amenazó Kirika, sus ojos se estrecharon y se veía bastante intimidante. A su lado, Shirabe parecía que estaba mirando directamente a través del alma de Tsubasa.

—No puedo prometer eso—Tsubasa respondió negando con la cabeza. Kirika se vio un poco sorprendida por la inesperada respuesta de Tsubasa mientras que Shirabe levantó una ceja. —Pero me aseguraré de que las únicas lágrimas que María derrame sean de alegría— Tsubasa sonrió con calidez, sus ojos color índigo suaves y serios a la vez.

Tanto Kirika y Shirabe sonrojaron un poco ante la declaración tan sincera de Tsubasa, se veía demasiado bien cuando lo dijo. Tras ellas, María parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, con su cara ardiendo en un brillante tomatito rojo. Shirabe tosió un poco para mantener el enfoque de la conversación y también le permitió a Kirika salirse de su estado de admiración por la japonesa, ambas se miraron y asintieron como solían hacer cuando estaban de acuerdo en algo; entonces sorprendieron tanto a Maria como a Tsubasa cuando abrazaron a ésta última tambien.

— ¿Akatsuki? ¿Tsukuyomi? —Preguntó sorprendida. Se sorprendió sólo un momento antes de igualmente posar los brazos en sus espaldas y abrazarlas de manera un poco torpe.

— Cuidarás de Maria ¿De acuerdo?—Le dijo Kirika mientras miraba a Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa— ¡Tú eres la única persona permitida por nosotras para estar con ella!

—Personalmente iremos tras de ti si es que no cumples tu promesa—Añadió Shirabe, con bastante seriedad en sus ojos.

—Daré lo mejor de mí para cumplir con sus expectativas— Sonrió Tsubasa. —Y si alguna vez le hago algo involuntariamente ustedes dos irán a darme una pamba y hacerme entrar en razon ¿verdad?

—Romperemos la puerta en dos e iremos a gritar— Shirabe prometió con un solo movimiento de cabeza.

—Ustedes dos...— Maria sonaba ligeramente exasperada que tanto Kirika como Shirabe actuaran como un par de padres sobre-protectores.

— ¡Y eso va por ti también María! ¡Será mejor que no hagas llorar Tsubasa-san tampoco! —Kirika se volvió a mirar a María, aferrándose de manera protectora hacia la misma

—Chris-senpai y Hibiki-san probablemente ya estarán ahí para hacerte algo si la lastimas, pero allí estaremos nosotras para regañarte después— Dijo Shirabe determinada. María la miró indignada por un momento antes de reírse incapaz de mantener una cara seria de lo lindas que eran sus hermanitas sobre-protectoras.

—Ya, ya. Entendido—María sonrió mientras se acercaba a las tres y unirse al abrazo. —Cuidaré de Tsubasa también, aunque no era necesario que me lo dijeran—dijo para despues sonreírle con afecto a Tsubasa.

—Y fuera de eso, ¡seremos las mejores damas de honor cuando ustedes dos se casen!— Kirika sonrió descaradamente una vez que ella y Shirabe rompieron el abrazo y las caras de la pareja estallaron en feroces rubores mientras Kirika y Shirabe rieron alegremente de las expresiones en sus caras.

* * *

—Así que... ¿son pareja?— Chris preguntó casi con desconfianza, con los brazos cruzados mientras fulminaba con la mirada a María y Tsubasa. A su lado estaba Hibiki y Elfnein parecía sorprendido pero intrigado mientras que Miku tenía una mirada de complicidad en su rostro.

—Sí— Tsubasa asintió con seriedad.

—Desde Londres— Preguntó Chris de nuevo.

—Sí Chris— María respondió con paciencia.

—Y nos dijo esto ahora porque…— dio espacio a que terminaran la oración viéndose más molesta que otra cosa.

—No era tan importante en comparación con la crisis que enfrentamos—Respondió Tsubasa con un encogimiento de hombros. Hubo silencio durante cinco segundos en los que Chris les miro penetrantemente antes de suspirar

—Como sea— Chris se encogió de hombros —No es asunto mío de todos modos— Ante su aceptación Tsubasa se veía bastante descolocada, ya tenía una lista bastante larga de contrargumentos en caso de que Chris quisiera reprenderle o algo.

— ¡Wow! ¡Felicidades Tsubasa-san! —Una vez desvanecida la sorpresa, Hibiki se veía realmente feliz por ellas.

— ¡Felicitaciones!— Elfnein elevó la voz, haciendo eco con las palabras de Hibiki, igualmente sonriendo.

—Me alegro de que por fin nos ha dicho— Miku dijo mientras sonreía de manera agradable hacia ellas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Miku ya lo sabía? —Preguntó Hibiki con los ojos bastante abiertos mirando a su pareja.

—Bueno, yo tenía mis sospechas— Admitió —Era obvio para mí por lo menos

—De hecho nunca tratamos de esconderlo, ni siquiera en público. Con que preguntaran bastaba— Tsubasa confesó con una ligera mirada tímida en su rostro.

— ¿Así que realmente no nos dimos cuenta?— Elfnein parecía más sorprendida por lo despistadas que eran qué otra cosa.

—Pues yo no tenía ni idea—Confesó Hibiki honestamente mientras miraba a Miku con los ojos abiertos.

—Con todo lo que ha sucedido, nuestra relación sería lo último que les interesaría— María señaló con una pequeña sonrisa. Las cuatro se miraron entre sí recordando todo lo referente a la operación "Love Love Idol Connection"

— ¡Correcto! —Apoyó Chris rotundamente, desviando la mirada a todos lados tratando de no ver a Maria mientras que Hibiki y Elfnein rieron nerviosamente ante eso. Tanto María y Tsubasa los miraron con curiosidad por la reacción tan inusual, pero cuando parecía que estaban por preguntarles el porqué de su comportamiento Hibiki comenzó a mover los brazos frenéticamente

— ¡Ahhh, estamos tarde!—Como para dar énfasis, Hibiki empujó Elfnein y Miku a lo lejos. En un raro momento de lucidez, Hibiki tenía la sensación de que si María y Tsubasa continuaban buscando el porqué de sus acciones se enterarían de ciertas cosas que ellas no tenían por qué saber— ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! ¿Verdad Chris? —Preguntó ella necesitando dar respaldo a lo que decía.

—Sí, sí. Nos vemos luego, chicos. —Chris por suerte entendió lo Hibiki estaba tratando de hacer y decidió ayudarla a escapar.

—Está bien, nos vemos—Dijo Maria, de hecho ella era la que menos les preocupaba, ya Tsubasa era otra cosa, la cual asintió en comprensión y les dejó salir.

—Ah por cierto…— Chris se volvió de nuevo a los dos de ellos, asegurándose de que los otros no oyen. —Sólo... asegúrense de hacer _eso _ en casa ¿de acuerdo?— Dijo Chris mientras giraba la cabeza, ocultando su sonrojo de los las mientras dejaba el lugar. Inmediatamente, cuando María y Tsubasa se dieron cuenta de a lo que Chris se refería ambas se sonrojaron completamente avergonzadas.

* * *

—Es casi imposible de creer que María y Tsubasa-san siempre estuvieron juntas—Comentó Kirika estando junto a Shirabe boca abajo en la parte superior de la cama que compartían, sus codos y brazos laterales al lado de la otra mientras hablaban.

—Fue una verdadera sorpresa, sobre todo porque pensamos que Tsubasa-san ya tenía a otra persona— Shirabe hizo un gesto de comprensión. La mayor parte del choque con la noticia ya se había calmado, pero Shirabe no estaba segura de si el shock de lo que vieron que condujo a Maria y Tsubasa el revelarles la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, desaparecería pronto. Pero sobre todo, Shirabe ya no quería pensar más sobre aquello.

—Me pregunto qué era lo que Maria iba a decirnos cuando dijo que nos daría "la charla"— Parecía que la mente de Kirika había recordado a ese incidente en particular, incluso cuando sus ojos estaba entre en su teléfono—Supongo que lo olvidamos cuando confesaron lo suyo—Shirabe se encogió de hombros en respuesta, no estaba realmente interesada en recordar ese incidente en particular.

—Creo que es mejor si nos olvidamos de que Kiri-chan— Dijo Shirabe sabiamente y Kirika encogió de hombros dejando al lado el asunto.

— ¡Ja! ¡Lo encontré! —Exclamó Kirika triunfalmente cuando finalmente encontró que el artículo que les llevó a crear la Operación Love Love Idol Connection en primer lugar. Ella abrió el artículo maldito y Shirabe acercó más para que ambas pudieran ver bien el artículo sobre del teléfono de Kirika. Fueron recibidas inmediatamente con una imagen de Tsubasa con una mujer de pelo rosa con gafas de sol de color amarillo y aferrándose a su brazo. No había ninguna duda hacer de la identidad de la mujer de pelo rosa era, en especial por el peinado tan peculiar que tenía.

—Es María...—Señaló Shirabe con calma, reconociéndola su instante, incluso con las gafas de sol. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro en el que antes de que suspirar en señal de derrota. Habían entrado en pánico innecesariamente ese día. ¿Por qué no se molestan para leer el artículo en el primer lugar?

—Bueno... Hemos tenido un montón de diversión de todos modos—Decidió agregar Kirika recordando todo, la gran cantidad de cosas desafortunadas que les pasaron en sus intentos para juntarlas además del desperdicio de dinero, demasiado dinero (trataron de no pensar tanto en esto especialmente), pero tampoco iban a negar todo lo que se divirtieron con Chris y las demás.

—Sí... y tuvimos logros también— Shirabe estuvo de acuerdo con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Kirika una vez que el teléfono estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

—Creo que en lugar de juntar a Maria y a Tsubasa fuimos nosotras las que nos juntamos—Kirika rio, haciendo referencia a como fortalecieron sus lazos con los demás, en especial con Aoi y Fujitaka que casi no convivían. Shirabe igualmente rio de acuerdo con ella.

—Tal vez después de que regresen de Londres, intentemos que vayan a cenar de nuevo— Reflexionó Shirabe en voz alta. A pesar de que María y Tsubasa estaban juntas ahora, puede ser que necesitan ayuda en permanecer así y es su trabajo para ayudar con eso, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí! Y podemos ir a una cita, propiamente cita en un restaurante de lujo—Kirika asintió vigorosamente. Claro que iban a velar por ellas ¡Pero también pasarían sus momentos dulces! —Deberíamos conseguirles unas camisas a juego también...— Seguramente se verían adorables vistiendo de esas camisas tan cursis, e igualmente ella podría conseguir una para Shirabe y para ella.

—Es una buena idea, Kiri-chan— Dijo Shirabe continuando con sus planes para "ayudar" a Maria y a Tsubasa en su relación.

— ¿Crees que nos dejarán a planear la boda?—Preguntó Kirika con una sonrisa más emocionada que nunca.

—Eso es ir demasiado lejos, pero estoy segura que Maria nos dejará ayudarle—Eso sería completamente divertido y Shirabe sentía que ya no podía esperar.

—Mientras tanto tendremos que mejor con eso de las planeaciones—Señaló la rubia—Debemos practicar un poco más

—En ese caso debemos crear más citas para Maria y Tsubasa-san y tal vez igual a Miku-san y Hibiki-san— Shirabe asintió con la cabeza. Puesto que tenían algo de experiencia… ¿por qué no hacer de casamenteras como hobby?

—Entonces debemos juntar a Chris-senpai con alguien también—Sugirió la rubia dado a que la albina era la única soltera del grupo.

—Es verdad, ¡cuando perfeccionemos el arte de casamenteras podemos conseguirle pareja a Chris-senpai!— Shirabe se mostró confiada y Kirika asintió vigorosamente.

— ¡La operación Love Love Idol Connection durará para siempre, DESS!— Proclamó Kirika con todo su entusiasmo mientras Shirabe le aplaudía en completo acuerdo con ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Chris sintio un repentino escalofrío recorrerle la espalda por lo que levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? Sentí como si algo malo estuviera por pasarme—Murmuró hacia la nada mirando alrededor completamente tensa y alerta. Se relajó después de unos momentos al ver que no había nada cerca de ella y el ambiente estaba completamente relajado.

— ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? —Se preguntó confundida retomando su apreciada lectura.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

—Tsubasa… ¿Qué Chris no nos dijo que hiciéramos estas cosas en casa? —Preguntó Maria en un jadeo con sus manos en los hombros de la mencionada en un intento (que solo quedó ahí) de empujarla. Tsubasa no se veía realmente afectada manteniendo el agarre en las caderas de Maria con sus labios recorriendo y succionando el pálido cuello de la misma.

—Solo estoy terminando lo que interrumpieron antes—Señaló Tsubasa con la voz ronca sin detener ninguna de sus caricias rompiendo el temple de Maria cuando su oreja fue lamida por la peli-azul, su mayor punto débil—Ademas de que no pienso esperar hasta llegar a casa para tenerte.

—Eres incorregible—Maria no pensaba liberarse por lo que rio de lo que había dicho pero dicha risa se transformó rápidamente en un gemido que Tsubasa se encargó de callar atrapando sus labios en un beso.

—Eso no es lo que me decías anoche—Tsubasa sonrió terminando el beso recargando la frente con la de su compañera mientras recuperaban la respiración, pero ahora las manos de Maria se encontraban debajo de la blusa de la Kazanari acariciando el bien formado estómago de Tsubasa.

— ¿Cerraste la puerta al menos? —Preguntó Maria con la respiración entre-cortada apretando su agarre en la blusa de Tsubasa removiéndosela.

—Yo no comento el mismo error dos veces—Acotó Tsubasa curvando sus labios en otra sonrisa. Y con eso dicho, Tsubasa empujó a Maria sobre la cama debajo de ella dispuesta a terminar lo que habían interrumpido tan abruptamente hace unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

 **Por si las dudas aclaro que esto no pasa el día siguiente de la cena, es varios días después antes de que pregunten ¿Cómo se iba a quejar Maria anoche si estaba bien ebria?**

 **Por fin terminé este genialoso fic :3 me siento realizada, siguiente proyecto, Overture ¡yey!**

 **Oh vaya soy malísima para traducir comedia ¡me termino riendo en lugar de traducir! pero bueno, quería dejarles esto antes de entrar a clases y respondiendo al review de mi querida DaniHorta13... No estaba muerta, andaba haciéndola de zombie xDxDxD y ya pronto volvere a hacerme la zombie D:**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen de verdad hacen que todo valga la pena :D y nada ¡feliz domingo!**


End file.
